Objectif: Mettre Lisbon et Jane en couple
by Silhara
Summary: Lisbon et Jane vont découvrir qu'une simple connaissance en commun peut tout remettre en cause. Même leur relation.
1. Chapter 1

_Agence du CBI, 13h07, Mercredi_

Teresa Lisbon ouvrit la porte de son bureau sans ménagement. Elle arriva dans l'espace des bureaux l'air plus qu'irritée. Elle balaya son regard dans la pièce sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses subordonnées. Ce fut Cho qui répondit à sa question muette :

« Il n'est pas là Patron. Il doit être dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé. »

La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération et déclara alors qu'elle retrouvait le chemin de son bureau :

« Si vous le voyez, dites lui de venir me voir dans mon bureau ! C'est urgent ! »

Les trois collègues hochèrent de la tête en singe d'affirmation et se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Van Pelt étant certaine que la portée de sa voix n'atteindrait pas sa patronne demanda :

« Vous croyez que Patrick a encore créé des problèmes ? »

Ses deux collègues haussèrent les épaules pour dire qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Néanmoins, Cho fit remarquer sur son ton neutre habituel :

« Ca ne serait pas la première fois.

Ca ne serait pas la première fois de qui ou de quoi ? »

Le consultant du CBI venait d'arriver à l'espace des bureaux avec une tasse de thé brulante dans sa main droite et une tasse fumante de l'autre. C'était sûrement du café. Rigsby lui répondit :

« De toi. Lisbon veut te voir dans son bureau et elle n'est pas de bonne humeur. »

Jane regarda la tasse dans sa main gauche et fit remarquer avec un sourire charmeur :

« J'ai bien fait de lui faire du café ! Ca la rendra de meilleure humeur ! »

Il s'avança alors vers le bureau et se tourna une dernière fois en direction de ses collègues en déclarant avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de sa patronne :

« Souhaitez moi bonne chance ! »

Sur ce il entra dans le bureau avec son petit sourire en coin et lança avec gaité :

« Bonjour Lisbon ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son dossier et déclara avec une fatigue apparente :

« Bonjour. Rassurez-moi Jane, vous ai-je déjà demandé de frapper avant d'entrer ? »

Le consultant fit signe que oui avec son habituel sourire et posa la tasse de café devant sa supérieur. Lisbon prit la tasse en grimaçant légèrement sous la chaleur et déclara :

« Merci…Mais sérieusement Jane, frappez ! Je risque une crise cardiaque à chacune de vos entrées ! »

Jane souris davantage et répliqua tout en prenant place dans un fauteuil en face du bureau :

« Si je frappais, je serais comme tout le monde : Prévisible ! »

Lisbon souffla d'exaspération et but une longue gorgé du breuvage fumant et entreprit de faire un peu le ménage sur son bureau. Jane la regarda faire un moment avant de lui demander :

« Vous ne m'avez pas demandé pour que je vous regarde faire le ménage sur votre bureau Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Non non, c'est évident ! Je voulais vous voir pour vous avertir que nous allons avoir l'aimable présence d'un agent du FBI sur l'affaire de John le rouge. »

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et déclara avec une animosité presque effrayante :

« Nan mais ça va pas ? Qui en a décidé ainsi ? John le rouge est mon enquête ! Un agent du FBI n'est pas le bienvenu ! »

Lisbon resta muette un instant devant tant de haine et expliqua indignée :

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider Jane ! Hightower nous l'a assigné puisqu'on n'avançait pas ! Trois meurtres sur les bras en moins de deux mois et tous signés par John le rouge. Et qu'est ce que nous avons ? Absolument rien ! A si, la première victime était serveuse dans le café où Cho va, la deuxième : une voisine d'immeuble de Rigsby et la dernière : une femme de la paroisse de Van Pelt dont elle-même ne connaissait pas le nom de la victime ! Hormis le fait que John le rouge aime tuer des gens près de nous, je ne vois rien qui puisse nous aider ! Donc un Agent qui soit du FBI ou non, sera le bienvenu pour nous aider dans cette enquête ! Un œil nouveau sur les faits sera bénéfique pour la suite de l'affaire. »

Le consultant se figea devant la fureur grandissante de sa supérieur et préféra sortir plutôt qu'essuyer une ultime dispute. La porte claqua et la jeune femme souffla d'exaspération. Elle en avait plus qu'assez du comportement de son subordonnée et frappa d'un poing rageur son bureau. Elle sortit alors de son bureau pour tenter de le repérer mais ne fut pas surprise de ne pas le voir. Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt échangèrent des regards interrogateurs mais n'eurent aucune réponse. Leur patronne demanda :

« Jane est parti ? »

Ils firent tous « oui » de la tête et la jeune femme murmura tout en rejoignant son bureau pour la énième fois de la journée :

« C'est pas plus mal. »

Van Pelt ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de trouver une réponse chez ses partenaires. Ce fut un manque de réaction total pour Cho et Rigsby qui mangeait une barre de céréales. La dernière recrue de l'équipe, grande sentimentale dans l'âme, restait évidement pas sans réactions face aux tourments de Lisbon et Jane. Elle voulait les aider mais ne savait pas comment. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivé de leur patron dans la pièce qui déclara :

« On part. John le rouge a encore frappé. »

Cho saisit ses affaires, suivi de près par ses collègues. Wayne demanda :

« Jane ne vient pas ? »

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir et répondit froidement :

« Il avait cas être là. »

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre la scène de crime.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, veuillez m'excuser pour le premier chapitre que j'ai lancé sans prendre la peine de laisser un petit mot. J'ai un peu de mal avec le fonctionnement de ce site. Enfin bref, voilà, je me rattrape avec le second chapitre ! J'ai enfin compris…Enfin, je crois ! xD Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, je vous en supplie, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !*

Je remercie d'ailleurs Inspectrice Mione-Christie, ma partenaire lors des enquêtes que nous menons (nous passons plus de temps à manger des croissants mais bon…C'est ainsi ! xD) pour m'avoir aidé…

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cette fic, qui sera ma première et mon unique histoire, vous plaira.

A bientôt ! =D

Silhara

oOoOoOoOo

_Lieu du crime, 13h56, Mercredi_

L'équipe arriva très vite sur la scène de crime. Lisbon descendit de la voiture et rejoignit le shérif qui l'attendait devant la maison de la victime. Celui-ci déclara :

« Agent Lisbon, Bonjour, je suis le shérif McCarteur. Nous avons été appelés par le voisin de la victime. Celle-ci a été découverte dans sa chambre.

Nous avons un nom ?

Emily Hamilton, une jeune femme travaillant dans l'immobilier. Aucun petit ami connu, elle a uniquement un chien : Marley, qui a été retrouvé sans dommage dans la maison. Je vous conduis à la victime ? »

Le shérif se tourna vers Lisbon qui restait sans voix. Il lui passa la main devant le visage pour la faire réagir et demanda :

« Il y a un problème Agent Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et répondit avec le ton le plus neutre possible tandis que ses agents attendaient ses ordres :

« Non non, tout va bien, je vous suis Shérif. Cho et Rigsby, rendez vous chez le voisin qui a découvert le corps, Van Pelt, photo. »

Sur ce, le shérif McCarteur mena l'Agent du CBI sur les lieux du crime et désigna le smiley rouge qui souriait :

« C'est bien la marque de fabrique de votre tueur nan ? »

Lisbon fit oui de la tête et s'approcha du corps de la victime. Elle baissa les yeux et resta dans ses pensés. Le shérif ayant été demandé un peu plus loin, elle était seule. Elle entendit néanmoins :

« Je ne savais en rien votre envie de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, frappée par le fait qu'elle connaissait la personne. Elle déclara avec dureté :

« Jane, je ne crois pas vous avoir invité. »

Le consultant ne fit aucune remarque et demanda :

« Vous la connaissez n'est ce pas ? »

Lisbon se mit sur la défensive en répondant :

« En quoi ça vous regarde, et puis qui vous a averti ? »

Jane se pencha sur le corps et répondit avec un ton neutre :

« Je suppose donc que vous la connaissez. Quel est son nom ?

C'est Van Pelt n'est ce pas ?

Répondez à ma question et je répondrais à la votre. »

L'Agent du CBI souffla d'exaspération comme à son habitude quand Jane savait ce qu'elle tentait de cacher et répondit :

« Emily Hamilton. »

Jane se releva et fixa sa supérieure qui restait impassible. Il déclara avec douceur :

« Je suis désolé Lisbon. Qui était-elle pour vous ? »

Lisbon replaça machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et répondit tout en examinant le corps :

« Une amie de lycée. Enfin peu importe, nous ne pouvons toujours rien faire. Comme à son habitude John le rouge n'a laissé aucuns indices. »

Jane salua silencieusement la pirouette de sa supérieure pour éviter la conversation et déclara :

« Egorgée comme les trois dernières victimes sur son lieu de résidence et comme les autres, la victime est quelqu'un que l'un des membres de l'équipe connait. »

Lisbon se détourna et rejoignit le couloir. Jane la suivit. Ils sortirent de la maison et croisèrent le médecin légiste qui leur demanda s'ils avaient terminé. Lisbon lui répondit qu'ils en avaient fini avec le corps et qu'il était à lui. Les employés du CBI rejoignirent leurs camarades et tentèrent un briefing autour de la voiture. Cho commença :

« Le voisin n'a rein entendu, il était devant sa télévision avec sa femme durant la nuit. C'est vers 12h30 ce matin qu'il a trouvé étrange que sa voisine ne soit pas partie au travail. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien et il a trouvé la porte ouverte. On connait la suite. »

Lisbon fit une légère grimace et conclut la petite réunion improvisée :

« En gros, nous avons rien ! Super…On retourne au bureau et on tente de trouver des anomalies sur les photos prises par Van Pelt. »

Cho se dirigea vers la voiture tandis que Rigsby, Van Pelt, Lisbon et Jane rentrait de le break. Ce fut sans compter sur Lisbon qui déclara avec un ton neutre mais dur :

« Jane ! Vous rentrez avec Cho. »

Le consultant resta bouche bée et Rigsby sous les ordres de son patron ferma la porte sous le nez de Jane sans avoir lancé auparavant un sourire désolé. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna. Cho s'arrêta alors devant Jane et lui demanda :

« Lisbon t'en veut toujours ? »

Jane haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Apparemment oui. Tu me ramènes ? »

L'agent souffla et ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur pour laisser le consultant entrer dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Ils se mirent en route pour le CBI.

oOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je tremble rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir votre avis. Evidemment, j'accepte toutes les critiques du moment que c'est constructif ! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse aux reviews :

Alexia : Merci bcp pour ta review ! =D J'espère sincèrement que la suite de plaira !

Izarra-sub : Merci, j'avais peur qu'on ne retrouve pas les personnages… Pour la façon dont ils vont terminer ensemble…Ba tu verras bien ! xD

MandyNormande : Hum…tu vas me faire rougir…Nan vraiment ! Faut pas me dire des choses comme ça ! xD Enfin, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Pour les viennoiseries, ba je préférais jouer la carte de la transparence ! Faut pas le dire que nous sommes des grosses gourmandes ! xD

Tu as vu, il y a Jojo ! Mon poto ! xD

Bon je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras !

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 14h14, Mercredi_

Madeleine Hightower attendait devant l'ascenseur. L'Agent du FBI était sur le point d'arriver. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas. L'Agent sortit de l'ascenseur et tomba nez à nez avec la directrice du CBI. Elle afficha un large sourire et se présenta :

« Bonjour Mme, je suis l'Agent Spécial Camille Sullivan du FBI au département de profilage.

Enchantée Agent Sullivan. »

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et Madeleine invita l'agent à la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Elle prit avant le temps de la détailler : l'agent Sullivan était une femme mince, blonde aux cheveux légèrement bouclées, les yeux d'un bleu presque limpide. Si Madeleine savait qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté direct entre elle et Jane, elle en était néanmoins stupéfaite par leurs caractéristiques similaires. Les deux femmes rejoignirent alors le bureau de la directrice et tandis qu'elles prenaient place dans les fauteuils, Hightower commença :

« Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier de vous êtes déplacée. Je sais ce qu'il en coûte à une femme de laisser ses enfants et son mari. De plus, je suppose, étant donné que vous êtes profileuse, que vous devez sélectionner les affaires qui vous semblent urgentes.

Effectivement. Néanmoins, l'affaire John le rouge ne m'est pas inconnue. Je sais à quel point, il est dangereux.

Bien. Je pense que vous allez bientôt pouvoir faire connaissance avec l'équipe.

J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Il n'y a aucune raison qui pourrait prouver le contraire. »

Madeleine se leva et invita la jeune femme à la suivre. Elles s'accoudèrent à la rambarde et Camille demanda :

« Auriez-vous quelque chose à m'annoncer qui pourrait me déplaire ? »

Hightower regarda la profileuse incrédule et demanda :

« Non, vous pensez le contraire ? »

L'Agent du FBI sourit et déclara :

« La pulsation de votre cœur s'accélère malgré que vous tentiez de rester impassible. Donc, vous mentez. »

La directrice fut sauvée par le ding de l'ascenseur qui délivra l'Agent Lisbon. Elle déclara tout en descendant l'escalier :

« Vous saurez bien assez tôt Agent Sullivan. »

La jeune femme descendit à la suite de la directrice et murmura pour elle-même :

« Ca va être drôle. »

Les deux femmes arrivèrent non loin de l'Agent Lisbon. Madeleine l'interpella et lui demanda de venir. Elle commença les présentations mais fut très vite interrompue :

« Agent Sullivan voici…

Tess ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

Waouh Camille ! Comme tu peux le voir je me porte à merveille et toi aussi on dirait ! C'est toi l'Agent du FBI ?

Oui ! On va travailler ensemble ?

On le dirait bien !

Hum hum… »

Madeleine venait d'intervenir pour couper court à la discussion entre les deux connaissances. Elle déclara :

« Bien je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, ce qui n'est pas plus mal néanmoins, j'aimerais que ces effusions de joie soient moins expressives. Je vais donc vous laisser et l'Agent Lisbon se chargera des présentations. »

Hightower rejoignit son bureau. Lisbon regarda l'agent du FBI et déclara tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers son bureau :

« Rigsby et Van Pelt devaient régler une dernière chose dans la voiture, je vais te les présenter quand ils reviendront ainsi que Cho et notre consultant.

Un consultant ? Voyons Tess ne me dit pas que tu as un gigolo !

Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais tu verras, il est impressionnant. »

L'Agent du FBI fit une mine sceptique jusqu'au moment où ses yeux s'illuminèrent et s'exclama avec amusement :

« Tu as un petit faible pour ton consultant !

Nan !

Arrête un peu Tess, je suis ta meilleure amie et tu me mens ! Il est comment ?

Peu importe, je te dis que je ne l'aime pas !

Tu rougis ! »

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elles étaient maintenant dans le bureau. Camille s'installa dans un des fauteuils et afficha un sourire vainqueur. L'Agent du CBI regarda l'espace des bureaux de ses subordonnées et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous là. Tant mieux, elle allait pouvoir présenter Camille à son équipe et aussi éviter une conversation gênante. Sur ce, elle se leva et déclara :

« Je vais te présenter l'équipe.

Avec plaisir. »

Les deux femmes sortirent donc du bureau. Camille étant pressée de voir dans quel environnement son amie travaillait et surtout qui était ce fameux consultant.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors la nouvelle arrivante ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Je profite de l'apparition de l'Agent Sullivan pour clairement dire que l'univers de la série ne m'appartient en rien. Uniquement les personnages, comme Camille sortent de mon imagination. Voilà ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Hum…Camille va effectivement agir sur leur relation…Après, en bien, en mal ? Je te laisse voir ! =D Pour John le rouge, si ça peut t'aider, il y a un indice dans la fic qui pourrait répondre à ta question. Je ne peux rien dire de plus…=D Bye !

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 14h42, Mercredi_

Rigsby et Van Pelt sortirent de l'ascenseur avec le sourire. Ils avaient prétexté que la voiture avait un problème pour pouvoir profiter d'un moment en tête à tête. Habituellement Lisbon aurait refusé se doutant de leur manège mais, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas vraiment attentive et avait laissé le couple près de la voiture. Wayne leva les yeux vers sa partenaire qui prenait place sur son siège de bureau et sourit davantage. Il la trouvait vraiment très séduisante. Il s'installa à son tour à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur pour entamer des recherches plus approfondies sur les meurtres. L'ascenseur émit son énième ding de la journée pour laisser sortir Cho et Jane. Ce dernier portait un sachet à l'effigie de la boutique de Marie. Wayne ouvrit de grands yeux gourmands tout en pensant : « Chouette des beignets ! ». L'asiatique s'assit à son bureau et Jane demanda :

« Lisbon est à son bureau ? »

Van Pelt et Rigsby firent « oui » de la tête et le consultant déclara :

« Super, je vais pouvoir me faire pardonner ! »

Il voulut se diriger vers le bureau de son patron quand il l'aperçut au côté d'une jeune femme blonde et élégante. Son visage se décomposa littéralement devant ses partenaires qui ne comprenaient rien. Il fit très vite demi-tour, posa les beignets sur son bureau vide, se dirigea vers la cuisine et annonça :

« Si on me demande, je ne suis pas là. »

Cho voulut intervenir mais il était déjà très loin. Lisbon arriva alors avec Camille et déclara :

« Je vous présente l'Agent Spécial Camille Sullivan du FBI, elle nous aidera sur l'affaire de John le rouge. C'est une profileuse. »

Camille fit un signe de la main et ajouta avec un sourire :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Lisbon continua alors en indiquant Cho :

« Cam, voici l'Agent Spécial Kimball Cho. »

Les deux concernés se serrèrent la main en échangeant un « Enchanté » et Teresa présenta Rigsby :

« Ici, l'Agent Spécial Wayne Rigsby. »

Le même rituel de courtoisie se répéta et l'Agent du CBI termina :

« Et maintenant voici l'Agent Spécial Grace Van Pelt. »

Camille salua la jeune femme comme les deux autres agents et Lisbon demanda :

« Où est Ja…

Là… »

Le consultant s'avança dans l'espace des bureaux avec une tasse de thé et déclara tout en fixant la nouvelle arrivante :

« Surpris de te revoir Camille. Que fais-tu ici ? »

L'Agent du FBI retint difficilement une grimace et répondit avec froideur :

« Je peux te retourner la question Patrick. De plus, il me semble que nous somme ici pour la même chose. Je trouve néanmoins que tu as un certain culot de prétendre demander justice. »

La tension entre le consultant et l'Agent du FBI était tellement forte qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise les autres agents. Jane étant dans un état encore méconnu de ses partenaires sauf peut être pour Lisbon. La colère étant omniprésente entre les deux concernés. Le mentaliste s'en alla en direction du bureau de la directrice tandis que Camille se tournait vers Lisbon pour lui demander :

« Puis-je avoir le dossier s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme se dirigea tel un automate vers l'endroit où était le dossier et le tendit à sa meilleure amie qui le saisit et demanda :

« Merci. Il y aurait un endroit où je pourrais travailler ? »

Lisbon réfléchit un moment et invita la jeune femme à la suivre. Elle la mena vers leur salle de réunion et déclara :

« Je pense que tu auras assez de place.

Oui, même de trop ! »

Camille sourit et déposa son sac, sa veste et s'assit pour commencer à voir si elle pouvait faire un profil du tueur. Elle était néanmoins préparée pour avoir travaillé dessus sans avoir été invitée. Lisbon s'assit près de son amie et demanda :

« Tu connais Jane ? »

La jeune blonde mordit sa lèvre inférieure et répondit :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler dans l'immédiat Tess. J'aimerais d'abord m'habituer au fait que nous devrons travailler ensemble. »

Sur ce elle se mura dans le silence laissant sa meilleure amie la fixer avec incompréhension. Lisbon préféra la laisser et rejoindre ses subordonnés.

oOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse aux reviews :

Izarra-sub : Effectivement, Jane et Camille ne s'aiment pas beaucoup…La raison ? Surprise ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Sweetylove30 : WOUAA...Que puis-je dire ? Rien, tu verras bien ! lol Je suis tellement prévisible…='( mdr

oOoOoOoOo

_Bureau de Madeleine Hightower, 15h21, Mercredi_

Jane entra dans le bureau de la directrice sans frapper. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hightower de demander des explications qu'il s'énervait déjà :

« Pourquoi avoir accepté que l'Agent Sullivan vienne nous aider dans MON enquête ? Elle ne devrait même pas être sur l'affaire, elle est trop proche de celle-ci ! Elle devrait partir ! Vous étiez au courant n'est ce pas ? Destituez-la ! »

Madeleine resta de marbre devant la comédie de son employé et répliqua avec un ton détaché :

« Il me semble Patrick que vous soyez très mal placé pour prétendre vouloir que je destitue quelqu'un. Vous-même êtes proche de l'affaire et vous êtes obsédé par celle-ci. De plus, uniquement le FBI peut destituer l'Agent Sullivan. Autre chose Patrick ? »

Le consultant ravala sa colère et déclara :

« Oui, c'est elle ou moi, Madeleine. Ce qui pour vous risque d'entrainer la mort d'Agents du CBI si vous ne me choisissez pas. »

Hightower afficha un léger sourire et répliqua tandis que la colère l'envahissait peu à peu :

« Vous vous croyez si indispensable que ça Patrick ? Vous pensez que j'accéderais à votre demande sous la menace ? Et bien non, je sais parfaitement que vous ne quitterez jamais le CBI tant que John le rouge est notre affaire. Vous voulez que je choisisse entre vous ou elle, je choisis elle parce que vous ne partirez pas. De plus, vous n'avancez en rien dans l'enquête ! Un œil nouveau est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire et vous, la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire c'est : Mettre votre orgueil dans votre poche, vous la laissez bien au fond et vous l'acceptez qu'importe vos relations. Ai-je été bien clair Patrick ? »

Le consultant se dirigea vers la porte et souffla avant de la claquer :

« Très clair. »

Sur ce, Jane descendit l'escalier et rejoignit son divan en ayant auparavant regardé où se trouvait l'Agent du FBI. Il ferma les yeux et resta impassible jusqu'au moment où Lisbon arriva, du moins, il pensait que c'était elle. Il eut la confirmation quand elle s'approcha et déclara :

« Jane, je crois que nous devrions parler. »

Jane ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et déclara :

« Il y a des beignets de chez Marie sur mon bureau, prenez en et détendez-vous un peu. »

La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération et s'éloigna. Il entendit le froissement du sachet qui contenait les beignets et laissa échapper un sourire. Ce fut de courte duré quand du sucre envahit son visage. Il ouvrit de suite les yeux et s'assit sur le divan pour découvrir le sachet de beignets ouvert et le sucre éparpillé un peu partout. Il regarda incrédule sa supérieure qui déclara :

« Vous pouvez vous les garder les beignets. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la salle de réunion pour tenir compagnie à son amie et voir où elle en était. Jane épousseta le sucre mais ça ne servait à rien, il restait collant et « sucré ». Il demanda à l'intention de ses partenaires :

« Depuis quand Lisbon refuse des beignets de chez Marie ? »

Cho lui répondit avec son ton neutre habituel :

« Depuis que tu es insupportable. »

Le consultant demanda avec un ton faussement étonné :

« Moi insupportable ? Voyons, elle devrait avoir l'habitude ! »

Cho le regarda et Jane déclara en se dirigeant vers les toilettes :

« Ok, j'ai compris, je vais enlever le sucre que Lisbon m'a gentiment balancé et je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Kimball sembla satisfait mais personne ne le remarqua et même Jane qui avait cru voir un soupçon de sourire se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

oOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir bien galéré à trouver internet chez mon père, je peux vous poster le nouveau et tant attendu….Chapitre ! xD Prendrais-je mes rêves pour des réalités ? Enfin, petit chapitre centré sur l'enquête. Je vous laisse le lire en espérant qu'il vous plaira. =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Je dois dire que d'écrire ce petit passage sur Lisbon et Jane m'a beaucoup amusé. Je l'imaginais bien faire ça ! xD L'intrigue est déjà d'une certaine manière entamée, Jojo a déjà commis plusieurs meurtres et si on réfléchit bien, on peut savoir qui sera la prochaine victime et son but grâce au chapitre 6 qui est très très important ! xD

Alexia : Merci pour ta review ! =D Du Jisbon ? Evidemment, il va y en avoir. Même beaucoup mais dans l'immédiat, laissons le temps à nos deux compagnons de prendre leur temps…Camille, va beaucoup les aider…Je n'en dis pas plus, soit patiente, je sais, c'est un peu long à la détente mais faut bien instaurer l'histoire et l'intrigue ! Bye ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 15h49, Mercredi_

Lisbon arriva dans la salle de réunion et s'installa à côté de son amie qui la regardait avec étonnement. Camille demanda :

« Il y a un problème Tess ? »

La jeune femme afficha un léger sourire et répondit :

« Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

La jeune blonde sourit tristement et demanda après un petit moment de silence :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que l'une des dernières victimes de John le rouge était Emily Hamilton ? »

Teresa haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Prise de cours, on l'a trouvée ce matin. »

Camille se contenta de cette réponse et déclara en étalant les photos des quatre dernières victimes :

« Ca serait bien de pouvoir mettre en commun ce que nous avons trouvé. »

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Quelque chose, je n'en sais rien, je peux juste établir un profil de cet homme.

Vraiment ?

Oui, tu sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de travailler sur cette affaire, c'est n'est pas la première fois que je penche sur son profil. Je peaufinais juste un peu. A quand la grande réunion ? »

L'Agent du CBI sourit et se félicita d'avoir une amie aussi géniale. Elle déclara :

« Bouge pas, je vais demander à l'équipe de venir dans la salle et on mettra tout en commun. »

Camille sourit et laissa filer son amie. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'équipe arriva. Grace munit de son ordinateur portable. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Jane n'étant pas présent. L'Agent du FBI commença :

« John le rouge sévit depuis déjà de nombreuses années en espaçant ses meurtres d'année ou de mois. Dernièrement, il a tué quatre fois en deux mois dont trois en un seul. Il prend de l'assurance, il commettra un prochain meurtre dans les jours suivants. Surement une femme de votre entourage. Je dirais même de Patrick. Effectivement, Taylor Meyer, la première victime était dans celui de l'Agent Cho, Emma Sollis, la deuxième victime était de l'entourage de l'Agent Rigsby, la troisième victime : Rachel Dennan était connue par l'Agent Van Pelt et pour terminer, la dernière victime, Emily Hamilton était connue par Teresa. Il semble toutefois qu'il veut atteindre un but. Il a du laisser des indices afin que nous puissions trouver. »

Elle laissa un léger silence et continua :

« Il me semble que c'est un homme de corpulence tout à fait normal et de taille similaire, de type caucasien, j'irais jusqu'à annoncer qu'il a du être humilié durant son enfance sûrement traité de bizarre tout particulièrement par des filles. Néanmoins, maintenant, il est manipulateur et extrêmement intelligent. Il sait ce qui fait et couvre parfaitement ses arrières. Il est tellement sûr de lui qu'il nous laisse des indices. Vous en avez trouvé ?

Pas besoins d'être du FBI pour deviner ça. »

Camille qui n'avait pas remarqué Jane arriver se tourna vers ce dernier et lança avec une voix tellement froide que les autres agents retenaient leur respiration :

« Il me semble que tu devrais m'accorder un peu plus de respect Patrick. Je suis l'une des rares personnes qui n'éprouve aucune pitié pour ta personne et je sais à quel point la pitié que tu vois dans les yeux de tous ceux que tu côtois t'es insupportable. Crois moi, je suis sûrement la seule personne qui te comprenne aussi bien. »

La jeune femme passa devant le consultant en lui lançant un regard de haut en bas et s'éloigna en déclarant :

« Je crois que j'ai besoins d'un petit Café ! »

L'équipe regarda Jane et Lisbon s'avança, se mit devant lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de d'annoncer :

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos disputes à tout les deux ! Je crois que maintenant une discussion s'impose, vous allez chercher Camille et sans vous plaindre. Je vous attends dans mon bureau ! »

Sur ce, Lisbon prit la direction de son bureau en laissant son équipe seule. Van Pelt déclara :

« Je crois que nous devrions chercher des indices, n'est ce pas Cho, Wayne ? »

Les deux agents hochèrent de la tête et retournèrent à leur bureau respectif. Tandis que Jane se dirigeait vers la cuisine non sent avoir voulu aller voir Lisbon et lui dire que son amie avait été électrocutée par le micro-onde.

oOoOoOoOo

La suite très prochainement ! =D


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le temps attendu Chapitre 7 ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

MandyNormande : Mdr Vraiment ? Rien que ça ? lol Enfin, je suis désolée pour la longueur mais j'avais déjà écrit 29 chapitre avant de publier alors pour la longueur que je peux pas y faire grand-chose… mdr Sinon, au passage, ne me met pas la pression ! Je vais faire une bêtise un jour ! xD HAKUNA MATATA ! Bon je te laisse avec la suite en espérant que tu aimeras, c'est centré sur Camille et Jane. Bye ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 16h13, Mercredi_

Jane s'avança dans la cuisine tout espérant que Camille n'y était plus. Malheureusement pour lui, l'Agent du FBI patientait pour pouvoir savourer son café qui n'était pas encore terminé. Il s'approcha, s'adossa au plan de travail et resta silencieux tout en contemplant la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle préférait l'ignorer. Après quelques minutes de silence, il déclara :

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup Camille. »

La jeune femme leva enfin les yeux sur lui et fit remarquer avec froideur :

« C'est normal. »

Jane demanda tandis qu'il sentait la jeune femme se murait dans un nouveau silence :

« Je ne crois pas qu'elles auraient aimé nous voir ainsi. Nous devrions peut être faire un effort et pourquoi pas faire la paix ? »

Camille arrêta net toute occupation et se tourna vers le consultant et répondit :

« Pour ça, il faudrait que je te pardonne Patrick. Je sais toutefois que tu en as assez de ta culpabilité pour te passer de ma haine. Nous étions proches avant…Une vraie relation fraternelle. Je t'avais prévenu. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écoutée ? »

Jane avait entendu sa voix se casser dans ses dernières paroles. Il répondit avec une sincère tristesse :

« J'en suis désolé Cam. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. »

Il sentait une larme roulée le long de sa joue. Il détestait quand il était faible. Il s'approcha davantage de la jeune femme et tenta le tout pour le tout :

« S'il te plait Camille, je sais qu'il faudra de nombreuses années pour que tu me pardonnes voir même des siècles mais je crois que nous devrions tenter de redevenir comme avant. Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple mais pour elles, pour leur mémoire et pour nous aussi. Faisons un effort, soyons aimable l'un envers l'autre. »

L'Agent du FBI regarda son interlocuteur pour tenter de discerner une parcelle de mensonge mais ne découvrit rien. Certes, il était mettre dans l'art de la manipulation mais elle était profileuse. Elle déclara alors :

« Tu as raison Patrick. Tentons de redevenir comme avant mais, je tiens à préciser que je ne te pardonne pas pour autant. Tu restes pour moi, une des causes principales de leur mort même si je sais pertinemment que d'une certaine manière, tu n'y es absolument pour rien. »

Jane afficha un sourire ravie et ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Le café étant prêt, elle se servit et demanda :

« Je te prépare du thé ? »

Le consultant sourit et fit non de la tête avant de s'exclamer :

« Lisbon veut nous voir dans son bureau. »

Camille laissa échapper un léger rire et fit remarquer :

« Nous devrions peut être y aller alors. »

Jane acquiesça et tandis qu'ils quittaient la cuisine, il demanda :

« Comment connais-tu Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme sourit et but une longue gorgée de son café avant de répondre :

« Nous avons été dans les mêmes écoles depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Tess est ma meilleure amie. Je suis ensuite partie vivre à Washington et tu connais la suite. »

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de l'Agent du CBI et Jane déclara avec humour :

« Entrons dans la cage aux Lions ! »

Camille sourit et ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

oOoOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

Il est temps de découvrir le lien entre Jane et Camille ainsi que la réaction de Lisbon. Faîtes vos jeux ! xD

Réponse aux reviews :

Izarra-sub : La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre. =D J'espère qu'il te plaira !

oOoOoOoOo

_Bureau de l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, 16h39, Mercredi_

Teresa s'impatientait dans son bureau. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, savoir, comprendre et enfin pouvoir être sûre que la relation entre Jane et Camille n'avait pas un passé amoureux. D'ailleurs en quoi ça pouvait la gêner ? Elle se maudit elle-même de penser des choses aussi ambiguë et s'assit. Elle tapa machinalement sur son bureau et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour mettre autant de temps. La distance entre la cuisine et son bureau n'était pourtant pas semée d'embuche ! Elle allait commencer à faire les cent pas quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle lança énervée :

« Jane ! Qu'est ce que je vous ai dis pour la porte ! »

Le consultant déclara pour sa défense :

« Mais vous saviez que j'arrivais ! »

La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération tandis que le consultant prenait place dans le canapé. Camille préféra s'assoir dans un des fauteuils. Lisbon voyant le silence s'installer ordonna :

« Je veux des explications. »

Jane afficha un sourire enfantin et déclara :

« Camille et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances. »

Lisbon se tourna vers son amie pour attendre une confirmation. L'Agent du FBI déclara avec une voix moins joyeuse que Jane :

« Patrick est mon ex-beau-frère. »

Jane la reprit :

« Techniquement, je le suis toujours. »

Camille ne réagit pas et continua :

« Je suis sûre que tu te souviens d'Helen ma sœur. Nous étions très proches et je t'avais qu'elle s'était mariée avec un charlatan. Désolée Patrick mais tu en étais un. Enfin bref, je t'avais aussi annoncée la naissance de Sarah ma nièce et je t'ai appris aussi qu'elles avaient été assassinées. Voilà Patrick était ce charlatan. »

Lisbon venait de faire le rapprochement. Comment avait elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Tout coïncidait ! Certes, Camille n'avait pas été dans les détails quand elle lui avait annoncé la mort de sa sœur et de sa nièce. Lisbon n'étant pas vraiment curieuse, elle n'avait pas non plus regardé le dossier de Jane et dans l'affaire de John le rouge, elle sautait obligatoirement les pages de ses proches d'où le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas les prénoms de sa femme et de sa fille ni leur visage. Le silence régna. Jane se leva, s'approcha et demanda à sa patronne qui restait sans voix au milieu :

« Vous allez bien Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme répondit encore perdue :

« Oui oui…Juste un peu secouée. »

Camille se leva à son tour et prit dans ses bras son amie. Après une petite minute d'étreinte, elles se séparèrent. Lisbon bredouilla un « vous pouvez y aller ». Jane et Camille, jugeant préférable de la laisser assimiler tout ça, s'en allèrent. Quand ils furent tous les deux à l'extérieur, l'Agent du FBI fit remarquer :

« Tu as de l'affection pour Teresa. »

Le consultant regarda sa belle-sœur et demanda suspicieux :

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

La jeune blonde sourit. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'espace des bureaux.

oOoOoOoOo

Je sais, c'est un peu court, moi-même, je trouve ça un peu ridicule mais ayant déjà écrit bcp de chapitres, les redécouper me parait un peu complexe…lol Enfin, désolée !


	9. Chapter 9

Réponse aux reviews :

Leelou09 : Merci pour ta simple phrase ! =D Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Au passage, Bienvenue ! =D

MandyNormande : Faut être patiente, le Jisbon arrive mais bon, ça ne serait pas marrant si c'était aussi simple nan ? Au passage, j'ai pris des beignets, je les ai posés sur mon bureau mais quand je suis revenue, il n'y en avait plus, c'est toi qui les a pris ou c'est le Standardiste ? mdr

Izarra-sub : Bravo pour Camille ! =) Je sais je sais…Vraiment désolée pour la longueur des chapitres...Enfin, j'espère que même si c'est un peu court, la suite te plaira quand même ! Bye ! =D

filament-de-lune : Welcome ! =D Merci pour ta review, c'est rassurant ! =)

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 20h05, Mercredi_

La fin de journée était passée sans encombre. Camille ayant bien fait connaissance avec les membres de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous restés très tard pour tenter de trouver un indice sans rien trouver pour autant. Lisbon n'avait pas quitté son bureau depuis la confrontation avec l'Agent du FBI et le consultant. Jane étant affalé sur son canapé comme à son habitude. Lisbon sortit enfin de son bureau et déclara à l'intention de son équipe :

« Rentrez chez vous, on ne trouvera rien ce soir. »

Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'en allèrent en ayant au préalable jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'espace des bureaux. Jane demanda :

« Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? »

Camille qui commençait à ranger ses affaires regarda son « ex-beau frère » et répondit :

« Rien de particulier. Je vais sûrement découvrir ma chambre d'hôtel. »

Lisbon répondit doucement presque avec une voix éteinte :

« Je vais aller me reposer. »

Le consultant ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda incrédule :

« Vous rigolez j'espère ! Vous venez de vous revoir et vous allez passer votre soirée de votre côté ? C'est ridicule ! »

L'Agent du FBI fit un léger sourire en coin tandis qu'elle mettait son sac sur son épaule et ajouta :

« Tu as raison. Tess ? Ca te dit un petit restaurant ? »

Teresa qui d'un côté mourrait d'envie d'accepter et de l'autre préférait se remettre de ses émotions se mit à réfléchir. Elle opta pour le moment en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Les deux femmes se sourirent quand elles eurent conclu pour un restaurant Français. Camille se tourna soudain vivement vers le consultant et demanda avec un sourire malicieux qui cachait sûrement quelque chose :

« Et si Patrick venait avec nous ? Ca serait un bon moyen d'être tous ensemble pour parler et passer un bon moment. »

Lisbon regarda son amie avec un regard interrogateur et Jane fit de même. Il connaissait Camille, savait qu'elle mijotait quelque chose. Il savait qu'elle était en pleine analyse de son comportement et de celui de sa supérieure et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il déclina gentiment l'invitation préférant s'éloigner :

« Non merci, c'est gentil je vais rentrer chez moi. »

La profileuse ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et fit remarquer :

« C'est toi qui nous a incité à passer du temps ensemble ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te joindre à nous. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, qu'en penses-tu Teresa ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de protester mais elle se contenta de la refermer. Elle restait sans voix. Jane voulut lui aussi répliquer mais fut coupé par sa belle-sœur :

« Et bien c'est réglé ! On y va tous les trois ! »

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et demanda tandis que ses amis n'arrivaient pas :

« Ba alors, vous voulez camper ici ? »

Jane et Lisbon se mirent alors en marche vers l'ascenseur et tandis que celui-ci ouvrait ses portes, Teresa entra. Camille voulant entrer se fit attraper par le bras par Jane et celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Cam ? »

La jeune femme se dégagea et entra dans la boite de métal suivie de près par Jane. L'ascenseur ferma donc ses portes sous le regard amusé de la directrice : Madeleine Hightower.

oOoOoOoOo


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse aux reviews :

filament-de-lune : Héhéhé, moi aussi j'aime bien les personnages qu'on intègre dans l'histoire ! Ca permet de le découvrir et de mettre du sang neuf ! xD Camille va commencer à dès ce chapitre à titiller notre petit couple et ce pour le reste de la fic ! xD Tu verras, elle sera diabolique avec une certaine personne qui va arriver dans le chapitre 14 mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! C'est la surprise ! =D J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire !

lili : Tu veux que je termine ? Tu n'aime pas ? xD Nan, je rigole évidemment ! Néanmoins ça ne va pas être simple désolée ! Il faudra être patient ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Restaurant français, en terrasse, 20h21, Mercredi_

Les trois amis prirent place à une table destinée à quatre personnes. Jane étant placée en face des deux jeunes femmes. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils purent commander ce qu'ils eurent envie. Camille étant restée à l'eau, Jane et Lisbon partageaient à eux seuls une bouteille de vin rouge. Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, évoquant quelques souvenirs. Avant l'arrivé des plats, la profileuse s'excusa pour rejoindre les toilettes. Le consultant voulant avoir une conversation avec elle, s'excusa à son tour et laissa sa supérieure seule. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas mais qui était nécessaire pour parler seul à seul avec l'Agent du FBI. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'arrive aux toilettes et lui demanda :

« A quoi joues-tu ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

Jane n'étant pas convaincu s'exclama :

« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Je te connais. Certes tu es très douée, je dois le reconnaitre mais je te connais ! »

Camille demanda légèrement agacée :

« Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? »

Patrick lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que Lisbon n'était pas là et murmura :

« Depuis le début de la soirée, tu nous laisses, Lisbon et moi, parler ensemble, rire, tu as même insisté pour que nous prenions la même voiture alors que toi tu prenais la tienne, et là, tu pars aux toilettes alors que tu détestes les toilettes publiques ! Cam, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais arrête de suite. Je le sens très mal. »

La jeune femme déclara alors :

« Arrête un peu Patrick, j'ai l'impression que tu es aveugle ! Teresa est attirée par toi et toi, tu es attiré par elle ! Vous êtes faits pour être ensembles ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'admettre ? C'est vraiment frustrant ! »

Patrick sentit la colère monter en lui. Il fit remarquer :

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? Tu es ici que depuis le début de l'après midi et tu te permets de faire des conclusions hâtives ! »

Camille ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda avec un amusement non dissimulé :

« Mettrais-tu en doute ma faculté d'observation ? Je te rappelle que le comportement humain et son langage corporel n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Je sais reconnaitre deux personnes qui sont attirées l'une par l'autre quand j'en vois. Je peux t'assurer que Tess et toi êtes faits pour être ensembles. Du moins pour tenter d'essayer quelques choses. Crois-moi Patrick, je sais qu'elle se butera si je lui en parle mais toi, je sais que tu pourras m'aider pour qu'elle se dévoile. Ose me dire que tu ne rêves pas secrètement d'elle, que ses lèvres ne te donne pas envie de les embrasser, que son corps…

Arrête-toi là ! Je rends les armes. Tu as raison… »

La jeune femme afficha un sourire vainqueur et ordonna :

« Ba qu'est ce que tu attends ? Rejoins là ! Je m'occupe de vous et laisse-moi faire ! »

Sur ce, elle entra dans les toilettes et Jane retourna voir Lisbon. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il reprenait place :

« Excusez moi Lisbon, je devais savoir si Camille et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde pour notre relation. Je voulais être certain de son choix. »

Sa supérieure sourit et baissa les yeux. Jane demanda inquiet :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Teresa leva subitement les yeux vers son interlocuteur et répondit gênée :

« Non pas du tout…Seulement, je suis un peu mal à l'aise… »

Le consultant demanda en espérant qu'il pourrait aider son patron :

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Lisbon se trémoussa nerveusement sur sa chaise et déclara après un petit moment de silence :

« Vous et Cam…Vous semblez tellement…enfin tellement intime. C'est très gênant de devoir partager un dîner avec vous deux. »

Jane resta sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Certes, Camille était sa belle-sœur du moins pour elle : « ex ». Ils avaient évidemment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, de plus leur capacité de lire dans les gens comme dans des livres ouverts leur avait permis de partager énormément de chose. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, malgré leur dispute dut à la mort de leur famille, ils étaient restés proches. Il emprisonna la main de sa supérieure qui reposait sur la table et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait :

« Mais non, vous savez, avec Camille nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis déjà près de trois ans. Nous nous sommes disputés puisqu'elle me reprochait la mort de ma femme et de ma fille. Me disant que c'était de ma faute, que j'aurais du l'écouter. Croyez moi, y-a-t'il de quoi être gêné de savoir son consultant en quasi froid avec sa meilleure amie ? »

Lisbon ne savant pas quoi répondre se contenta de retirer vivement sa main et d'annoncer avec une voix faussement joyeuse :

« Tiens voilà les plats, je me demande où est Cam. Je vais aller la chercher. Qui sait elle a peut être eu un problème ! »

Jane voulut la retenir, lui dire que l'Agent du FBI était sûrement accoudée au lavabo, lisant son livre de poche qu'elle mettait tout le temps dans son sac en cas de longue attente. Il n'eut pas le temps. Le serveur se tenait devant lui.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors heureux ? Il est un peu (pas beaucoup) plus long mais bon ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! =D


	11. Chapter 11

Je déteste le village où mon père habite…Internet rame et s'éteint sans cesse quand j'arrive à y aller ! GRRRRRR STUPIDE VILLAGE DE Charente Maritime ! xD Enfin vous avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à y aller après de nombreux efforts ! Bon je laisse place aux réponses et ensuite à la lecture ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

simon-barker-O6 : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Izarra-sub : Héhéhé, il arrive le Jisbon dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais c'est léger ! Pour Camille, tu verras bien ! Elle est très douée ! xD

oOoOoOoOo

_Restaurant Français, Toilette pour femme, 20h59, Mercredi_

Teresa se félicita d'avoir échappé à Jane. Certes elle l'appréciait mais elle devait avouer que cette conversation devenait de plus en plus embarrassante. Elle soupira en pensant à ses plus de cinq minutes à se disputer mentalement contre son subconscient pour savoir si oui ou non elle devait partir du restaurant. Elle arriva très vite aux toilettes des femmes et entra. Elle chercha la profileuse et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand elle la découvrit. Sa meilleure amie était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes et lisait tranquillement. Camille fit un coucou stupide à son amie comme une gamine prise en flagrant délit. Teresa demanda avec incompréhension :

« Mais que fais-tu ? »

La jeune femme blonde rangea son livre dans son sac, se leva et répondit tout en se dirigeant vers les lavabos et le miroir :

« J'ai commencé à lire ce livre et, je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai été prise dedans, je pouvais plus m'arrêter ! »

Teresa fit remarquer tandis qu'elle suivait du regard son amie :

« Mais ça fait presque un quart d'heure ! »

Camille haussa les épaules et déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Ah vraiment ? C'est fous ce que le temps passe vite ! Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte ! »

Lisbon regarda l'Agent du FBI avec insistance se doutant de quelque chose et finit par déclarer en se détendant un peu :

« Tu te rends compte que tu m'as laissée avec Jane ? Nous avons eu une conversation plus que…dérangeante…Vraiment Cam, pourquoi es tu partie ? De plus, tu ne vas jamais dans les toilettes publiques !

Ah…Tu t'en rappelles ?

Comment ne pas se rappeler de la crise que tu nous faisais en maternelle quand le passage aux toilettes était obligatoire !

Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Tu n'étais pas contre quand on savait que Tim avait vomi dans quasiment la totalité des toilettes.

Ce n'est pas faux… »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Camille redevint plus sérieuse et demanda :

« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? »

Teresa regarda sa meilleure amie et demanda :

« De qui parles-tu ? »

L'Agent du FBI insista du regard et fit remarquer :

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

Lisbon se mit à rougir et souffla :

« Jane… »

Camille sourit et déclara tout en s'asseyant sur le plan près des lavabos :

« Ah ba enfin ! Alors ? »

L'Agent du CBI se défendit :

« Il est possible que son physique ne me rende pas insensible à son charme mais il est techniquement impossible que je ressente quelque chose pour lui qui soit autre que de l'amitié ! Nous travaillons ensemble ! Et puis, vraiment, crois-tu que Jane se pose ce type de question ? Nan impossible ! Nous sommes bien trop différents ! Certes, nous nous entendons bien, il m'arrive même de sourire à ses bêtises et de le défendre mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ressens quelque chose pour lui ! Quoi c'est vrai nan ? De plus, on n'irait pas du tout ensemble ! Je te dis, c'est impossible ! De plus, ce n'est pas en partant aux toilettes pour nous laisser touts les deux que ça marchera pour autant ! »

La profileuse qui avait gardé un sourire malicieux durant le monologue de son amie déclara :

« A oui tu as raison, Patrick et toi, c'est impossible ! »

Teresa fit remarquer alors :

« Tiens, toi aussi tu es d'accord ! »

Camille souffla et ajouta tandis qu'elle se mettait debout :

« C'était ironique Teresa… »

L'Agent du CBI regarda son amie incrédule et fit remarquer :

« On devrait peut être retourner à table. Nos plats vont refroidir. »

La jeune blonde ajouta tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

« Et Patrick va nous attendre. »

Teresa lança un regard noir à son amie tandis qu'elle passait devant elle. Les deux femmes rejoignirent leur table sous les yeux curieux de Jane. Il se contenta de commencer à manger. Le repas se termina dans un quasi silence essuyant quelques blagues de Jane. Une bataille pour savoir qui allait payer fut déclenchée. Le combat fut gagné par Camille, celle-ci ayant laissé sa meilleure amie et son ex-beau-frère mener bataille pour aller payer discrètement. Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour quand elle les avertit. Arrivé devant les voitures, l'Agent du FBI accorda un bref signe de la main et entra dans sa voiture, une mini blanche avec des traits noirs sur le capot. Elle adressa un discret clin d'œil à Patrick et démarra pour se rendre à son hôtel. Jane et Lisbon se regardèrent et se demandèrent pourquoi ils avaient accepté le covoiturage. Ils entrèrent donc dans la voiture et Teresa la fit démarrer pour prendre le chemin du CBI.

oOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre avec que Jane et Lisbon !


	12. Chapter 12

Un chapitre où Lisbon et Jane se retrouve uniquement tout les deux. Hum…Ca va donner quoi ?

Réponse aux reviews :

simon-barker-O6 : Merci beaucoup ! =D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

filament-de-lune : Ah ! Sans vouloir être méchante, ça me rassure de n'être pas la seule à subir les aléas d'internet ! J'espère que ça s'arrangera, pour le moment, moi ça fonctionne plutôt bien ! xD Enfin, sinon tu me fais trop d'honneur à lire ma fic en première ! Merci ! =D

Alexia : Désolée, juste du charme pour le moment…Faudra attendre le Chapitre 20 pour du pure de chez pure ! Faut prendre son temps dans une relation ! =P Bon, je te laisse lire ! Au passage, tu ne regarderais pas Gossip Girl ? xD

Izarra-sub : =D La voilà, je te la sers sur un plateau d'argent ! xD

Castiela : Welcome, et merci pour ta review. La Charente Maritime tu aimes bien ? O_O Je déteste cette région ! Je veux retourner dans le Centre ! xD

MandyNormande : Regarde bien parce que ce n'est pas moi ! Je t'attend tout le temps pour partager le petit dej' avec toi !

Nan…je ne suis pas Sadique…Tu veux ton Jisbon ? TIENS LE VOILA ! xD Mais pas beaucoup…Héhéhé, il faut être patiente ma chère, la poule ne fait pas d'œuf en deux jours ! (je ne sais pas d'où je sors cette phrase… -') Tu apprendras petit scarabée qu'en matière de « chiantisme », je suis très douée moi aussi ! xD

Pour ton suicide en direct…MOI AUSSI JE VEUX LA SUITE DE TES FICS ! xD Na alors c'est toi qui voit… =P

Bon, je te laisse maintenant déguster, savourer et apprécier…La suite ! xD Bisous Inspectrice Mione-Christie ! « SMACK » lol

oOoOoOoOo

_Sur le chemin du CBI, 22h03, Mercredi_

L'habitacle de la voiture renfermait une atmosphère tendue. Lisbon restant fixée sur la route et Jane tentant de trouver une idée pour parler. Il fit remarquer tandis qu'il regardait la route défiler :

« Vous ne semblez pas attristée par la mort de votre amie. »

La jeune femme se crispa sur le volant et demanda sur la défensive :

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? »

Jane détourna son regard de la route et le posa sur sa supérieure. Il répondit, scrutant la moindre parcelle de son visage :

« Vous n'êtes pas perturbée. »

Lisbon afficha un sourire amusé et répliqua :

« Croyez-moi, je le suis. Emily et moi étions relativement proches. Elle était dans l'équipe des cheerleaders avec Cam. Nous nous sommes connues après un match. Enfin bref, je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis des années, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je m'écroule en pleur dans vos bras ? »

Jane fit mine de réfléchir et répondit sur un ton détaché :

« Ca serait une réaction justifiée et appropriée à la situation.

Vous dîtes n'importe quoi Jane.

Non pas du tout, c'est normal de pleurer quand on perd quelqu'un qui nous était cher.

Je viens de vous dire que je ne savais rien de sa vie actuelle. Nous nous étions perdues de vu. Vous voulez que je pleure pour quelqu'un qui m'était inconnu ? Si je le faisais, je devrais faire la même chose à chaque affaire !

Qui vous dit que je serais toujours là pour vous consoler ? Profitez-en, je suis là ! »

Teresa ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et fit remarquer :

« Vous n'allez pas profiter que l'une de mes amies de lycée soit décédée pour me séduire Jane ! C'est…c'est…déloyal ! »

Jane sourit amusé et demanda :

« Déloyal ? Lisbon, vous avez de drôle d'idées ! »

Lisbon s'empourpra et répondit :

« Désolée, mais je crois qu'effectivement ça l'est ! Je n'ai rien pour faire de même !

Parce que vous voulez me séduire ? »

Prise aux pièges, Lisbon se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, elle déclara offensée :

« Non ! Jane, il me semble que vous aussi vous avez de drôle d'idées ! »

Patrick sourit et ajouta innocemment :

« C'est vous qui avez commencé. »

Teresa secoua la tête et ordonna :

« Arrêtez votre petit jeu Jane, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant ! »

Le consultant fit une mine boudeuse et affirma tout de même :

« Qui vous dis que c'est un jeu ? Peut être que je veux vraiment vous séduire après tout. »

Lisbon sentit extrêmement bizarre suite à cette annonce. Elle préféra l'ignorer et dévia vite la conversation sur autre chose en déclarant :

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous à une heure raisonnable. »

Jane sourit, il devait reconnaitre que sa supérieure était passée mettre dans l'art de la pirouette. Il se doutait que Camille avait du la titiller un peu. Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Il voulut parler mais la voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés. Lisbon éteignit le contacte de sa voiture et déclara heureuse de savoir le moment difficile passer :

« Voilà Jane, vous êtes arrivé à destination ! »

Le consultant se promit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça et fit « malencontreusement » tomber ses clés du côté de Lisbon. Il s'exclama faussement agacé :

« Oh nan ! Excusez-moi Lisbon mais mes clés sont tombées à vos pieds ! »

La jeune femme voulut se baisser pour les attraper mais Jane la devança. Il se pencha récupéra ses clés mais son pied dérapa « sans le faire exprès ». Il se trouva coller à Teresa qui était bloquée par la portière. Leur visage étant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Face à cette situation dérangeante, elle poussa doucement le consultant qui déclara :

« Désolé, j'ai dérapé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. »

La jeune femme se contenta de garder le silence et de baisser les yeux et Jane sortit de la voiture. Il lui adressa un bref signe de la main qui lui fut rendu timidement. Chacun s'en alla de son côté.

oOoOoOoOo

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! Vers l'infini et l'au-delà !


	13. Chapter 13

Petit chapitre où Camille va titiller notre chère Lisbon ! =D A vous de me dire si ça vous plait puisque ensuite, place au Chapitre 14 qui réserve une charmante surprise pour tout les fans de Jisbon.

Réponse aux reviews :

MandyNormande : Désolée pour la petite phrase, je voulais mettre un truc Disney mais bon…Ba je vais changer à la fin ! Ca en sera une autre ! xD

Hum…pour ton mémoire…ça a l'air…Passionnant ! Je te souhaite bonne chance, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu faire 33pages ! Je t'envoie des bisous faits artisanalement de Charente Maritime pour t'encourager ! =D

2chapitres par jour ? J'y ai songé mais bon…Je ne sais pas…Nan, je vais te laisser patienter ! xD Je vais voir pour plus tard !

Attend, je vais t'avouer quelque chose : JE VOUDRAIS DEJA ETRE ROI !

Bon je te laisse, courage pour ton mémoire ! Je t'embrasse fort ! =D

simon-barker-O6 : Héhéhéhé, je dois avouer qu'il est doué ! Mais attention, c'était « sans le faire exprès » ! xD

Izarra-sub : Le prochain chapitre avec du Jisbon sera…Nan, je ne dis rien, tu verras bien ! xD

Alexia : Oui je sais, désolée…Non ne pleure pas ! Je t'en prie ! Je te donnerai une sucette si tu veux ! Ca marche ? xD Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçue d'avoir attendu ! xo xo A. ! xD

filament-de-lune : Dis moi, serais tu une grande admiratrice du Jisbon ?( moi aussi au passage) lol Je suis contente que tu es internet ! Je sais que pour moi, c'est une épreuve, non, je ne suis pas une geek mais j'aime savoir que ça marche pour aller sur les sites dont j'ai besoin (comme celui-ci)! xD Bon je te laisse lire ! Bye ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 7h59, Jeudi_

Camille arriva au CBI, les yeux fatigués et les gestes lents. Elle avait travaillé toute la nuit sur l'affaire. Elle pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose mais pour cela, malheureusement, elle devait savoir qui serait la prochaine victime et donc, elle n'allait en aucune façon le dire à l'équipe. Elle s'avança dans l'espace des bureaux et ne fut pas surprise d'être la première. Elle alla donc se faire du café. Quand elle revint, elle croisa Jane qui allait à la cuisine. Ils s'échangèrent un bonjour et Camille demanda avec curiosité, soudain moins fatiguée :

« Alors cette fin de soirée ? »

Jane afficha un superbe sourire et répondit :

« Super ! »

L'Agent du FBI déclara alors tandis qu'elle remarquait son amie sortir de l'ascenseur :

« Tess me racontera sûrement tout ça ! »

Jane sourit. Avec l'alliance de sa belle-sœur, Lisbon craquera à coup sûr. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour se préparer du thé et aussi une tasse de café pour sa supérieure. Camille quant à elle venait de rejoindre son amie. Elles se saluèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau de Lisbon. La profileuse s'installa dans le sofa et déclara :

« On a passé une bonne soirée hier ! »

Teresa s'installa sur son fauteuil et grogna un « oui » sourd tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans ses bras. Camille intriguée, se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se déplaça discrètement jusqu'à arriver derrière son amie. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de l'Agent et murmura :

« Nuit mouvementée ? »

Lisbon sursauta et s'exclama d'une voix grognon :

« Naaan ! Je t'en pris Cam…Laisse moi me reposer un peu.

Te reposer ou bien penser ?

Ca fait une différence ?

Oui, si tu te reposes, je veux savoir ce que tu as fais de ta nuit et si au contraire, tu penses, je veux savoir à quoi tu penses. Donc ?

Je me repose Cam, juste un petit moment de repos.

Qu'as-tu fais de ta nuit ?

J'ai dormi…

Je ne crois pas.

Et toi, tu as fais quoi de ta nuit ? »

Camille retrouva le canapé et répondit :

- « J'ai travaillé. »

Teresa leva les yeux vers son amie et demanda :

« Vraiment ? »

L'Agent du FBI répondit tout en s'étirant :

« Evidemment ! Alors, qu'as-tu fais ? »

Lisbon se leva et alla s'assoir près de son amie. Elle déclara doucement :

« J'ai pensé.

Et à quoi ?

A Jane et à moi…

Et ça a donné quoi ?

Ca a donné que je suis complètement perdue…

Que c'est il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

Teresa souffla et déclara :

« Hier, dans la voiture, Jane a clairement sous entendu qu'il voulait me séduire…et quand nous sommes arrivés au CBI, et bien, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une situation embarrassante.

En quoi ça te dérange ? Tu ne le trouve pas désagréable, je me trompe ?

Effectivement, je ne suis pas insensible à son charme mais il est mon subordonné !

Sauf erreur de ma part, il est interdis aux agents du CBI d'entretenir des liaisons ensemble mais pas aux consultants et aux agents ! Patrick est un consultant et toi un Agent ! Il n'y a aucun problème !

S'il n'y avait que ça…

Qu'est ce qui te dérange ?

Lisbon baissa les yeux, presque honteuse de devoir annoncer ce qui la dérangeait. Elle finit par souffler :

« Son passé… »

Camille ouvrit de grands yeux. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Elle déclara légèrement irritée que son amie fasse du « chichi » pour par grand-chose :

« Arrête un peu Tess, tu deviens ridicule ! En quoi son passé de charlatan de dérange ? Il ne l'est plus maintenant !

Non ce n'est pas ça…C'est ta sœur et ta nièce…J'ai peur que s'il me séduit, c'est uniquement pour compenser son manque d'affection.

Oh…Je vois…Ecoute moi bien Teresa, il aimait sincèrement Helen et Sarah, je peux t'assurer qu'après leur mort, il s'est promis de ne plus jamais aimer personne. Il estimait ne pas le mériter. Tu es la première femme qui fait naître chez Patrick une petite flamme dans ses yeux depuis leur mort. Crois-moi, il t'aime. »

Teresa serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et elles passèrent deux bonnes minutes dans cette position sous les yeux de Jane qui avait préféré laisser les deux amies.

oOoOoOoOo

A bientôt dans le chapitre 14 qui sera…mouvementé ! xD L'amour nous guidera…


	14. Chapter 14

Un petit Chapitre où quelqu'un que vous aimez tous à la folie intervient (c'est ironique ! xD) Je sens que ma dernière heure va sonner suite à ça ! Enfin, ça dépend…Vous verrez bien ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Izarra-sub : Certes, c'est court mais je poste tous les jours ! =D Ca devrait compenser un peu pour le moment. (Je l'espère) xD Ah le cas de Lisbon…J'ai envie de te dire, comment ferais-tu si ta meilleure amie te titiller toujours sur ce sujet et que le principal intéressé.

LittleMissFierce : =D Oui comme tu dis, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue (même si tu lis depuis le début ! xD) Et je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise autant ! =D Ah…Camille ! Mon petit personnage adoré ! Contente qu'elle soit ta nouvelle BFF (même si le sens des deux FF m'échappe ! xD) Et pour la suite….Tindin la voilà ! =D J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !

Castiela : Tu es de quel département ? (41, Loir et Cher pour ma part !) J'aime nos petits châteaux qui font notre fierté ! xD (Je fais de la pub pour notre région) xD

Ensuite, un grand merci pour ton compliment, je me suis sentie rougir comme une tomate ! xD

Au passage, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de dormir alors je mets la suite ! xD Bonne lecture ! =D

Alexia : Je sens que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre (tu vas plutôt me tuer mais bon…lol) Bye ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 14h12, Jeudi_

L'équipe avait mangé ensemble dans un petit restaurant pas loin à pied de l'agence. Ils étaient maintenant tous à leur bureau. Jane étant dans son sofa, il avait laissé de la place pour sa belle sœur. Celle-ci discutant avec Grace. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur émise son ding et libère une femme rousse aux cheveux bouclés. Elle s'avança vers eux et déclara avec joie en se dirigeant vers Jane :

« Patrick ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! »

Camille lança un regard furieux à son ex-beau-frère qui se leva pour saluer la femme sans grande conviction :

« Kristina ! Que nous vaut votre visite ?

Oh, je suis venue proposer mes services.

Ah vraiment ? Vous allez parler aux fantômes ?

Patrick, je pensais que vous étiez passé au dessus de ça !

Comme vous le voyez non ! »

Un silence pesant se fit sentir. Camille, ne voyant pas d'un bon œil cette femme se leva et se présenta :

« Bonjour, je suis l'Agent Spécial Camille Sullivan du FBI. »

Kristina serra vigoureusement la main de la jeune femme et se présenta à son tour :

« Kristina Frye, je suis médium. »

Camille demanda pour être certaine d'avoir correctement entendu :

« Médium ?

Oui c'est exact.

Attendez, vous prétendez pouvoir parler aux esprits ?

Encore exact. »

L'Agent du FBI laissa échapper un rire moqueur et se tourna vers Jane pour lui demander :

« Patrick, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ça ? »

Le consultant se défendit :

« Je n'y crois pas le moins du monde ! Cam, tu me connais ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau de son amie et déclara :

« Je vais prévenir Tess que Mme Frye est ici. »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna. Jane s'installa alors sur son canapé et tenta d'ignorer le plus possible Kristina. Néanmoins celle-ci en décida autrement et demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'un Agent du FBI vient faire ici ? D'autant qu'elle semble plutôt proche de vous et de l'Agent Lisbon. »

Jane répondit :

« Et vous que faites-vous ici ?

Je viens vous aider !

Elle aussi et je pense qu'elle sera plus efficace que vous. »

Les trois agents présents se retinrent de rire. Kristina voulut répondre mais Lisbon et Camille arrivèrent. Teresa demanda :

« Bonjour Mme Frye. Que faites-vous ici ?

Je viens vous aider pour votre enquête.

Nous aider ? Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais je ne vois pas en quoi votre présence pourrait nous aider.

Je sais, vous devez vous dire que je ne servirai à rien mais si je peux entrer en contacte avec leur esprit. Je pourrais tirer des renseignements. »

Camille déclara visiblement énervée par la nouvelle venue :

« Mais bien sûr ! Arrêtez un peu Mme Frye ! C'est ridicule ! Vous pouvez communiquer aux esprits comme moi je parle aux sirènes !

Ecoutez Agent Sullivan. Certes, je vois que vous êtes aussi sceptique que Jane sur mes capacités mais si vous plaît, accordez-moi le bénéfice du doute. »

La jeune blonde fit mine de réfléchir et lança sur un ton de défis :

« Bien, c'est d'accord. Si vous arrivez à communiquer avec la femme de Patrick, et que vous lui demandez si elle me connait et en l'occurrence qui je suis pour eux, si elle me connait évidemment. Ah et en plus, demandez lui sa fleur préférée ! Je suis certaine que cette information vous ne la trouverez pas sur internet, Patrick, lui pourra répondre à cette question. »

Kristina pinça les lèvres et fit remarquer :

« Communiquer avec les esprits n'est pas sur commande.

Dommage pour vous Mme Frye. Je ne vous croirais donc pas ! »

L'Agent du FBI regarda intensivement le médium en l'attente d'une réaction et laissa échapper un sourire quand la jeune femme donna signe qu'elle ne répondrait pas. L'équipe ayant suivis l'échange était partagé entre le rire ou la compassion. Ils se contentèrent de rien faire. Jane prit Camille par les épaules et déclara en la poussant vers la cuisine :

« On va aller se faire du thé et du café. »

Ils s'en allèrent en laissant donc Lisbon avec Kristina.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors alors ? xD Je sais, Kristina vient de débarquer ! Enfin, la pauvre va s'en prendre pleins la tête par notre chère Camille ! =D


	15. Chapter 15

De retour chez moi…Ca fait du bien de retrouver mon gros nounours qui me sert de chien, ma chambre (ba oui quand même), mes ami(e)s, ma maman et mon frère ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

MandyNormande : Tu commences déjà à me faire saliver avec ton idée de nouvelle fic ! xD J'ai hâte hâte hâte ! =D Pour Krikri…Tu vois ce que ça fait quand elle intervient ? Hein, tu as vu ? lol Tu comprends ma douleur quand je la vois ? xD Nan sérieusement, tu verras, elle va être « dératiser » comme tu l'a si bien dis ! Et par qui ? Je te laisse deviner ! xD

Castiela : Hum…Châteauroux…lol Comme tu le dis si bien : Suspense ! Pour le petit défi…Hum, Surprise ! xD

Au passage, c'est bon les tomates ! xD

Izarra-sub : Si ça peut te rassurer, Camille va tout faire pour l'en empêcher. Krikri sera bientôt qu'une figure de ridicule ! xD

Pour la réponse au dernier chapitre, tu m'excuses, j'ai du m'arrêter parce qu'on me parlait et quand j'ai repris, je pensais avoir terminé de te répondre voilà pourquoi ma phrase se termine très très bizarrement…Encore désolée ! =D

Alexia : Je savais que Kristina était ta grande copine ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 14h47, Jeudi_

Camille et Jane arrivèrent dans la cuisine et la jeune femme se tourna vers son ex-beau-frère pour attendre des explications. Patrick déclara :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Cam. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et demanda avec amusement :

« Ah oui, et je crois quoi ?

Que Kristina et moi sommes sortis ensemble.

Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Non ! »

Camille ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête, scandalisée de voir son ex-beau-frère lui mentir ouvertement. Elle s'exclama, sentant la colère prendre petit à petit le dessus sur son calme qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder :

« Ne me mens pas Patrick Jane !

Mais je ne te mens pas ! »

La profileuse serra ses poings et déclara :

« Patrick, si tu continues à me mentir ainsi, tu pourras dire adieu à toutes chances de sortir avec Teresa. Je te pourrirai auprès de cette dernière et tu pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Alors tu vas gentiment répondre à ma question, es-tu sorti oui ou non avec cette voyante ? »

Jane sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour dévier le sujet et encore moins, mentir. Il se résigna à lui dire la vérité que d'ailleurs, elle savait déjà :

« D'accord, nous avons dîné ensemble, il y a quelque mois et c'est tout ce qu'il y a eu ! »

L'Agent du FBI secoua la tête dépitée et demanda :

« Tu avais déjà des sentiments pour Teresa ?

Evidemment !

Et tu préfères te comporter comme un crétin ?

Non ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque ! »

La jeune femme frappa dans ses mains pour applaudir tout en déclarant dépitée :

« Bravo Patrick ! Maintenant, tu as une fille qui se colle à toi comme une moule à son rocher et une autre qui va se refermer comme une huitre ! Je te dis : Félicitation ! »

Jane sourit. Le comportement de sa belle sœur lui avait clairement manqué. Il fit remarquer néanmoins pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

« Jolie ! Deux comparaisons avec des mollusques différents dans une même phrase ! »

Camille sourit et ajouta :

- « Ce n'était pas voulu. »

Jane commença à préparer le thé et le café tandis que la jeune femme s'adosser à la table. Elle déclara pensive :

« Elle va regretter de te coller… »

Le consultant se tourna vers elle et demanda légèrement inquiet :

« Pardon ? Tu parles de quoi ? »

Camille se remit droite et répondit :

« Cette Kristina, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de s'accrocher plus longtemps à toi !

Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Tu verras bien mon cher ! Je peux déjà t'assurer qu'elle ne voudra plus t'approcher ! »

Jane sourit à l'idée que ce soit possible. Les breuvages étant finis, il servit du thé dans une tasse et du café dans deux autres. Il tendit une des tasses contenant du café à la jeune femme qui le remercia. Celle-ci but une longue gorgée avant de demander :

« Tu aurais du fil, du scotch, et une chaise qui menace de céder ? »

Le mentaliste regarda sa belle sœur étonné et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas, mais que vas-tu faire avec ce matériel ? »

La jeune femme lui fit face et demanda avec malice :

« Fais moi confiance, tu as ou tu n'as pas ?

Va voir Cho. Il pourra sûrement t'aider. »

Camille sourit, elle adorait clairement l'asiatique. Elle prit sa tasse et partit bien vite en lançant avec satisfaction :

« Merci Patrick ! »

Le consultant se trouva seul avec une tasse de thé qu'il allait boire et une tasse de café pour sa supérieure. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa belle-sœur.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors d'après vous, que va faire notre Agent du FBI préférée ? xD Je vous laisse parier ! =D


	16. Chapter 16

Réponse aux reviews :

Leelou09 : Je me suis éclatée à le faire alors, bon, je peux avoir un sens de l'humour limite, un rien me fait rire ! xD

Izarra-sub : Hum, tes idées sont pas mal ! Néanmoins, je tiens à préciser que la chaise, ça ne se voit pas de suite qu'elle est « chancelante » donc bon…Tu verras bien dans le prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant Camille va chercher un peu d'aide auprès de Cho ! =D

Pour les mollusques, je ne l'avais pas fais exprès au début, je n'avais pas fais gaffe. C'est qu'après, alors j'ai rajouté un petit bout de dialogue ! xD

MandyNormande : =D Toujours autant de plaisir à écrire pour te répondre (d'ailleurs tout le monde aussi ! =D) Héhéhé, tu es douée, tu pourrais rejoindre Camille dans sa vengeance ! xD Tu verras bien, j'espère que tu vas apprécier autant que moi j'ai pu prendre de plaisir à l'écrire ! Bon courage pour ton mémoire !

Gros Bisous Inspectrice Mione-Christie ! =D

Alexia : =D J'espère que ça te plaira.

Castiela : Ne t'inquiète pas le sort de la pauvre Kristina est entre mes mains ! Et je compte bien m'amuser et prendre mon pied ! xD Mais pas de séquestration ! Où veux-tu que Camille l'emmène ? xD Nan tu verras bien ! =D

Sinon, effectivement, je t'espionne ! =P Nan tout bêtement, je ne connais que cette ville dans l'Indre. C'est la préfecture nan ? Si ça peut te consoler, j'habite à Blois, la préfecture du Loir et Cher ! =D Nous sommes quittes ! Tu auras moins l'impression que je me la joue à la Patrick Jane ! =P

Bon je te laisse, bonne lecture ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 15h02, Jeudi_

Camille arriva très vite près des bureaux. Elle se dirigea de suite vers celui de l'asiatique qui se demandait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui demander. La profileuse posa sa tasse à café près d'elle, regarda l'agent et déclara :

« Cho, j'ai besoin de toi. »

L'asiatique le savait, sur ce ton là, c'était quelque chose de pas très réglementaire. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler avec elle d'où le tutoiement et le simple « Cho ». Elle voulait l'appeler Kimball mais il préférait de loin son nom de famille et ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'Agent du FBI était un « Jane » au féminin. D'ailleurs, il l'appréciait énormément. Il finit par s'exclamer :

« Je ne marche pas avec toi ! »

La jeune femme parût contrarier et déclara :

« Laisse moi juste le temps de t'expliquer et tu me donnes ta réponse…Tu en penses quoi ? »

L'asiatique réfléchit. Comment pouvait-il refuser une chose pareille à la jeune femme qui lui faisait au sens propre, les yeux doux. Il finit par répondre un brin déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui résister plus longtemps :

« Je te suis… »

Ils s'éloignèrent et la jeune femme déballa son explication :

« Alors voilà, tu as sûrement remarqué qu'il y avait un jeu de chat et de souris entre Patrick et Teresa ? »

Cho fit « oui » de la tête. Camille continua :

« Bien, et donc, étant donné que je suis la meilleure amie de Teresa et…l'ex-belle-sœur de Patrick… »

L'asiatique eut un arrêt et demanda surpris :

« Tu es la sœur de la femme de Jane ? »

La profileuse demanda :

« Est-ce vraiment important ? Néanmoins, garde ça pour toi ! Enfin bref, vu que je suis plutôt proche des deux, j'ai décidé de les aider un peu ! Tout a très bien commencé jusqu'à l'arrivé de cet médium ! Je voudrais donc, pour le bien de Patrick et Teresa, que tu m'aides à faire déguerpir au plus vite cette pimbêche ! Alors tu es d'accord ? »

L'Agent resta un moment de marbre avant de souffler vaincu :

« D'accord, je veux bien t'aider. »

La jeune femme sauta littéralement au coup de l'asiatique et déclara d'une voix rapide :

« Il faudrait que tu me procures du fil, une chaise menaçant de céder et du scotch ! Ah aussi un alibi pour aller chercher des muffins et aussi passer un coup de téléphone !

Le scotch, le fil, l'alibi, c'est sans aucun problème…Pour la chaise…Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Merci Cho ! Tu sais si la boutique de Marie est toujours ouverte ?

Toujours ! »

Camille se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur et déclara avant de rentrer à l'intérieur :

« Merci Cho ! Tu peux prendre mon café ! »

L'asiatique sourit. Il l'aimait vraiment bien cette femme. Il retourna donc auprès de ses collègues. Lisbon étant partie avec Kristina pour parler avec Hightower. Il regarda Grace et lui demanda :

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas du scotch et du fil ? »

La jeune femme rousse chercha dans un de ses tiroirs et lui lança un rouleau de ruban adhésif en s'excusant :

« Désolée, je n'ai que ça !

C'est déjà ça, merci. Et toi Rigsby ?

Rien, désolé vieux.

Merci quand même. »

Cho rangea le scotch dans sa poche sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec. Il se leva et déclara :

« Si Lisbon arrive, dites lui que Camille avait une urgence et que moi, je suis à la recherche de fil et d'une chaise. »

Rigsby et Van Pelt se regardèrent avec étonnement et virent s'en aller leur partenaire mine de rien.

oOoOoOoOo

Petit chapitre court mais décisif pour la suite. Cho se rebelle pour aider Camille. Hum…affaire à suivre. Dans le prochain Chapitre, la pauvre Kristina va s'en prendre pour son grade. =D


	17. Chapter 17

Réponse aux reviews :

Izarra-sub : J'aime beaucoup aussi le petit duo de choc qu'ils forment ! xD

Alexia : Merci ! =D

Simon-barker-06 : (1) Eu…ba si… xD

(2) Hahaha ! J'avais une envie de la dévaloriser ! xD

Leelou09 : Cho ? Le personnage le plus stoïque ! Il va être dévergondé par Camille ! xD

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 15h34, Jeudi_

Jane avait retrouvé le chemin de son sofa et c'était résigné à laisser le café pour sa supérieure refroidir sur son bureau. Effectivement, non seulement Cho et Camille n'étaient toujours pas revenus mais en plus, Lisbon était avec Kristina chez la directrice. Et pour conclure le tout, il se demandait ce que sa belle-sœur mijotait. Il le sentait mal mais alors très mal. Enfin, Cho revint avec une chaise semblant correcte mais qui était en réalité chancelante quand on regardait bien. Il l'avait dénichée dans une salle servant de stockage. Il la posa non loin de son bureau et déclara tandis que ses partenaires le dévisageaient :

« C'est pour Cam, elle voulait une chaise. »

Jane se mit à réfléchir mais fut perturbé par la porte du bureau de la Directrice. Lisbon en sortait avec à sa suite le médium. Elles arrivèrent près de l'équipe et Teresa déclara :

« Mme Frye qui est venue gentiment proposer son aide, sera notre second consultant pour la durée de l'enquête… »

Le consultant faillit s'étouffer en voyant Kristina lui lancer un sourire à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Camille arriva au même moment et demanda :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Teresa regarda son amie et lui répondit :

« Mme Frye est notre second consultant… »

L'Agent du FBI sourit et fit remarquer :

« Ca lui laissera plus de temps pour trouver qui je suis ! »

Elle leva ensuite sa main et laissa apparaître un sachet blanc. Elle déclara :

« Des muffins tout chauds de chez Marie ! »

L'équipe sourit mais arrêta très vite quand la jeune femme termina :

« On les mange après le topo sur ce que nous avons trouvé ? »

Ils durent se résigner et tandis que Lisbon s'adossait au bureau de Jane, que celui-ci restait sur son sofa et que Grace, Rigsby et Cho faisaient rouler leur chaise pour s'approcher. Camille se dirigea vers la chaise que l'asiatique avait ramené, tapota discrètement à un endroit stratégique que son grand père lui avait appris et proposa la chaise au médium qui accepta. Kristina s'assit. Camille alla s'assoir près de Jane et pile au moment où Lisbon entamait son briefing, la chaise où la voyante était assise céda en un bruit sourd. La jeune femme se trouva à terre, assise sur les vestiges de la pauvre chaise. Rigsby, Jane, Cho et Lisbon se retinrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter de rire tandis que Van Pelt se levait et allait aider le médium en lui demandant :

« Vous allez bien ? »

La jeune femme se releva difficilement et répondit :

« Ca peut aller, merci. »

Camille s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et déclara sur un ton triste que Jane et Cho savaient pertinemment faux :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Kristina, si j'aurais su qu'elle était sur le point de céder, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposée ! »

La nouvelle consultante la rassura :

« Je m'en doute Camille, vous n'êtes pas si diabolique pour faire une chose pareille ! »

Teresa, Kimball et Patrick se retinrent de la contredire et l'Agent du FBI déclara au médium :

« Vous pourriez aller vous faire du café ou bien du thé pour vous remettre de vos émotions, non ?

C'est une excellente idée…J'y vais. »

Kristina se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Camille se dirigea vers Cho et lui demanda discrètement :

« Tu as le fil et le scotch ? »

Cho fit signe qu'il les avait et les tendit discrètement à la jeune femme qui les rangea de suite dans sa poche. Pendant ce discret échange, Lisbon fixait Jane tandis que Grace et Wayne se focalisaient sur leur travail. La profileuse sourit en voyant la scène et s'esquiva vers la cuisine sous les yeux de l'asiatique qui se demandait ce qu'elle préparait encore. Jane, remarquant qu'une personne le fixait se tourna et croisa les yeux de sa supérieure qui les baissa de suite avant de déclarer :

« Bien, je crois que nous devrions mettre le peu de chose que nous avons pu trouver en commun. »

Grace s'exclama alors :

« Il n'y a rien en commun dans les relevés de téléphone des victimes. Rien chez les proches non plus. On n'avance pas Patron. »

Rigsby hocha la tête pour approuver sa partenaire et Lisbon souffla. Ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir l'arrêter. Kristina et Camille revinrent et cette dernière déclara :

« Les quatre dernières victimes ont au moins un point commun. »

Toute l'équipe se tourna vers la jeune femme qui continua :

« Elles sont toutes connues par au moins un membre de l'équipe ! »

Grace voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Kristina qui venait de boire une gorgée de son thé le recracha de suite. Wayne s'écarta avec une expression de dégout, Grace ouvrit de grands yeux, Cho haussa des sourcils, Lisbon recula en vitesse ayant reçu sur elle l'eau bouillante, Jane se releva de son sofa et Camille laissa échapper un discret sourire. La voyante, gênée, s'essuya la bouche et déclara :

« Mon thé est salé. Je suis vraiment désolée Agent Lisbon. »

Teresa pinça les lèvres et déclara en tentant de rester calme :

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais voir si j'ai un rechange. »

Effectivement, Jane détailla sa supérieure et remarqua que son haut étant à la base blanc laissait voir en transparence son soutien gorge à cause de l'eau. Lisbon remarqua le regard de son consultant, rougit et de dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau.

oOoOoOoOo

Nan, ce n'est pas terminé, Camille n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! =P


	18. Chapter 18

Réponse aux reviews :

Alexia : Merci ! =D

Izarra-sub : Elle n'a pas terminé ! xD

Leelou09 : Camille…Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, elle n'en a pas terminé avec KriKri ! xD

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 15h56, Jeudi_

Kristina se sentait atrocement gênée vis-à-vis de Lisbon. Elle se triturait les mains et n'osait pratiquement toucher à rien. Camille saisit le sachet de muffins et déclara :

« Je vais aller en donner un à Tess, ça la rendra de meilleure humeur ! »

Elle s'apprêta à y aller quand soudain, elle se stoppa et fit demi-tour et déclara :

« Vous allez en prendre un avant ! »

Elle se posta devant Grace, sortit un muffin et lui tendit :

« C'est bien à la pomme que tu préfères, n'est ce pas ? »

Van Pelt hocha de la tête surprise et saisit le muffin. La profileuse alla devant Rigsby et lui en tendit un à son tour :

« Wayne, je sais que le chocolat est ton ami ! »

L'agent saisit le muffin nan sans surprise. La jeune femme se tourna vers Cho et lui tendit avec un grand sourire :

« Au caramel ! »

Cho saisit le muffin et la remercia. Camille lança ensuite un muffin à la myrtille à son ex-beau-frère qui le rattrapa au vol et se tourna vers Kristina avec un sourire quasi angélique :

« Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de découvrir votre parfum préféré Kristina mais je me suis dis qu'à la myrtille comme Patrick, ça vous irait alors tenez ! »

L'Agent du FBI tendit le muffin à Kristina qui le saisit timidement. Elle la remercia et enfin, la jeune blonde put partir en direction du bureau de son amie tout en se félicitant mentalement. Quand elle y arriva, elle frappa doucement et patienta un peu avant d'entendre un « entrée » presque inaudible. Elle entra discrètement et elle sourit en voyant son amie abordant un débardeur noir. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se changer. Camille tendit le sachet de muffin et déclara à son amie :

« Tiens, prends en un, ils sont tout les deux à la framboise. »

Teresa sourit et en saisit un. Elle mordit dedans et s'assit dans son fauteuil. La profileuse saisit le second muffin et s'assit en face. Elle fit remarquer :

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller. »

Lisbon soupira et déclara :

« Je viens d'apprendre que cette chère Kristina sera le second consultant de l'équipe et en plus de ça, elle crache son thé bouillant sur moi ! Je déteste le thé et je déteste encore plus cette femme ! »

Camille sourit et fit remarquer :

« Vois le bon côté des choses ma chère, elle vient de se ridiculiser deux fois dans la journée ! »

Teresa mordit une nouvelle fois dans son muffin avant de s'exclamer :

« Tiens d'ailleurs, ça ne viendrait pas de toi ? »

L'Agent du FBI avala une bouché de sa pâtisserie et répondit scandalisée :

« Nan ! Et puis, pourquoi je le ferais, je n'ai rien contre elle ! Je ne cache pas que ça me fait bien rire de la voir se ridiculiser mais c'est tout ! »

Lisbon se laissa convaincre et déclara pensive :

« Jane a limite louché sur moi tout à l'heure… »

La jeune femme blonde joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux et déclara :

« A vraiment ? Il doit bien t'aimer. En même tout les signes le montre : il te suit du regard, il t'accompagne quand tu lui permets, te taquine et encore, il y en a d'autre ! Mais le mieux, je crois que c'est toi ! Tu le fixes en croyant que personne ne te voit, tu inspectes le moindre fait et geste de Patrick et tu me parles souvent de lui ! »

Lisbon saisit le sachet de muffin et le lança sur sa meilleure amie en déclarant :

« Arrête un peu, je n'aime pas quand tu fais tes trucs de profileuse sur moi ! »

Camille ria, ramassa le sachet qui était tombé à terre, le posa sur le bureau et ajouta :

« J'en conclue donc après une brève analyse que tu es vraiment accro ! »

Teresa se leva et se posta devant sa meilleure amie pour lui déclara haut et fort :

« Nan ! Je ne l'aime pas !

Tu me fais bien rire ma chère ! Détends toi, respire, embrasse-le et on n'en parle plus !

Mais tu es complètement folle ! »

La profileuse sourit davantage et voulut répondre quand un cri vint de l'espace des bureaux. Teresa se dirigea de suite vers l'incident tandis que Camille se leva calmement et murmura pour elle-même :

« Phase de dissuasion numéro trois achevée. »

Elle arriva en prenant un air inquiet et découvrit sans stupeur, Kristina avec la bouche teintée en bleu violacé. Marie lui avait dis que ça marchait plutôt bien le muffin qui colore la bouche quand on le mange. Elle se promit d'aller la remercier dès que possible. Elle s'avança près des bureaux et perçut le regard insistant de Cho sur elle. Elle se réjouissait mentalement. Décidemment, elle était vraiment trop forte pour cette Kristina.

oOoOoOoOo


	19. Chapter 19

Réponse aux reviews :

Castiela : Pour la chemise, j'avais une envie subite ! xD Oh, je sais, je fais dans le pas très sadique mais attention…Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort… =P

Alexia : Un grand merci ! =)

Izarra-sub : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Après le pire est à venir pour notre chère KriKri !

Leelou09 : Merci ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 19h32, Jeudi_

Kristina n'en pouvait plus, elle s'était acharnée sans relâche à gommer les restes de colorant sur sa bouche. Elle commençait à croire que tout lui disait de partir d'ici. Elle essuya une dernière tache du bleu violacé et rejoignit les bureaux. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle pencha pour une chaise en retrait. Camille qui était à côté de Jane se leva pour se poster devant la voyante et déclarer, d'une voix presque suppliante :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Kristina, j'ai du me tromper quand j'ai choisis le muffin…J'aurais du faire plus attention…Je crois que je ne vous proposerais plus rien. »

Kristina sourit et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Camille, je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

La jeune blonde sourit ne sachant pas si elle devait se féliciter de la naïveté de sa victime ou plutôt de sa facilité à se faire pardonner sans que la personne la soupçonne. Elle finit par ajouter tout en s'éloignant :

« Je suis heureuse que vous ne m'en teniez pas rigueur. Bon, je dois passer un coup de téléphone, à tout de suite. »

Jane déclara :

« Passe le bonjour à Dereck et à Adrien. »

Camille sourit sans grande conviction et s'éclipsa. Grace demanda curieuse :

« Qui sont ces deux hommes ? »

Le consultant répondit un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres :

« Son mari et son petit garçon. »

Wayne, Cho, Grace et Kristina ouvrit de grands yeux. Patrick déclara avec amusement :

« Ne me regardez pas ainsi ! C'est vrai en plus ! »

Rigsby fit remarquer :

« Elle est déjà mariée et a un enfant…Elle a plutôt une belle vie, notre Agent du FBI ! »

Jane sourit tristement et déclara :

« Crois-moi, il faut se méfier des apparences. »

Le silence retomba et Lisbon arriva, elle lança un regard peu courtois à la voyante qui lui avait lancé un petit sourire de pardon et demanda :

« Camille n'est pas là ? »

Grace lui répondit :

« Elle est partie téléphoner à sa famille. »

Teresa sourit. Ca faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de la famille de Camille. Elle finit par déclarer soudain moins joyeuse :

« Je pense que nous trouverons rien de plus aujourd'hui sur l'affaire. »

Elle poussa gentiment Jane pour qu'il lui laisse un peu de place, et elle s'assit à côté de lui, se laissant choir comme jamais elle l'avait fait. Jane nota qu'elle devait être exténuée par toute cette affaire et sûrement, elle voulait montrer à son amie qu'elle était à la hauteur. Après un petit moment de silence, Camille revint dans l'espace des bureaux, fronça les sourcils en faisant un bref tour de l'espace et déclara avec ironie :

« Quelle ambiance ici ! C'est fous ce que vous avez l'air de vous amuser ! »

Patrick sourit, sa belle sœur avait la réplique facile. L'Agent du FBI demanda alors :

« Teresa, Patrick, je peux vous parler tout les deux ? »

Les deux concernés se levèrent intrigués et suivirent leur amie en commune. Celle-ci les mena jusqu'au bureau de l'Agent du CBI. Ils entrèrent et Camille insista pour qu'ils s'assoient sur le sofa. Elle fit les cents pas devant eux et souffla déçue :

« En fait, je ne me souviens plus de ce que je voulais vous dire »

Teresa et Patrick ne comprirent pas. La profileuse se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Elle sourit. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de réussir un objectif. Elle arriva aux bureaux tout sourire et demanda :

« Ca vous dit qu'on aille boire quelque chose ? Histoire de passer du bon temps entre amis ? »

Cho, Rigsby et Grace acceptèrent. Camille sourit et déclara :

« Et bien on y va ! »

Les agents se levèrent, Grace regarda Kristina et demanda :

« Vous venez avec nous Kristina ? »

La jeune femme hésita un peu quand elle croisa le regard de l'Agent du FBI : froid, presque méchant. Elle pensa qu'elle avait du mal voir et finit par accepter. Elle se tourna vers le bureau de Lisbon et demanda :

« L'Agent Lisbon et Patrick ne viennent pas ? »

Camille fit non de la tête et déclara :

« Je dois aller prendre mon sac, allez y, je vous retrouve en bas.

Je vais rester avec vous Camille.

Oh ce n'est pas la peine Kristina !

Si, j'insiste ! »

La jeune blonde afficha un sourire forcé et déclara presque avec un pincement au cœur :

« Merci. »

Kristina se posta pour attendre la jeune femme qui prenait ses affaires tandis que le reste de l'équipe pénétrait dans l'ascenseur.

oOoOoOoOo

J'aimerais vous solliciter pour répondre à une petite question. Que pensez vous qu'il va arriver dans la suite de l'histoire, pour Kristina ainsi que pour Jane et Lisbon ?


	20. Chapter 20

Un grand merci d'avoir répondu à ma petite question ! Avec ce chapitre, je vais faire des heureux ! Et oui, Enfin du Jisbon ! =D J'espère que ça vous plaira puisque le prochain chapitre est une confrontation entre Camille et Kristina ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

LittleMissFierce : =D Un grand merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup ta version mais effectivement, ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer…(du moins, je suis au Chapitre 32 et ça n'a pas encore fait ça ! xD)

Pour les reviews que tu dis manquantes, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! =D

Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! =)

Alexia : Héhéhé ! Je vois que tu as retenu le chapitre 20 ! xD

Filament-de-lune : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Je pensais que tu avais un petit beug informatique ! Je compatissais ! xD

Oui, Cho et Camille ! Je voulais les faire très complices.

J'adore ta version ! =D Et merci d'avoir répondu à la question !

Izarra-sub : xD Oui, Jane et Lisbon vont bien être obligés de parler…c'est inévitable ! J'espère que ça te plaira et merci de ta réponse ! =D

Mariine-Huddy : Merci pour ton encouragement et bienvenue ! =D Je suis contente de ta réponse parce que…ba tu verras bien ! xD

Leelou09 : Merci de ta réponse ! Et, j'espère que la suite que tu voulais tant, te plaira ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 19h47, Jeudi_

Lisbon et Jane venaient d'assister au comportement le plus bizarre de la journée. La jeune femme remarqua que les stores étaient fermés. Elle n'avait pourtant pas souvenir de l'avoir fait. Elle fronça les sourcils, se leva, s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle s'énerva sur la poigné mais rien n'y fit. La porte restait fermée. Teresa se tourna vers Jane et déclara sans y croire :

« Camille nous a enfermés… »

Le consultant fit remarquer :

« Ce n'est pas drôle Lisbon. »

L'Agent du CBI s'excéda :

« Voyons Jane, je vous dis qu'elle nous a enfermés ! »

Jane se leva d'un bond, se dirigea vers la porte et s'énerva dessus. Elle restait obstinément fermée. Il souffla pour lui-même :

« Je n'y crois pas ! »

Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de portable de sa belle-sœur. Il raccrocha après quelques secondes et déclara :

« Elle ne répond pas… »

Teresa souffla et commença à faire les cent pas. Ca ne servirait à rien d'appeler les autres membres de l'équipe, ils n'avaient pas la clé. Elle fut stoppée dans ses réflexions par Jane. Il la saisit par l'épaule et déclara :

« Ca ne sert à rien de se comporter ainsi Lisbon. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Nous allons tranquillement nous installer sur le sofa, respirer et se relaxer ! »

La jeune femme sentit un frisson. La main de son consultant était toujours sur son épaule. Oh non, elle n'allait pas céder, elle allait rester forte quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se dégagea gentiment et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Jane fit remarquer alors qu'il prenait place sur le sofa :

« Enfin, si vous préférez votre fauteuil, c'est bien aussi. »

La jeune femme sourit. Ca allait être dure de rester de marbre avec un Jane qui elle le savait, faisait tout pour la séduire. Elle soupira, rien n'y fit. Elle allait devoir passer la nuit entière avec Jane. Elle se leva alors subitement et composa un numéro de téléphone sur son portable sous les yeux du consultant qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Un petit silence se fit entendre avant que la jeune femme s'exclame :

« Camille Joyce Sullivan ! Je t'assure que dès que je te vois, tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! A quoi joues-tu vraiment ? Nous en avons déjà parlé ! Quand tu as ce message, appelles moi… »

Jane sourit et demanda :

« Ca vous déplait tant que ça de rester toute la nuit avec moi ? »

Lisbon répondit gênée :

« Evidemment ! Vous êtes mon consultant ! »

Patrick se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Un peu trop près au goût de celle-ci. Il se pencha à l'oreille de sa supérieure et murmura :

« Je ne vais pas vous manger Lisbon. »

Teresa s'éloigna de suite et rejoignit son fauteuil. Elle sentait son self contrôle partir en fumé. Elle avait beau crier sur tous les toits qu'elle ne l'aimait, son corps la trahissait. Pourquoi avait-elle pour meilleure amie une profileuse et pour ami un mentaliste ? Elle était coincée. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et rejoignit le sofa sous les yeux de Jane qui était resté debout. Il sourit et déclara :

« Vous ne tenez pas en place ! »

La jeune femme sourit et se releva. Ce fut sans compter sur Jane qui s'approcha, lui saisit la main et l'incita à se rassoir. Il s'assit à côté et déclara :

« Relaxez-vous Lisbon, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Vous savez que Cam ne répondra pas et qu'elle va nous laisser dans votre bureau toute la nuit. »

Teresa s'affala et soupira :

« Mais que veut-elle de nous ?

Apparemment, nous devons le savoir.

Ca nous concerne tous les deux.

Mais vous vous le savez ! Vous avez dis sur son répondeur que vous en aviez déjà parlé. »

Un silence se fit entendre. Elle soupira sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher :

« Oui… »

Jane se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« Alors ?

Ne faites pas l'innocent, comme si elle ne vous en avez pas parlé !

Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

Mais si ! J'en suis certaine !

Négatif ma chère Lisbon. Vous êtes la seule au courant et j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez. »

Teresa déclara gênée :

« Cam a pour but de…Enfin…Elle veut nous mettre ensemble… »

Jane sourit, c'était tellement mignon de voir sa supérieure rougir. Il déclara pensif :

« A oui, effectivement, elle m'en a parlé… »

Lisbon fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Vous étiez au courant ! Jane c'est vraiment mesquin de profiter de moi comme ça !

Je profiterais de vous Lisbon, j'aurais agi différemment.

A oui parce que me faire croire que vous ne savez rien des manigances de Cam, ce n'est pas profiter de moi ?

Nan. Je vais vous montrer ce que ça donne si je profite de vous. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Jane s'approcha vraiment trop près d'elle à son goût. Il posa sa main sur la joue de sa supérieure qui sentit frémir et approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jeune femme pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans le prochain chapitre, Kristina va découvrir qui est à l'origine de ses malheurs. Camille ne va pas être tendre ! xD


	21. Chapter 21

Réponse aux reviews :

Simon-baker-06 : Comme tu le dis si bien : ça y est !

Mini : Bienvenue et Merci ! Camille, meilleure amie de Lisbon et Belle sœur de Jane, enfin « ex » pour elle. Je suis ravie, ce personnage remporte un franc succès ! Et dire que je pensais que ça n'allait pas coller.

Alexia : Alors heureuse pour le 20 ? Je te dis maintenant 22. Là, ça va être du Jisbon ! =D

Ice scream : Je suis ravie que tu es échouée sur la berge de ma fic ! =D Et qui a dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? =P Pour la chaise…Je ne dis rien…C'est une technique pour fragilisé la chaise qui était déjà bien « chancelante ». Je ne l'ai jamais testé (en fait je n'y arrive pas.) Mais mon grand père le faisait…Je soupçonne qu'il trichait mais bon ! Quand j'étais petite, il le faisait à mon frère pour me faire rire ! xD Je n'ai jamais compris le truc ! Mais je me suis dis que ça collait bien et puis, c'était un petit hommage à mon Papy. =D

Bon après, le petit racontage de vie, je te laisse savourer Camille qui démolit tous les espoirs de notre chère amie Kristina ! OOOOh j'allais oublier : Bienvenue ! =D J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Izarra-sub : La réaction de Lisbon est pour demain…Pour la confrontation avec Krikri, c'est maintenant ! =D

Castiela : Tu vois, il fallait être patient ! =D Merci pour tes compliments qui pleuvent à chaque review. Et oui, ça ira plus loin qu'un simple baisé…

LittleMissFierce : Mdr ! Merci ! Camille va se tenir correctement ! Pas de violence physique ! Donc pas de pioche ! Comment aurait elle fait pour en trouver une d'ailleurs ? xD Et Jane va effectivement beaucoup profiter de ce moment d'intimité ! =P

Leelou09 : Je ne pensais pas que Camille allait faire un tel carton ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 19h52, Jeudi_

Camille ajusta sa veste et lança un regard à la voyante qui regardait le bureau de Lisbon. L'Agent du FBI déclara en se dirigeant alors vers le médium :

« C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir attendue.

C'est normal. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur. Quand elles l'attendirent, Kristina demanda :

« Vous êtes sûre que L'Agent Lisbon et Patrick ne viennent pas ?

Certaine. »

Elles entrèrent donc dans la boite de métal. Les portes se fermèrent et l'engin entama sa descente. A mi-chemin, Camille stoppa l'appareil et se tourna vers Kristina qui ouvrait de grands yeux de stupeur. La jeune femme blonde regarda la voyante et déclara sur un ton froid et rempli d'amertume :

« Ma chère Kristina…J'aimerais mettre les choses aux clairs avec vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez avec Patrick, mais je peux déjà vous dire que vous vous faites des idées. Il est nullement intéressé par vous. Rien n'est possible. Croyez-moi sur parole Kristina et n'insistez pas. Vous n'avez aucune chance avec lui, même si ses attitudes ont été parfois troublantes à votre égard. Il était perdu. Voyez vous, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez être assez intelligente pour partir de votre pleins grès. »

Kristina ne sut quoi répondre. Surprise par la tirade de la jeune femme, elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait dans un geste mécanique. Elle finit par déclarer :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Camille et surtout de quoi vous vous mêlez. La relation entre Patrick et moi ne regarde que nous. Etes-vous une de ses conquêtes pour vous comporter ainsi ? La jalousie est un défaut peu flatteur. »

Camille sourit et déclara avec amusement :

« Moi jalouse ? C'est la meilleure. Je ne suis aucunement intéressée par Patrick. Si vous aviez le don que vous prétendez avoir, vous auriez pu demander à Mme Jane. Néanmoins, je suis proche de lui et que vous le vouliez ou non, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse d'erreur. Etre avec vous en serez d'ailleurs une. C'est ainsi. Je n'y peux absolument rien et vous devriez vous y faire. Lâchez prise, partez du CBI, laissez Patrick et surtout oubliez-le !

Pourquoi vous écouterais-je ? Qui me dit que ce que vous dites est vrai ? Je ne vous connais pas plus que ça Camille. De plus, quand je commence quelque chose, j'ai envie de terminer. »

La profileuse leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, voulait-elle sincèrement l'énerver ou était elle trop stupide pour comprendre ? Elle ajouta alors :

« Bien Kristina, vous voulez vraiment Patrick ? Accrochez-vous ! Il ne vous aime pas. Il est de loin plus intéressé par Teresa que par vous. De plus, vos petites mésaventures de la journée, auraient du vous mettre en garde. »

L'Agent du FBI lança un sourire fier tandis que Kristina restait encore sous le choc. Elle bredouilla :

« C'était vous ? La chaise, le sel, le muffin ? Mon dieu, vous êtes horrible ! »

Camille fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

« Horrible ? C'est un bien grand mot Kristina ! Je veux bien admettre pour ce que vous venez d'énumérer. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce que vous allez vivre si vous persistez. C'est petit, mesquin mais si ça peut vous pourrir la vie, c'est ce que je cherche.

Vous me menacez Agent Sullivan ?

On le dirait bien Mme Frye. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Venir, empêcher Patrick d'être heureux, subir mes foudres ou bien, partir, le laisser vivre, garder une relation correcte entre nous ? Voyez ce qui vous convient, tenter le diable ou choisir la sagesse. La balle est dans votre camp. »

Camille appuya sur le bouton pour refaire démarrer l'appareil. Kristina ne voulant pas relancer la conversation, le silence reprit ses droits dans l'habitacle. L'engin s'arrêta alors et les deux femmes rejoignirent les trois agents au parking. Rigsby demanda à la voyante :

« Vous venez toujours avec nous Mme Frye ? »

La jeune femme lança un regard à l'Agent du FBI qui lui en lança un peu sympathique. Elle répondit alors :

« Non, je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Les agents ne purent lui demander de rester que déjà, elle s'éloignait. Camille afficha un sourire vainqueur. Sa mission se passait mieux qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer.

oOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre avec du Jisbon ! =D


	22. Chapter 22

Vous pourrez remercier Mini…xD Comment ai-je pu ne pas résister ? Enfin, bon chapitre !

Réponse aux reviews :

Ice Scream : Merci ! =D Tiens moi au courant si tu t'y mets !

Mini : Bon…Voilà, tu as gagné…Mais uniquement pour aujourd'hui…parce que c'est un chapitre Jisbon et je tente de me mettre à vos places.

Izarra-sub : En fait…Eu…Pas vraiment ! xD Tu verras bien ! Pour l'instant profite de ce petit moment Jisbon

LittleMissFierce : xD Hiro…Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas entendu parler ! =D

Filament-de-lune : Merci ! =D Le chapitre 22 arrive un peu en avance. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 19h59, Jeudi_

Teresa, après avoir été embrassée par son consultant, s'était éloignée. Elle avait extrêmement chaud et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Jane toujours assit sur le sofa affichait un sourire enfantin. Il regardait sa supérieure se posait de multiple question. Il finit par demander :

« Vous allez me tourner le dos toute la nuit Lisbon ? C'est frustrant ! J'embrasse si mal que ça ? »

La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait apprécié ce baisé ! C'était tout de même son consultant et puis, il est tellement différent d'elle ! Enfin, en y réfléchissant, ils avaient tout les deux des blessures, certain point commun. Oh non, elle n'allait pas commencer à faire une liste de ce qu'y les rapprochait ! Elle sentit un souffle dans son dos. C'était Jane. Elle se tourna vivement vers ce dernier et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son prétendant. Son souffle devint légèrement plus rapide. Elle devait se contrôler. Elle recula de quelques pas. Jane avança, son sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Lisbon voulut reculer encore une fois mais elle se trouva dos à la vitre côté couloir. Elle souffla alors tandis qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire :

« Arrêtez Jane, ce n'est vraiment pas un comportement responsable. »

Le consultant s'approcha davantage et demanda avec malice :

« Vraiment ? »

Teresa regarda Jane droit dans les yeux et répondit :

« Oui, nous sommes des partenaires de travail. Rien de plus.

Oh vous allez réussir à me vexer Teresa… »

La jeune femme manqua un battement de cœur. Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Ca allait vraiment trop loin. Elle tenta de se dégager mais Jane la retint. Elle se retrouva collée à lui. Les mains de Jane posées sur ses hanches. Elle frémit à ce contact. Ils étaient vraiment trop près à son goût. Elle devait résister ! Elle poussa alors son consultant et elle s'esquiva jusqu'à son bureau. Jane mit ses mains en évidence et déclara :

« Je vais finir par croire que je ne vous plais pas ! »

Lisbon lâcha sur un ton se voulant froid :

« Avez-vous déjà songé que c'était peut être le cas ? »

Jane sourit et déclara avec amusement :

« Oh arrêtez un peu Lisbon de vous voiler la face ! Même Camille l'a vu ! Vous n'êtes pas indifférente à mon charme…

Hum…Laissez-moi le temps de réfléchir Jane…

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous laisser faire ça. »

Sur ce, il effaça la distance qui le séparait de sa supérieure et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Teresa, prise de cours, ne réagit pas. Jane arrêta le baisé et déclara :

« Bien je vois…Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie d'être avec moi… »

Teresa ne contrôla pas sa réaction et déclara :

« Taisez-vous un peu Jane et embrassez-moi ! »

Le consultant fut surpris. Lisbon ne pouvant plus attendre se saisit des lèvres de son subordonné et l'embrassa avec fougue tout en ayant posé ses mains sur le torse de son consultant. Jane posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la hissa sur le bureau. Teresa murmura :

« Vous êtes détestable Jane… »

Patrick embrassa le coup de la jeune femme et déclara :

« Et vous tellement désirable… »

Teresa laissa échapper un rire et ajouta :

« Ne tombons pas dans les classiques…

C'est pourtant la vérité…

Chuuut… »

Sur ce, Lisbon embrassa de nouveau son consultant qui faisait tomber doucement la bretelle de la jeune femme. Il lui embrassa l'épaule ce qui provoqua un gémissement de plaisir chez Teresa. Les doigts de la jeune femme trouvèrent très vite les boutons de chemise de son partenaire qui l'aida en enlevant son veston. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de son subordonné et Jane enleva complètement le haut de la jeune femme. La nuit venait que de commencer pour les deux amis.

oOoOoOoOo

Le prochain chapitre demain. Mais attention, uniquement un seul ! xD


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre où on en apprend un peu plus sur Camille ! Et aussi un petit moment complice entre Cho et Camille ! Je vous laisse découvrir ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Ice Scream : =D Merci et oui, je ne veux pas de « je t'aime » ça serait trop…Classique ! (clin d'œil à filament-de-lune)

Je serais donc la première au courant ! Quel honneur ! =D Je t'encourage fortement à le faire !

Eu…pour dire vrai…Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question ! xD Mais j'avais remarqué que c'est souvent les filles qui laissent des reviews ! Mais je suis contente que tu me le dises ! Oh moins, ça ne plait pas uniquement aux demoiselles ! xD

Filament-de-lune : WOUAAAA Merci ! xD Je trouvais aussi que ça allait bien cette petite phrase ! =D J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Alexia : (1) Merci ! Héhéhé, ne suis-je pas diabolique ? xD

(2) La voilà ! =D

Mini : xD Tu me fais trop rire ! N'empêche, ça ne marchera qu'une fois ! xD (petit sourire en coin) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Cafougnette : Bienvenue ! =D OOh la, attention, je prends aucune responsabilité au fait que tu sois accro ! xD Voilà la suite ! =D

Izarra-sub : =D Ma fic est un tel remède ? xD Pour Kristina, elle n'a pas dis son dernier mot non plus…Tu verras bien ! =D

MandyNormande : Oh…Merci ! =D J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances ! Tu as vu, il y a souvent la tasse ! xD Bon, encore merci ! Je t'embrasse fort mon Inspectrice ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Désolée…Il y a des âmes sensibles…xD Pour la petite phrase, je la sentais bien ! D Pour la suite, nan, désolée, j'ai déjà fais une petite entorse…C'était l'exception qui confirme la règle ! =D J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas !

HIRO Il me faisait trop rire ! xD

Leelou09 : Camille va le savoir, c'est quasiment sûr ! xD Ensuite le réveil c'est demain ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Bar, 20h23, Jeudi_

Kimball, Wayne, Grace et Camille avaient pris place dans un bar. Ils avaient passé commande et parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou Van Pelt demanda avec une curiosité qu'on pouvait clairement voir dans ses yeux :

« Que font Jane et Lisbon ensemble ? »

L'Agent du FBI sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Elle finit par céder quand Cho lui lança un regard noir qui disait : « Si tu ne le dis pas, je le fais. » :

« Bon, j'ai décidé de les aider un peu… »

Voyant que la profileuse ne continuait pas, Rigsby demanda :

« Peux-tu développer Cam ? »

La jeune femme sourit et finit par répondre sur un ton angélique :

« Ba je les ai enfermés dans le bureau de Tess, ce n'est rien de mal. »

Rigsby sourit en songeant à ce qui pouvait arriver. Soudain Grace lui donna un généreux coup de coude et demanda à la profileuse :

« Dis-nous Camille, qu'est ce qui te lie à eux ? »

La jeune femme baisa les yeux et finit par répondre :

« Teresa est ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. Nous avons été dans les mêmes écoles. Elle sait tout de moi et inversement.

Et pour Jane ?

Hum…C'est différent Grace…Je ne tiens pas à en parler…

Qui c'est pour toi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le savoir alors que vous vous êtes disputés sous nos yeux et qu'ensuite, vous vous affichez comme les meilleurs amis ! »

Camille but une gorgé de son thé glacé et déclara sur un ton triste :

« J'ai un frère et une sœur. Ma sœur est tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un charlatan. Ce charlatan se faisait passer pour un médium. C'était Patrick. Ils se sont mariés quelques années après. Je n'étais pas très chaude mais néanmoins, il était très gentil avec moi et je dois dire que notre faculté à lire dans les gens nous a beaucoup rapprochés. Enfin, quand Helen, ma sœur et Sarah, ma nièce sont décédées, je lui en ai énormément voulu. Je lui avais dis d'arrêter. Il ne m'a pas écoutée, ça a causé leur mort. Voilà ce pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés. Maintenant, nous avons parlé, il est vrai qu'Helen n'aurait pas voulu ça alors nous avons décidé de se parler et moi, de l'aider avec Teresa. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Rigsby et Van Pelt ne surent quoi dire. Cho, qui avait déjà entendu les grosses lignes de l'histoire, demanda pour éviter à l'Agent du FBI d'être mal à l'aise :

« Vous pensez que Jane et Lisbon vont finir ensemble ? »

Grace et Wayne hochèrent des épaules tandis que Camille sortait son portable. Elle s'excusa :

« Patrick m'a appelé et Teresa m'a laissée un message sur mon répondeur, il y a déjà pas mal de temps, je vais l'écouter. Excusez-moi. »

Grace proposa :

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre en haut parleur ! »

La profileuse sourit et s'exécuta. Ils entendirent :

« Camille Joyce Sullivan ! Je t'assure que dès que je te vois, tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! A quoi joues-tu vraiment ? Nous en avons déjà parlé ! Quand tu auras ce message, appelles moi… »

Camille rangea son portable et Rigsby fit remarquer :

« Elle a l'air vraiment énervée. Tu devrais peut être la rappeler, nan ?

Alors là non ! Il n'y a rien de grave, elle va passer une bonne nuit en charmante compagnie. Je ne vais pas la déranger et puis ça se trouve…enfin, il se pourrait qu'avec Patrick… »

Wayne fit la grimace avant de faire à nouveau remarquer :

« Ton deuxième prénom c'est Joyce ?

Le tien est bien Ménard.

Comment le sais-tu ?

C'est un secret Wayne. »

Cho et Van Pelt se mirent à rire tandis que Rigsby faisait mine de bouder. Soudain, Grace demanda :

« Jane nous a dis que tu étais mariée et que tu avais un fils. Il a quel âge ?

Il a 5ans. Un vrai petit démon.

Jane connait ta famille ?

Très peu. Pour tout t'avouer, elles sont mortes il y a presque 3ans, Adrien ne se souvient pratiquement plus de son « tonton ». Mais bon, c'est ainsi et puis, Dereck, mon mari, n'aime pas du tout Patrick.

C'est plutôt bête !

Ca l'est Grace… »

Les quatre agents restèrent silencieux jusqu'au moment où un slow se fit entendre. Camille se mit à sourire et déclara en prenant par le bras l'asiatique :

« On va danser mon cher Cho ! »

L'Agent ouvrit de grands yeux et fit non de la tête en tentant de se dégager. Camille se tourna vers lui et lui fit de grands yeux de chiens battus. Kimball murmura tout en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse :

- « D'accord…mais ne me regarde plus jamais avec ses yeux là ! »

La profileuse sourit et ils se mirent à danser. Wayne, timide invita à son tour Grace qui accepta en rougissant. Le reste de la soirée se passa à parler de leur famille et aussi en racontant des anecdotes, histoire de pouvoir mieux se connaitre et à danser.

oOoOoOoOo

OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je pensais avoir mis le chapitre…Oh merde, je m'excuse sincèrement…..J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, c'est vraiment qu'une erreur…Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte…Encore désolée…


	24. Chapter 24

Je tiens à de nouveau m'excuser pour hier ! Certes ce n'était pas très « classique » mais ce n'était pas voulu ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que la suite vous plaira. =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Heureuse que tu sois de retour ! =D Contente également que tu apprécies la fic ! Je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et je crois bien que de savoir que des personnes aiment m'encourage et me fais très plaisir ! Pour Lisbon, eu…tu verras bien…c'est dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras et que tes vacances ont été géniales ! =D

Castiela : Serait-ce une menace ? Attention, j'ai une arme bien plus dangereuse…MA FIC ! xD Pas de chapitres pendant 2semaines ! xD Nan, vraiment, merci pour ta review malgré cette petite phrase qui sonnait comme une menace ! xD J'espère que la suite te plaira…

Ice Scream : Oui c'est vrai…Pauvre Cho ! Mais bon, je tente de le mettre souvent parce que je l'aime bien ! Mais pas d'histoire d'amour entre Camille et Cho…Pauvre mari (Dereck au passage) en plus de ce qu'il va devoir endurer…Et sinon, Merci pour ta review !

Alexia : Nan, ce n'était pas une blague…Désolée…Ca va me suivre toute ma vie ! xD Bon j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mini : Tu sauras pour le bureau aujourd'hui ! Et pour Camille et Cho ! Une grande histoire d'amitié a déjà bien entamé !

Filament-de-lune : Tu prends avec tellement d'humour ! Je t'en remercie ! Dire que moi je suis sincèrement gênée ! Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait plaisir même si, en temps normal, elle n'aurait pas du y être ! xD Je suis tout de même désolée pour hier…

Leelou09 : Eu…Désolée…Je pensais l'avoir mis…Mais il arrivé ! Un peu beaucoup en retard mais il est arrivé ! =D

ShaiArg : Beaucoup de blancs nan ?

Izarra-sub : (1) Je suis sincèrement désolée…Effectivement, il manquait quelque chose !

(2) Merci ! Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait pu m'arriver ! Enfin, oui effectivement, ils sont mimi tous ensemble ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 7h43, Vendredi_

Teresa se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était dans une position inconfortable et se demandait où elle pouvait bien être. Elle se tourna sentant quelque chose l'enlacer. Soudain elle tomba au sol réveillant au passage son partenaire. Celui-ci se redressa et fit remarquer, un brin moqueur :

« Tu ne te souviens pas que nous sommes arrivés sur le sofa ?

Ah ah ah, très drôle Jane… »

Le consultant se releva et aida la jeune femme à se remettre debout. Lisbon déclara en ramassant son débardeur :

« Nous avons fait une belle connerie…

Tu crois ?

Oui je le crois, pas toi ? »

Jane se mit à réfléchir tout en regardant la jeune femme enfiler son haut. Il attrapa son veston et répondit :

« Nan, je ne pense pas. »

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et déclara :

« Ne joues pas la carte du : « C'était une nuit formidable, nous devrions recommencer. » avec moi Jane, ça ne marche pas.

Vraiment Teresa, tu me vexes !

Hum…Tant mieux ! J'aurais plus de facilité à oublier cette nuit si tu es vexé et que tu me tournes plus autour.

Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme réajusta ses habits et déclara tout en regardant son amant d'une nuit :

« Ecoute Jane, toi comme moi savons qu'une relation plus que professionnelle serait défavorable lors des enquêtes ! Tu serais doublement plus insupportable et tu ne m'écouterais pas ! Faut être réaliste, toi et moi, c'est techniquement impossible ! »

Patrick s'avança dangereusement de sa supérieure et demanda :

« Pour toi, rien n'est possible entre nous ? »

Teresa, voyant son consultant s'approcher d'elle, elle recula et répondit :

« Dans d'autre circonstance, ça aurait pu être possible… »

Jane souffla en s'adossant au bureau de la jeune femme à quelque centimètre de celle-ci :

« Ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi Teresa ? »

L'Agent du CBI baissa les yeux et demanda :

« Ceci a-t-il vraiment son importance ? »

Patrick ouvrit de grand yeux et attrapa la main de la jeune femme et répondit :

« Oui, ça a son importance. Si tu me réponds « oui », je te dirais que c'est réciproque et que je veux aller plus loin avec toi, si tu me réponds « non », je ferais tout pour te faire dire le contraire parce que je saurai que tu mens. »

La jeune femme dégagea sa main et alla prendre place dans son fauteuil. Elle attrapa son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit après seulement une sonnerie :

« Teresa ? Hey ! Comment vas-tu ?

Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Où es-tu ?

J'arrive au CBI dans pas longtemps et toi, tu es déjà arrivée ?

Je n'y suis pas partie, tu m'as enfermée dans mon bureau avec Jane…

Ah oui…Je voulais être certaine que tu n'avais pas réussi à sortir. Il y a un double de la clé dans le premier tiroir, je pensais que tu l'aurais trouvée.

Tu te fous de moi Camille ?

Pas du tout. Bon, je te laisse, je suis en voiture, ce n'est pas conseillé d'être au téléphone. »

Teresa raccrocha et ouvrit en quatrième vitesse le tiroir et en sortit la clé. Elle la leva en signe de triomphe et se pressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Jane la regarda d'un air déçu tandis qu'elle poussait la porte. Lisbon se tourna vers son consultant et déclara :

« Nous sommes libres Jane. »

Patrick se redressa. Il tenta le tout pour le tout :

« Ai-je au moins le droit au baisé d'adieu ? »

Lisbon leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et répondit avec un air légèrement agacé mais qui se voulait sans appel :

« Sors Jane. »

Le consultant regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme et sortit du bureau un air de déception peint sur le visage. L'Agent du CBI le regarda s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. Elle referma la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers la boite de métal qui venait de renfermer son subordonné. Ca n'allait pas être simple de restaurer une relation professionnelle.

oOoOoOoOo

Je suis sûre qu'à cet instant précis, je suis détestée ! xD


	25. Chapter 25

Réponse aux reviews :

MandyNormande : ='( Tu as réussi à me faire pleurer….Je ne veux pas mourir…..Et puis pourquoi encore ? C'est la première fois !

Pour ta menace ma chère Mione…Je suis un régime très stricte qui ne me permet pas de manger des beignets…Je dois boire uniquement du jus de carotte et céleris. Alors va donc les donner à la standardiste, ça me fera de la peine évidemment mais bon…

Sinon, ba écoute ça roule ! J'ai reçu un petit rappel au bureau pour nous dire qu'on devait rapporter le chat de Mme Martin avant qu'elle ne se rendre compte qu'on lui avait piqué ! Faut se dépêcher ! xD

Bon je te laisse, Gros zoubis en espérant que la suite te plaira ! =D

(PS : Alors pour ton projet ? Tu as terminé ? Je ne me souviens pas du nom bizarre que ça avait…Mais bon, j'espère que ça marche ! =D)

Alexia : Merci ! =D

Filament-de-lune : Alors, là c'est la réponse pour le Chap. 17 lol

Ca me rassure que tu ne tiennes pas rigueur de ma folie permanente et de…enfin tu vois…xD Alors pour Papa Dark Vador…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il vient souvent, je pars régulièrement dans des délires avec YoYo et lui…Ils m'inspirent ! xD

Alors pour mon ordi…Je ne lui ai pas posé la question…Mais je ne crois pas qu'il est une bouche…Attend, je lui demande et s'il ne me répond pas c'est qu'il n'en a pas !...Nan, il n'en a pas ! =D Bon, je te laisse, surtout que par la suite, il y a une autre réponse ! xD

Simon-baker-06 : xD J'adore ! On dirait que tu réprimandes ton enfant ! xD

Izarra-sub : Enfin quelqu'un qui me déteste pas ! Merci ! =D Tu veux que Jane rende jalouse Lisbon ? C'est une idée, avec Krikri ? (si elle survit à Camille ! xD)

Ice Scream : Eu…Je ne sais pas…j'hésite pour la suite…regarde un peu plus bas, peut être qu'elle y est ! =D

Mariine-Huddy : Je sais je sais…J'aime la complexité ! D

Filament-de-lune : Lire tes reviews est toujours un grand plaisir ! =D Merci !

Eu…Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose…Pourtant j'avais souvenir d'avoir mis deux reviews sur un même chapitre…Alala, la nouvelle technologie !

Bien maintenant réponse à la rewiew pour le chapitre 23 : Je ne savais pas où me mettre quand j'ai vu ça ! Je suis persuadée que c'est la nouvelle technologie qui m'a perturbée ! (je cherche des excuses !) xD

Leelou09 : Je le savais ! xD Mais bon, je prends le risque d'être longtemps détestée alors ! ^^ Au passage, je te remercie, tu as mis la 100ième review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Mini : Dieu seul sait…Et en ce moment, c'est moi ! xD Voyons ma chère Cooper, (plus tard je veux une mini cooper ! =D) la fic serait elle intéressante s'ils étaient ensembles dès le début ?

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 8h04, Vendredi_

Camille arriva à l'Agence. Elle espérait que son plan avait marché. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bureau de son amie et découvrit celui-ci fermé, avec évidemment plus personne à l'intérieur. Ils avaient du partir pour se laver et manger. C'est vrai qu'elle avait oublié de laisser quelque chose à grignoter. Elle sourit à la pensé de voir Teresa et Patrick morts de faim recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre pour tenter de surmonter cette étape difficile de leur vie. Camille secoua frénétiquement de la tête, elle devenait complètement folle ! Mais ça lui plaisait bien ! Après tout, un brin de folie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et puis, elle en avait bien besoin ! Elle finit par rejoindre les bureaux et prit place sur le sofa de Jane. Elle se laissa aller plus confortablement, tentant de trouver une position plus bénéfique à sa sensation de malaise qui l'envahissait. Quand Cho arriva peu de temps après, la jeune femme se redressa, ne voulant pas montrer sa fatigue. Ils se saluèrent avec d'immense sourire et l'asiatique demanda :

« Ca a marché ? »

Camille releva la tête et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. Ils sont partis pour se préparer. »

Cho fronça les sourcils. Il demanda :

« Comment ont-ils fait ? »

La jeune femme répondit avec une simplicité déconcertante :

« J'avais laissé une clé de rechange.

Ils l'ont trouvée ?

Nan, je leur ai dis quand Teresa m'a appelée. »

Kimball assimila les informations et demanda avec une pointe de curiosité que pas grand monde aurait pu déceler :

« Tu crois que quelque chose c'est passé ? »

Camille bascula sa tête en arrière, pensive et murmura :

« Je dirais que oui. Le ton de voix de Teresa était légèrement…irrité, mais aussi très différent de d'habitude. Je dirais qu'effectivement, il y a eu quelque chose mais que ça c'est mal terminé. »

L'asiatique pensif, alluma son ordinateur. Grace arriva à ce moment, elle sourit et lança un bonjour très joyeux. La profileuse se fit remarquer pour elle-même que la jeune rousse avait du passer une nuit bénéfique en charmante compagnie. Elle s'installa à son bureau et demanda discrètement :

« Ils sont toujours dans le bureau de Lisbon ? »

L'asiatique fit non de la tête. La jeune femme fit la grimace. Rigsby arriva à son tour et se précipita vers le sofa en demandant :

« Alors, ça en est où avec Jane et Lisbon ? »

Grace répondit déçue :

« A rien Wayne…Ils ne sont plus dans le bureau.

Ba ils en sont où ? »

Van Pelt et Rigsby se tournèrent vers Camille en attente d'une réponse. La jeune blonde répondit :

« Je suis persuadée que quelque chose c'est passé entre eux, néanmoins, ça s'est mal terminé. Faudra que je me renseigne. »

Camille se leva alors et déclara soudain très pressée d'échapper à cette conversation qui lui donnait un mal de tête pas possible :

« Je vais aller faire du café, qui en veut ? »

Rigsby et Van Pelt firent signe que oui et Cho déclara :

« Je viens avec toi. »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine. Quand le café fut en préparation, Cho demanda :

« Tu vas bien Camille ? Je te trouve étrange. »

La jeune femme sourit tristement. Elle resta silencieuse avant de répondre tentant l'humour :

« Pourquoi ça irait pas ? Je viens de voir sous mes yeux, deux amants qui tentent de s'ignorer pour pas qu'on les remarque ! »

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils. Il changea de sujet, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus :

« Frye va venir ? »

Camille ne s'attendant pas à cette question laissa un moment de silence. Elle finit par répondre :

« Si elle est intelligente nan.

Tu veux qu'elle vienne n'est ce pas ?

Pour m'amuser oui, sinon non.

Que comptes-tu lui faire, après la chaise, le sel et le muffin ?

Hum, tu verras, c'est une surprise. En attendant, je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre Tess et Patrick.

Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule. Toute l'équipe attend. »

Le café fut près et les deux acolytes rejoignirent les agents. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Camille s'amusant à deviner des détails sur la vie de Grace et Rigsby, épargnant Cho. L'ascenseur émit son ding sonore perpétuel et toute l'équipe se tourna vers la boite de métal. Kristina Frye sortit de l'appareil. Cho lança un regard désolé à Camille qui camouflait difficilement sa rage. La voyante n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors, notre chère Camille aurait elle un petit problème ?

Le prochain chapitre : Une confrontation Jane/Lisbon


	26. Chapter 26

Réponse aux reviews :

Mariine-Huddy : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Castiela : A oui, tout de suite, ça sonne mieux ! Il me semblait bien que c'était une erreur ! Enfin, de la à me proclamer « Maître de l'écriture » xD N'est ce pas un peu trop ? Tu veux me soudoyer ? xD Hum…pour la confrontation c'est plus : Dégage ! Nan ! xD

Sweetylove30 : Elle aurait dit « Amen » de suite ça n'aurait pas été marrant ! xD

Eu…Pour éviter d'écrire des drames…Je ne suis pas une grande experte mais déjà, je pense que tu dois oublier de faire tuer Lisbon ou Jane (voir les autres ! xD) Et tu termines par du beau Jisbon ! =D ….Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus…Joue avec la relation qu'ils ont, fais de l'humour. Voilà….Bon je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisous

Cafougnette : Merci ! =D Tant de compliments !

Alexia : La voilà ! =D

Filament-de-lune : OUI Ma copine au Château ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir te répondre très chère ! Ce soir nous allons festoyer ! =D Ravie aussi que ton carrosse soit en marche, j'ai invité Cendrillon mais elle devra partir avant minuit ! La pauvre…C'est le meilleur moment d'après moi ! xD

Hum pour les ordinateurs…Il faudrait mener l'enquête ou faire un sondage ! Je demanderai à Dady Vador de nous aider ! =D Au passage il te remercie et te dit : « JE SUIS TON PERE ! » Tu crois que tu es toi aussi sa fille ou bien il fait une fixation sur cette phrase ?

Pour la suite…Face à Face entre Jane et Lisbon…je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Pour Cho et Camille, je les adore ! Wayne et Grace en couple ! Comment ne pas l'intégrer ? Pas de jaloux ! Tout le monde y a droit ! (sauf Krikri ! xD)

J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire ta future histoire ! (je salive et Maman Dragon n'apprécie pas parce que ça goutte de partout! xD)

Bon je te laisse profiter ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Izarra-sub : Hum, je pense effectivement que Camille ne va pas trop apprécier…Jane VS Lisbon, qui va gagner ? Je te laisse découvrir ! =D

LittleMissFierce : J'adore le petit surnom ! Lisbonette ! (ça me fait penser à une savonette…) Pour Camille et Cho…N'importe quoi je n'irais pas jusque là mais désolée, son couple va parfaitement ! Ils sont juste très amis ! D Ne t'inquiète, pour ta folie ma chère, je suis atteinte du même syndrome ! =D

YES HIRO! THE KING OF THE TIME!

Leelou09 : xD C'est Kristina…Abandonner ? Je ne sais pas mais hors jeu ? Très bientôt ! xD

Mini : Hahaha je me disais bien aussi ! =D Pour KriKri, évidemment, elle va souffrir !

oOoOoOoOo

_Domicile de l'Agent Lisbon, 8h13, Vendredi _

Teresa pénétra dans son logement. Elle ferma la porte, souffla, lança son sac et sa veste sur son canapé et se dirigea de suite vers la salle de bain. Elle avait un grand besoins de se changer les idées et aussi de se laver. Elle se sentait tellement sale. Pas sale dans le genre, elle avait été touchée intimement par Jane mais plutôt dans le genre, elle n'avait pas pris de douche de la soirée et de la nuit ! Après s'être nettoyée, habillée et coiffée, Teresa lança un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ca pouvait aller si seulement elle n'avait pas tous ces cernes. Elle finit par se diriger vers sa cuisine. Elle avait une faim de loup qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Elle se fit du café et attrapa un gâteau dans son tiroir tout en tentant en vain d'éteindre la cafetière. Toutes les actions qu'elle devait faire, effectuée, elle s'installa dans son sofa et se mit à réfléchir sur la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec son consultant. Certes, ceci avait été formidable. Elle soupira de réjouissance en se remémorant leur ébat. Elle revint très vite à la réalité quand on frappa à sa porte. Qui pourrait bien avoir l'idée de venir un vendredi matin à 8h30 ? Elle souffla, se préparant à faire une moue non dissimulée et alla ouvrir. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade blonde en costume trois pièces entra. Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux, espérant avoir rêvé. Elle du se résigner, c'était Jane. Elle ferma donc la porte et demanda sur un ton qu'elle voulait distant mais qui sonna comme fatigué :

« Jane…Je n'ai pas été suffisamment clair avec toi ? »

Patrick se tourna vers sa supérieure et répondit avec un immense sourire :

« Si, c'était limpide. »

La jeune femme leva un sourcil et demanda irritée :

« Alors que fais-tu ici ? »

Jane regardait autour de lui et finit par répondre :

« Je voudrais te parler. »

Teresa fit mine de réfléchir et déclara en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

« Non, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Jane fronça les sourcils et déclara :

« Lisbon ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ! »

La jeune femme déclara avec froideur :

« Si ! Mon temps ! Et je dois dire que vu l'heure qu'il est, il est précieux ! »

Patrick s'approcha de sa supérieure et déclara offenser :

« Ah oui, Madame à plus de temps à consacrer à son boulot. C'est vrai…J'avais oublié…Tu m'excuse, je vais te laisser ! »

Lisbon respira un bon coup et déclara tandis que le consultant se dirigeait vers la sortie :

« Déjà d'une c'est Mademoiselle et non Madame, et de deux…c'est bon…Je veux bien t'écouter. »

Le mentaliste sourit, content qu'elle est enfin acceptée de l'écouter. Il se retourna et lâcha avec sérieux :

« Je sais que pour toi, une relation est inimaginable entre toi et moi mais je pense le contraire. Oui parce que contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien à faire de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Tu sais quoi Teresa, je veux construire quelque chose avec toi parce que je tiens sincèrement à toi…»

L'Agent du CBI ouvrit la bouche, la referma après quelque seconde et déclara encore secouée :

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jane… »

Jane se dirigea vers la porte et déclara en l'ouvrant :

« C'est pourtant simple, veux-tu oui ou non être avec moi ? Je te laisse le temps qu'il te faudra, du moins, ce que je pourrais attendre. »

Il referma la porte avant d'entendre la jeune femme s'exclamer :

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! »

Lisbon soupira, laissa pendre ses bras le long de sa taille. Elle finit par prendre ses clés, sa veste et sortit à la suite de Jane. Elle ferma sa porte en vitesse et rattrapa son subordonné qui allait faire démarrer son véhicule. Elle frappa à sa vitre côté passager. Jane se pencha, tourna la manivelle pour faire baiser la vitre. Celle-ci se mit à grincer et Lisbon fit une légère grimace. Elle détestait ce bruit. Quand le calvaire fut terminé, Jane demanda sur un ton sarcastique :

« Tu as déjà une réponse à me donner ? Oh Teresa, tu me fais trop d'honneur ! »

Teresa ouvrit la porte et s'installa sur le siège passager. Elle déclara :

« Je suis désolée Jane, je vais te décevoir. »

Patrick leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et demanda :

« Comment ça ?

Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner.

Alors que fais-tu ici ? »

Lisbon haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas… »

Jane s'exclama alors :

« Arrête un peu, tu en as sûrement une réponse mais tu ne veux pas me le dire. »

L'Agent lança un regard noir à son subordonné et répliqua sèchement :

« D'accord Jane, tu veux que je te dise ? Oui je ressens quelque chose pour toi et oui, je pense qu'en étant ensemble nous pourrions ruiner nos enquêtes ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse un choix entre : l'homme que j'aime et le travail dans lequel je me suis tant investie ? »

Elle termina vivement avant de murmurer pensive :

« A moins que…

A moins que quoi ?

A moins que tu me promettes que tu te calmeras sur les enquêtes ou du moins, que tu n'abuseras pas de moi…Je veux dire que tu ne t'amuses pas à faire pire que d'habitude sous prétexte que nous sommes ensembles et que je vais te pardonner !

As-tu terminé ton discours ma chère Lisbon ?

C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Nan, tu veux que je t'emmène au CBI ?

Jane ! Je viens de te proposer une alternative !

Et ? J'ai le droit d'y réfléchir, nan ?

Tu es irrécupérable…

C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Ca, ça reste à voir.

Bon, je t'emmène ou pas ?

Moué…

Cache donc ta joie.

Tais toi et démarre, on va être en retard !

Comme si on ne l'était pas !

Jane… »

Patrick afficha un sourire en coin et fit démarrer sa voiture. Il jeta un regard à sa supérieure qui affichait une mine boudeuse et entama la route en direction du CBI.

oOoOoOoOo


	27. Chapter 27

Avis à vous amies (peut être amis) du Jisbon (ou pas), je vous informe qu'à partir de Mercredi 1 Septembre, la publication sera faîte le soir et non entre 12h et 14h. L'heure ? Tout dépendra de mon emploi du temps évidemment, j'espère que ça sera avant 18h…Enfin, je verrais bien, je vous tiens au courant ! Pour assurer une bonne transition, je posterais Mercredi entre midi et 14h et ensuite un nouveau Chapitre à 18h ! Voilà =D Merci d'être toujours là, ça encourage énormément et je dois dire que ça me fait toujours beaucoup plaisir de vous répondre (surtout quand je pars en délire et vous aussi ! =D) Je vous laisse lire la suite ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Ensemble est peut être encore un bien grand mot ! Il va y réfléchir… (Même si toi comme moi savons qu'il attendait que ça ! xD)

Cafougnette : Merci ! Il est temps d'ailleurs que je l'active l'intrigue ! Un nouveau meurtre ? OUI ! =D

Izarra-sub : Oui, le choix est vite fait! Mais bon…Il aime bien joué ! =D

Ice scream : Il est sympathique ton frère! xD Tu me donnes son adresse et je lui envoie par courrier une représentation grandeur nature et animée d'un fauve près à le manger ! Ca te va ? Ensuite, il dira : Cette représentation s'autodétruira dans 5min si vous n'avez pas rendu ses câbles à votre sœur. Signé Amicalement par Silhara ! xD

Pour Kristina, elle fait son grand retour ! Mais attention, quelque chose va faire qu'elle ne sera pas si menacée que ça après tout…Je ne t'en dis pas plus parce que c'est dans le chapitre 30…d'ailleurs, faudrait peut être que je m'active parce que sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à poster tous les jours…Aï !

Bon je te laisse profiter de la suite pendant que moi je vais aller l'écrire ! xD

LittleMissFierce : MDR Je crois que ça n'a pas marché ton communiqué ! Je regarde la télé mais il n'y a rien…xD

J'aime quand on craque son slip ! =D On rit au moins ! xD Tiens on va faire un craquage collectif ! =P

J'aime également lire tes reviews parce que ça me fait bien rire ! Et merci !

Bye ! =D

MandyNormande : Merci pour ta review et dis donc tant d'effet pour une simple phrase ! =D

Eu…Rassure moi, je viens de voir une barre de fer passer devant moi…Ce n'est pas toi qui a oublié de dire à Jack que je mettais la suite très bientôt ? Grr….Elle est passée à ça (je secoue ma main violemment en montrant un très petit écart entre mon pouce et mon index)

Pour Jane et Lisbon, dix ans ? Nan, je rappelle en plus que dans la fic, il est Vendredi et que ça a commencé Mercredi ! Donc 3jours ! C'est pas beaucoup surtout que ça risque que de se terminer le Samedi ! =P Un peu de patience…

Dis, tu reviens quand au travail ? Je t'attends pour entamer une nouvelle affaire sur la disparition étrange d'une cargaison de crayon de papier…Je soupçonne les petits écoliers de Lu mais bon…J'ai besoin de toi !

Au passage MERCI pour la suite de tes fics ! =D

Bisous bisous !

(PS : Pour le jeu de mot, effectivement, je l'ai souvent entendu ! xD POURQUOI JE M'APPELLE Claire ? (surtout quand on sait que je suis complètement timbrée !) xD)

Filament-de-lune : Merci pour ta review ! =D Pour ma Maman…Elle a trop appréciée et m'a cramé les cheveux comme punition ! Mais bon, à toi, elle ne t'en veut pas ! =D

Attend, j'ai un arrêt cardiaque….TU ES MA SŒUR ? (ou demi-sœur) xD WOUAAA qui aurait cru ? Daddy Vador nous devra quelques explications…

Pour le sondage…C'est vrai que nous risquons de perdre beaucoup ! Quoi que, on y repensant, ma réputation de folle alliée n'est plus à faire alors bon…

Bien, écoute, je vais te laisser lire la suite ! D

Leelou09 : AA Faut se méfier ! Ce n'était pas un oui non plus !

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 9h01, Vendredi_

Kristina était assise fièrement près de l'Agent du FBI qui lui lançait un regard noir. Camille finit par afficher un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à la voyante qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle lui murmura non loin de son oreille afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

« Vous êtes courageuse Kristina. Je pense que nous allons bien nous amuser toutes les deux! »

La prétendante de Jane voulut répondre mais l'ascenseur émit son ding et libéra l'Agent Lisbon et son consultant. Camille lança un regard pour savoir si elle pouvait y aller à Cho qui lui fit signe que d'après lui, c'était le meilleur moment. La jeune femme se leva en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir, chose anormal que Cho nota pour sa propre personne et demanda innocemment :

« Alors cette nuit ? »

Lisbon ne répondit pas et préféra rejoindre son bureau, un air boudeur peint sur son visage. Jane s'avança et déposa un léger baisé sur la joue de sa belle-sœur qu'il sentit d'ailleurs très chaude. Celle-ci sourit mais fronça tout de même les sourcils. Elle déclara :

« Je vais aller rendre une petite visite à Teresa. »

La jeune femme s'en alla et Jane découvrit avec horreur que Kristina était assise sur SON sofa. Il fit remarquer sur un ton de reproche :

« Kristina, excusez-moi, vous êtes assise sur MON sofa. »

La voyante demanda en ayant compris l'accentuation sur le « mon » :

« Vous ne voulez pas me laisser de la place ? »

Jane fit la grimace et répondit :

« Pas vraiment nan. »

Kristina se leva donc et demanda :

« Où vais-je m'assoir alors ? »

Patrick répondit cinglant :

- « A votre place, je resterais debout. La dernière fois, vous avez cassé une chaise. »

La voyante baissa les yeux, respira profondément et finit par relever la tête, sourire et répliquer :

« Ce n'est pas faux Patrick. Je me suis suffisamment ridiculisée mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »

Jane qui s'était allongé et avait pris la peine de fermer ses yeux, les ouvrit de suite et se redressa pour fixer la jeune femme. Il n'en revenait pas que la voyante lui réponde aussi facilement. Il sourit et ajouta :

« Il y a une chaise quelque part par là-bas ! »

Il indiqua vaguement l'emplacement de la chaise de sa main et reprit sa position favorite. Kristina, fière de son effet, se dirigea vers le siège et s'y installa confortablement. Cho regarda furtivement son portable et laissa échapper un léger sourire. Il sortit ensuite un livre. Travailler sur l'affaire ne servait à rien. Rigsby sortit une barre chocolatée sous les yeux écœurés de sa partenaire. Après un petit silence, Kristina, ennuyée, déclara :

« Je vais aller faire du café, qui en veut ? »

Tous firent non de la tête. La pause café étant un peu plus tard pour eux. La voyante s'en alla alors en direction de la cuisine. Grace déclara, vérifiant au préalable que Kristina était déjà loin :

« Mme Frye semble…comment dire…étrange… »

Wayne qui mangeait toujours sa barre ajouta, la bouche encore pleine :

« Hum, elle prétend parler aux esprits Grace, c'est déjà étrange. »

La jeune femme fit la grimace et s'expliqua :

« Nan, pas dans ce genre là ! Je la trouve plus sûre d'elle. Hier, elle n'était pas ainsi ! »

Cho ne répondit pas, il était complètement désintéressé de la conversation et préférait de loin, lire son livre. Wayne venait de terminer sa barre de chocolat et léchait ses doigts. Jane croisa ses bras sous sa tête et déclara :

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop Grace. Cette femme est étrange en toute circonstance ! Faut la laisser, elle a du sauver un chat dans la matinée et ça lui a donné un sur plus d'adrénaline qui lui donne envie de faire quelque chose de sa journée. »

L'Agent ne parut pas convaincu mais garda le silence. Van Pelt posa alors sa tête dans le creux de sa main et se mit à penser. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Jane puisque que deux secondes après, elle murmura :

« Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer Patrick. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait sauvé un chat ce matin. »

Intriguée, l'équipe se tourna vers la jeune femme qui continua :

« Je pense qu'elle tente d'attirer ton attention. »

Patrick se releva et déclara :

« Grace, Grace, Grace, je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente, du moins je l'espère, pour comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi ! »

Grace répliqua alors avec légèreté pour faire digérer ses mots plus facilement :

« Pourtant tu es sortie avec… »

Rigsby et Cho sourirent tandis que Grace laissait apparaitre un léger sourire en coin. Le consultant déclara alors tandis qu'il reprenait sa position initiale :

« Ba il faudra qu'elle mette les bouchés doubles, et encore, pour atteindre son niveau. »

Rigsby sourit quand soudain il regarda Jane abordant son sourire vainqueur. Il regarda alors ses collègues qui avaient eu la même réaction. Au niveau de qui Kristina devra-t-elle arriver ?

oOoOoOoOo

Prochain chapitre sur une conversation entre Camille et Teresa !


	28. Chapter 28

Rappel : Le prochain chapitre attend ses lecteurs vers 18h à l'accueil de . Le prochain chapitre. Merci ! (ça fait très appel dans un magasin mais ça me fait rire ! xD)

Bon je vous laisse !

Réponse aux reviews :

Alexia : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Oui mais hormis Chonette personne peut savoir que c'est Lisbonette ! D

Désolée mais moi je ne te prends pas pour une tarée…Nan pour moi, tu es une folle comme moi avec qui on peut dire n'importe quoi et rire parce qu'on se prend pas la tête ! =D

Nan, elles ne vont pas s'engueuler, ça, c'est plus tard, dis moi, tu es devin ? xD

Oui…Camille est malade…(Faut bien que tout n'aille pas bien ! xD) Mais le truc, c'est de savoir ce qu'elle a !

EUUUUUUU moi aussi j'aime bien Harry Roselmack ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je regardais dimanche (sept à huit)! xD Enfin, tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas passé, désolée…J'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop de peine, si tu veux, je veux bien t'aider pour les démarches, contacter les chaînes et tout le reste ! xD

Je suis ravie que ça t'arrange ! Je dois dire que je serais en cours avant alors je ne vais pas faire par télépathie ! Quoique ça serait comique ! (je me concentrerai tellement que j'aurai l'air d'une constipée !) xD

Bon je te laisse lire la suite, et ce soir, nouveau chapitre !

Izarra-sub : Pauvre Krikri…J'ai limite de la sympathie pour elle…(NAN c'est pas vrai ! Tu m'as crue ? Hein hein ? Ok…Désolée…J'arrête…) Enfin, ce n'est pas terminer pour elle ! =)

Filament-de-lune : LOL La petite phrase lourde de sous-entendu ! xD

Alors pour ma réputation, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire effectivement ! Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule ! D (On ne voit pas du tout de qui je parle ! xD)

Merci de m'accorder le fait d'avoir une imagination débordante ! =D C'est vraiment un compliment qui me va droit au cœur ! (petite larme qui coule ! xD)

Nan, ne me refait pas saliver, Maman Dragon va me griller ! xD

Je te laisse savourer et peut être à ce soir ! =D

Bisous !

Cafougnette : Je ne sais pas si je me qualifierais de sadique…Oh et puis après tout ! Pourquoi renier mon naturel ? xD JE SUIS SADIQUE ! xD

MandyNormande : Hum….Nan…xD Pas de Jisbon ! Et pas de chaise qui se fracasse ! xD

Pour l'ascenseur…eu non, je crois que ça ne va pas coller ! Ca fait un peu gros ! Quoi que la réplique de Jane m'a tuée : « Après la chaise, l'ascenseur... Quelle plaie vous êtes vraiment... Le poids des esprits probablement... » xD Je n'en pouvais plus !

Pour O'neill…Ok je t'accorde que je suis brune mais de là à me prendre pour Cuddy…Je crois qu'il y a erreur ! xD Putain elle fout quoi Sam ! Faudrait mieux le tenir ! xD Pour le fameux couple House/Cuddy…Je ne m'en suis pas remise non plus…Même si je ne suis pas fan de la série, (il me semble t'avoir déjà dis pourquoi.) Je les trouve diamétralement opposés ! Enfin, nous ne sommes pas les scénaristes ! (ça ferait des dégâts si c'était le cas ! xD)

Moué…Les profs…Je n'y avais pas pensé…C'est vrai qu'ils sont suspects ! J'espère qu'on aura le résultat des empreintes très bientôt !

Grace, c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé lui faire sortir cette petite phrase. =D

Bon je te laisse lire la suite surtout que ce soir, il y a un autre chapitre ! D

Bisous bisous Mione ! =D

Leelou09 : Conversation intéressante…Pauvre Lisbon, je crois que rester avec Camille est bien pire que de rester avec Jane ! xD De plus que, leur petite conversation va être interrompue par…Surprise !

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, bureau de l'Agent Lisbon, 9h07, Vendredi_

Camille frappa à la porte du bureau de son amie. Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et entra. Elle ferma la porte rapidement et déclara :

« Teresa, je suis sincèrement désolée te t'avoir enfermée avec Patrick. »

Lisbon, étant assise à son bureau, releva la tête vers son amie et ajouta :

« Ne va pas me dire que tu es désolée, c'était volontaire. »

La profileuse alla prendre place dans un des fauteuils placé devant son amie et déclara :

« T'as raison, alors je ne suis pas désolée, ça m'arrange bien d'ailleurs. Donc, cette petite soirée ? »

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Laisse tomber Cam, je ne veux pas en parler. »

La jeune femme blonde sourit et répondit avec amusement :

« Alors ça, même pas en rêve ! Que c'est il passé avec Patrick ? Quand je t'ai eu au téléphone, ta voix était différente. »

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et déclara :

« Je t'en pris Camille…

Oh…Je vois…Aurais-tu fais quelque chose de pas très catholique avec ton consultant ?

Non ! »

Camille sourit sortit discrètement son portable et composa un message qu'elle envoya très vite. Elle se concentra ensuite sur sa meilleure amie et s'exclama :

« Ne me ment pas ! Ca devient pratiquement insultant…Alors ? »

Teresa se sentit rougir et finit par bégayer :

- « D'accord…Nous avons…enfin, tu vois… »

Camille ouvrit la bouche, et finit par s'exclamer :

« Nan ? Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi étais-tu énervée alors ?

Parce que je n'aurais pas du céder !

Mais enfin, c'est ridicule Tess !

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça l'est ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai encore cédé en proposant à Jane une alternative pour notre couple… »

L'Agent du FBI ne put se retenir et éclata littéralement de rire. Teresa s'approcha d'elle et secoua ses mains en signe de baiser le son tout en s'exclamant :

« Je t'en prie Camille, rie moins fort ! De plus, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

La jeune blonde tenta de se calmer mais ceci fut après de longues minutes, elle finit par déclarer encore secouer par des gloussements :

« C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Enfin bref, il a répondu quoi ? »

Teresa fit la moue et répondit :

« Qu'il allait y réfléchir. »

Camille se retint de rire et déclara :

« Ca veut dire oui. Et, bien tout roule ! Sauf ta raison qui se bat avec ton cœur. »

L'Agent du CBI s'assit dans son canapé, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fixa un point invisible. Après deux minutes de silence, la profileuse demanda :

« Qui gagne ? »

Lisbon sursauta et s'excusa :

« Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu. »

Camille se leva en douceur et demanda une nouvelle fois :

« Qui gagne ? »

Teresa fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« De quoi tu parles ?

Entre ta raison et ton cœur, qui gagne ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Tu n'étais pas entrain de choisir entre les deux ? »

La jeune femme brune se contenta de garder le silence. Ca devenait de plus en plus agaçant d'être entourée de personne comme Camille et Jane. Elle finit par répondre :

« Si…

Bien alors, le résultat ? Match nul ou avons-nous un grand gagnant ?

Match nul.

Je ne crois pas. Tu vois bien que ton cœur prend le dessus nan ?

Oh Cam, vraiment, laisse moi réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça, s'il te plait. »

La profileuse se dirigea donc vers la sortie quand le téléphone, sur le bureau de Lisbon se mit à sonner. Cette dernière se leva et décrocha :

« Agent Lisbon. »

Teresa fit signe à Camille de rester et écouta ce qu'on lui disait. Après un petit silence, elle déclara :

« Bien, on arrive. Merci. »

Elle déposa le téléphone sur son socle et expliqua à sa meilleure amie qui fronçait les sourcils :

« John le rouge a encore frappé. La victime est Sophie Miller…l'ancienne psy de Jane. »

Camille fit la grimace sentant de nouveau un mal de tête la tenailler et déclara :

« Tu devrais éviter de lui dire.

Il saura.

Oui mais au moins, il le découvrira sur place, ça évitera qu'il se mette dans un état pas possible avant. »

Les deux femmes allèrent vers l'espace des bureaux et Lisbon déclara :

« Nous avons une nouvelle victime. Cho, tu prends avec toi Camille et Mme Frye. Jane, Rigsby et Van Pelt avec moi. »

Camille déclara :

« Je préfère prendre ma voiture. »

Teresa se tourna vers son amie et ajouta :

« Bien, tu prends Mme Frye avec toi. Cho partira tout seul. »

Sur ce, ils partirent tous en direction de l'ascenseur.

oOoOoOoOo

A ce soir ! =D


	29. Chapter 29

Bien, voilà, deuxième chapitre de la journée, vous êtes gâté(e)s ! xD Je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

LittleMissFierce : NAAAAAN il ne dira rien ! Du moins pour l'instant ! D

Oh et bien je te dis de rien ! Un merci pas très classique et qui en vaut de fois plus ! =D

Et bien moi je vais me contenter de Fée ! Ca ne te dérange pas ? Fée-qui-voit-tout c'est un peu long ! xD

Pour Camille…tu verras bien ! =D Je ne dis rien ! SURPRISE ! (Un petit bébé qui arrive pendant l'arrestation de Jojo : « -Je vous arrête pour les meurtres de « Blabla bla bla bla ! » Merde ! Patrick ! –Oui ?-JE PERS LES EAUX ! –VITE UNE AMBULANCE ! » xD Nan décidemment, je n'arrive pas trop à m'y faire ! xD

Je suis d'accord pour pas interrompre ce soir ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte ! Oh ba merde…(vachement au courant de ce qui se passe !)

Pour poster par télépathie…Je n'y tiens pas trop…Je ne veux pas passer pour une constipée ! xD

Izarra-sub : AAAAA je le savais ! Je pourrais devenir comédienne ! xD

Je n'ai pas fait la voiture…Désolée…J'aurais pu, ça aurait été marrant mais non !

Pour Jane…Nan, il ne va pas s'énerver, il sera trop choqué…

Mariine-Huddy : La voilà ! =D

Mini : Je le vois du côté : Une concurrente en moins pour Lisbon ! xD Non, c'est pour l'enquête mais je dois dire que ça m'a bien aidée qu'elle s'appelle Sophie ! =D

Je suis contente que tu sois toujours au RDV, ça fait plaisir ! =D

Filament-de-lune : L'enquête reprend ! Moi je suis contente ! xD Bon après la relation Camille/Lisbon va se dégrader…Tu verras bien ! 18h01 ? xD Il y a 30min pour que ça soit publier…Je crois que ça fera plus 18h30…AAAAAAAA je ne sais pas ! xD

Leelou09 : Hum, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! Le cœur gagne ? Oui mais des fois…HAHAHA je sais, je suis diabolique ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Scène du crime, 9h52, Vendredi_

L'équipe arriva sur les lieux du crime. Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient partis recueillir les témoignages tandis que Camille, Patrick, Kristina et Teresa prenaient le chemin pour entrer dans la demeure de la victime. Jane ne savant toujours pas que c'était celle de son ancienne psychologue. Ils entrèrent donc. Kristina se grattant sans cesse. Une fois dans le cou, une autre fois, sur le bras, encore une autre fois, sur le nez. Elle attira le regard noir de Lisbon sur elle qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de la voir tout le temps se trémousser. Camille fronça elle-même les sourcils jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrit de grands yeux comme si devant elle se trouvait la vierge. Jane demanda :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Camille fit oui de la tête et répondit :

« Je viens de me souvenir qu'Adrien a fait tomber du poil à gratter sur le siège passager de ma voiture quand il a voulu me faire un dernier bisou. »

Jane hocha la tête en comprenant le problème mais demanda pour en être certain :

« Et Kristina c'est assise dessus ? »

L'Agent du FBI hocha positivement de la tête et déclara :

« Ce n'était pas voulu !

Elle ne te croira pas. »

La jeune femme dut se résigner. C'était vraiment trop énorme pour que Kristina avale ça. Le petit groupe qui était mené par un shérif arriva devant le smiley rouge qui indiquait que le corps n'était plus très loin. Teresa souffla et déclara en prenant Jane à part :

« Mme Frye allez avec Camille voir la victime. Je dois parler à Jane. »

Le consultant suivit sa supérieure et demanda :

« Il y a un problème Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, baissa les yeux et finit par répondre :

« La victime Jane…Tu la connais. »

Patrick resta silencieux un petit moment avant de demander anxieux:

« Qui est-ce ? »

Teresa regarda droit dans les yeux son subordonné et répondit avec compassion :

« Sophie Miller. »

Jane se mit alors à courir vers la chambre où se trouvait la victime. Quand il y arriva avec non loin de lui Lisbon, il poussa Camille étant penchée sur le corps qui garda difficilement son équilibre et resta stoïque. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il déclara tout en s'éloignant :

« Je vais attendre dans la voiture. »

Teresa le suivit du regard avec compassion avant de regarder Camille qui semblait pensive et en même temps très pâle. Celle-ci finit par se tournée vers sa meilleure amie tandis que Kristina se grattait continuellement un peu plus loin et s'exclama :

« Il faut que nous parlions Teresa, j'avais émis une hypothèse sur les prochaines victimes et celle-ci s'avère exacte. Je sais qui seront les deux prochaines. »

L'Agent du CBI demanda avec étonnement :

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ton hypothèse ? »

La profileuse répondit alors avec une légère pointe de tristesse :

« Parce que tu es impliquée Teresa…tu es l'une des prochaines victimes. La dernière de John le rouge. Son but. »

Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux et finit par murmurer, la voix pleine de reproches :

« Je ne te crois pas Camille. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »

L'Agent du FBI commença alors à légèrement s'énerver :

« Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Pourquoi je m'amuserais à te dire ça ? Tu veux bien me le dire ? Met en ligne la première lettre de chaque prénom des victimes et ça donne quoi ? »

Teresa commença à réfléchir et finit par ouvrir la bouche de stupeur. Elle murmura :

« C'est impossible… »

Camille ajouta alors pour appuyer son raisonnement :

« Taylor, Emma, Rachel, Emily, Sophie. T.E.R.E.S. On parie combien que le prénom de la prochaine victime commence par un A ? »

Lisbon sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle articula difficilement :

« S'il te plait, Camille, garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? Personne n'est en mesure de le découvrir et Jane est trop déboussolé pour trouver quelque chose de concret. Je veux que ça reste entre toi et moi. »

La profileuse secoua la tête et déclara :

« Tu dois avoir une protection Tess, que tu le veuilles où non, je vais le dire à toute l'équipe. »

La jeune brune lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui l'ignora complètement. Elle saisit donc le bras de la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'assure Camille, ne leur dit pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, d'accord ? Tais-toi ! »

L'Agent du FBI se dégagea et lança sur un ton sec :

« A oui, c'est vrai, tu es la grande, la magnifique et invincible Agent Lisbon ! C'est stupide comme réaction mais attend, rappelle moi ma chère, Bosco, il était bien un Agent lui aussi nan ? Pourtant il est mort, tué par un complice de John le rouge. Tu vois, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des agents que nous pouvons nous passer de protection. »

Lisbon serra la mâchoire, sentit les souvenirs remonter à l'entente du nom de son défunt ami et demanda :

« Comment es-tu au courant pour Sam ? »

Camille devint soudain plus douce et répondit :

« Je te rappelle que j'ai lu le dossier sur John le rouge Teresa. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour lui, sa famille et pour toi. Je sais à quel point tu l'appréciais. Néanmoins, crois-tu que c'est intelligent de se passer de protection dans ces circonstances ? Accepte au moins de m'avoir près de toi ainsi que ton équipe. »

Teresa voulut répondre mais son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit et après quelques minutes raccrocha. Elle déclara :

« Allons chercher Mme Frye. L'équipe attend devant les voitures pour partir. »

La profileuse fit signe qu'elle suivait et elles sortirent ayant récupéré Kristina qui se grattait toujours comme si des milliers de moustiques l'avaient prise pour cible.

oOoOoOoOo


	30. Chapter 30

J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé ! (si vous êtes rentré(e)s évidemment ! xD) La mienne ? Comme sur des roulettes ! =D Je suis vraiment en extase (pas par les cours ! xD)

Bon je vous laisse savourer ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Izarra-sub : Oui, le fils aide sa maman sans le faire exprès ! xD Si ça peut te rassurer, Teresa ne va pas mourir…Je ne garantie rien pour le reste de l'équipe ! xD

Alexia : =D (voilà ce qui affirme que je suis d'accord avec toi ! xD)

Sweetylove30 : Je viens de voir que tu as mis un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais y aller ! (en courant ? Ca va être difficile ! xD)

Ne t'inquiète pas, (même si je suis allergique au tabac ! xD) je ne t'en veux pas ! xD

Je te laisse lire la suite ! =D

LAurore : Oui enfin ! Je suis tellement contente ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Le fils est aussi diabolique que la mère sans le vouloir ! xD

Fée j'aime bien ! Voilà ! Je viens de te rebaptiser : Fée ! =D

AAA…..Tu verras bien pour Camille ! Je ne lâcherais rien !

xD La capote ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! xD (donc si je n'y ai pas pensé…Camille n'y aura pas pensé ! xD) Tu veux un mini Jane ou une mini Lisbon ? xD Pourquoi pas…c'est tentant…Je vais y réfléchir… (je suis sadique ! xD)

J'ai regardé hier soir ! Mdr ! Je faisais exactement la même chose ! ^^ Alalala, on voit à peine les accros !

Bon, je te laisse lire la suite parce qu'on papote on papote et puis après ! Hein ! On n'a plus rien à se dire ! xD

Cafougnette : Je ne sais pas si je mérite tant ! En tout cas, voilà la suite ! Oh mon dieu, je suis heureuse de mettre un peu d'action ! =D

Mini : =D L'enquête reprend ! Je suis comme une gamine devant son joujou ! AAAA ! Je trépigne ! =D Je te laisse savourer la suite !

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 10h46, Vendredi_

Une réunion s'imposait, Teresa le savait néanmoins, elle espérait toujours que son amie changerait d'avis même si les chances étaient infimes. Elle soupira quand elle arriva à hauteur de la salle de réunion. Tout le monde était là : Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Jane, Frye qui se grattait toujours et Camille qui se trouvait debout en face d'un grand tableau blanc. Lisbon entra et vint prendre place à côté de son consultant qui lui avait gardé une place entre lui et Kristina. La profileuse commença alors à expliquer la raison de cette réunion :

« Vous êtes tous ici pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai découvert les deux prochaines victimes. Je vais commencer par vous annoncer la dernière, l'ultime, le but de John le rouge. Commençons par les cinq dernières que nous connaissons, il y a… »

Camille afficha les photos des victimes sur le tableau blanc avec des aimants et saisit un marqueur noir. Elle commença à écrire le prénom de la première victime sous sa photo :

« Taylor, et ensuite Emma… »

Elle renouvela le processus et continua tout en écrivant tout les prénoms sous leur photo respective :

« Rachel, Emily et enfin, Sophie. »

Elle termina d'écrire le dernier prénom et regarda l'assemblé qui semblait perplexe. Elle continua alors :

« Cinq victimes, cinq femmes qui ont toutes un point commun. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, regardez… »

Elle saisit un marqueur rouge et souligna la première lettre des prénoms inscrits. Elle ajouta :

« Le T de Taylor Meyer, la première victime, le E d'Emma Sollis, la seconde, le R de Rachel Dennan, la suivante, le E d'Emily Hamilton et enfin le S de Sophie Miller. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que ceci donne T.E.R.E.S. ? Je peux vous garantir que le but final de John le rouge et de s'en prendre à Teresa. Elle sera sa dernière victime. Alors maintenant, je voudrais savoir si vous connaissez tous une même femme dont le prénom commence par un A ? Je ne sais pas, un Agent, une serveuse dans votre restaurant ! »

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir sans grand résultat. Après quelques minutes, Jane s'exclama :

« Il y a Ashley…Ashley Gordon. Elle s'occupe des civils qui entre dans l'agence et de l'accueil ! »

Camille, Teresa et Patrick se dirigèrent en hâte au rez-de-chaussée pour vérifier que la standardiste était présente. Ils arrivèrent donc au comptoir et découvrir une petite pancarte qui indiquait clairement que personne n'était là. L'Agent du FBI frappa rageusement sur le meuble et souffla :

« Il est trop tard… »

Jane fit le tour du présentoir et fit bouger la souris de l'ordinateur qui était en veille. L'écran devint alors lumineux et laissa apparaitre un message tapé en rouge sang sur le traitement de texte. Il fit signe aux deux femmes d'approcher et Lisbon lut à haute voix :

« Le temps s'écoule et vous êtes arrivés trop tard. A qui la faute ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers Camille et lui reprocha :

« C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dis plus tôt ce à quoi tu pensais ? On aurait pu sauver deux vies ! Deux ! Tu t'en rends compte ? »

L'Agent du FBI manqua un battement de cœur tend le surprise fut immédiate. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux reflétant l'incompréhension qui l'animait. Elle déclara :

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi ce que tu racontes Teresa ! Tu sais tout autant que moi que John le rouge ne manque jamais ses cibles ! Il est vrai néanmoins que j'aurais pu vous dire ma théorie plus tôt mais je ne voulais pas vous faire baliser pour rien ! Ne me met pas le fait qu'elle soit disparue sur mon dos ! De plus Teresa, mets toi ça dans la tête : Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! »

Teresa regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux et murmura :

« Pars Camille. Je ne veux plus te voir dans les locaux du CBI… »

La profileuse fusilla la jeune femme du regard et s'en alla pour aller récupérer ses affaires. Lisbon la suivit du regard. Jane s'approcha et déclara :

« Ta réaction est injustifiée. »

L'Agent se tourna vers son consultant et déclara tout en s'éloignant elle aussi :

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Patrick la suivit et ajouta :

« Elle n'y est pour rien. Tu le sais tout autant que moi sauf que tu as besoins de le reprocher à quelqu'un pour éviter de te sentir toi-même coupable parce que tu es la cible de John le rouge. »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, fit face à son consultant, se colla presque à lui, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur et déclara avec rage :

« De un Jane, arrêtes de suite de m'analyser comme tu le fais, de deux, je fais, dis, provoque ce que j'ai envie d'effectuer et de trois, apprends que mon alternative pour nous deux n'est plus d'actualité ! »

Sur ce, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur suivie de très près par son subordonné. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au moment où Jane murmura :

« Je suis déçu. »

Teresa lui lança un regard accusateur et répliqua sèchement :

« Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »

Jane se tourna vers sa supérieure, étonnée presque choquée. Elle devait sérieusement être sur les nerfs pour se comporter ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne très vite sinon, elle perdrait sa meilleure amie, la sympathie de ses collègues et peut être lui aussi. Il voulut lui parler, lui expliquer qu'elle devait redevenir comme avant mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes. Lisbon en sortit très vite pour se diriger vers son bureau avec l'intention ne plus en sortir.

oOoOoOoOo

Adieu Camille… ='(

Adieu possible relation Jane/Lisbon…

Adieu ma vie ! (parce que je vais sûrement mourir après ça ! xD)


	31. Chapter 31

Alalala, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme j'étais morte de rire de vous voir ainsi ! Vouloir me tuer…(avec ou non des tortures ! (la personne qui a fait cette menace se reconnaitra !) ) Je me suis bien amusée ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! Bon je vous laisse lire la suite et imaginer l'identité de la personne à la fin…

Réponse aux reviews :

Izarra-sub : AAA une qui ne me déteste pas ! Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? =D Enfin, j'aimerais bien te faire des confidences parce que tu es la seule qui reste gentille mais il y a des lectrices indiscrètes ! xD 

Filament-de-lune : A…Je suis peut être Suisse d'origine ! Ca expliquerait les adieux ! xD Enfin, je suis contente que tu n'es pas encore trouvée ma maison ! Je serais dans de beaux draps (surtout quand je sais ce que je sais ! Ca aide non ? xD)

LittleMissFierce : Tu m'as piquée à vif…Je vais trouver mieux ! Pour le moment, ça sera Fée ! Mais je vais trouver autre chose !

AAA non ! Je ne dirais rien, devine ! =P

J'ai un peu honte de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Enfin, pour des jumeaux…Je suis moins partante mais tu viens de me donner une pure idée pour l'ultime Chapitre (que je n'ai pas du tout écrit ! xD)

Ca ne me dérange pas d'être accro ! J'ai hâte de voir la saison 3 ! =D

A non, désolé, tu as au moins raison sur une chose ! =D

J'ai bien aimé le chapitre aussi…J'aime quand ça s'énerve ! =D

Zoubis !

Cafougnette : Un « end » sûr, « Happy » ? Un peu moins…Tu verras bien, tout dépend ce que tu espères pour un Happy End ! =D

Sweetylove30 : AAAh le fameux : Suspense ! Notre ami ! =D

Camille ? Moi aussi je l'aime bien…Dommage ! ='(

Si si, ils vont terminer ensemble ! Je peux garantir le Jisbon ! xD

Merci ! Ca fait plaisir ! Mais ne néglige pas ton travail tout de même ! =P

Castiela : Et moi je n'ai qu'une réponse à te donner : « Pourquoi pas ? » =D Fais moi confiance ! =D

Leelou09 : MOUHAHAHAH Mon deuxième prénom c'est Cruella ! xD

Nan mais tu verras, ça finira bien ! (Pas pour tout le monde mais ça finira bien !) xD 

MandyNormande :  (1) MERCI SNCF ! xD Je te sens bouillir ma chère ! xD

(2) Un court instant j'étais persuadée que ça allait me sauver ! xD

Je sens tout de même mon enveloppe charnelle ! Je n'ai pas vu Dieu ! Suis-je vraiment morte ?(ou bien tu m'as loupée ? xD)

Alors là….Pour le Jisbon…Moi je suis pour ! C'est certain mais on peut envisager que ça ne le soit pas, de là à détester le Jisbon ! NNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN ! C'est impossible ! Je suis d'accord, une petite case doit manquer ! xD

Pour me rattraper, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup moins confiance en les profs ! xD Ils sont complètement fous ! (tu fais gaffe avec tes petits chiens ! Ca ne me fait pas peur !)

Bon je te laisse lire la suite ! =D

MariineHuddy : (1) OOOOh désolée, j'ai posté avant ton commentaire du Chap. 29 ! Alors, bien, si je veux tuer LISBON ! Je la tue ! xD (je n'en ai pas envie, je ne l'ai pas écrit d'ailleurs ! xD) Bien…néanmoins c'est très clair (je m'appelle Claire ! xD) Enfin, je ne vais pas la tuer, elle va souffrir, ça, c'est certain ! xD

Krikri…Son cas est différent. Elle ne va pas souffrir physiquement ! Enfin…Je ne sais pas ! xD Je ne garantis rien pour elle !

Mdr pour Jane ! Il ne va plus être déboussolé longtemps ! xD Il a quelqu'un d'autre pour le revigorer ! xD

(2) OUULALALALA, je sens que ça chauffe pour mes fesses ! Changement radical ? Naaaan…Je ne sais pas…Tu verras bien ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 11h03, Vendredi_

Camille sortit de l'ascenseur énervée et son malaise qu'elle ne pouvait faire partir, toujours présent. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa meilleure amie, celle qui savait tout d'elle ou presque, qui la soutenait en toutes circonstances se comporte ainsi. Elle passa devant le petit groupe formé par l'équipe et Kristina sans lâcher un mort et prit ses affaires. Cho, sûrement le plus courageux pour affronter l'Agent du FBI dans un état pareil, s'avança vers la jeune femme qui se battait avec sa veste et demanda :

« Il y a un problème Camille ? »

La blonde se tourna vivement vers l'asiatique, ses yeux brillants. Elle déclara, la voix empreinte d'un sentiment que personne ne lui connaissait : la peine :

« Je pars. Mes services ne sont plus les bienvenus ici. »

L'équipe resta silencieuse. Kristina fut surprise se demandant pourquoi elle abandonnait si tôt. Cho lui demanda alors :

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

Camille laissa échapper un sourire et répondit :

« Va donc demander à ta supérieure. Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment le fait que je la mette en garde contre John le rouge. »

Sur ce elle s'apprêta à prendre le chemin de l'ascenseur pour s'en aller quand celui-ci émit son ding habituel et libéra Lisbon qui se dirigea en hâte vers son bureau et Jane qui la suivait du regard. La jeune femme souffla. C'était vraiment du gâchis, elle qui avait tout fait pour qu'ils se mettent ensembles. Jane la rejoignit. Il la regarda et voyant qu'elle avait ses affaires, il s'exclama :

« Oh non pas toi Camille ! Dis moi pas que tu vas t'en aller à cause de ce que Lisbon a dit ! Elle ne le pensait pas, tu le sais tout autant que moi ! »

L'Agent du FBI haussa les épaules et déclara :

« C'était très clair Patrick, je ne vois pas ce que tu n'as pas compris quand elle m'a demandée de partir. Donc, je m'en vais. Au moins, il y a un bon côté au fait qu'elle me renvoie ainsi. Je verrais mon fils et mon mari plus tôt. »

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers l'équipe et déclara :

« Je fus extrêmement ravie de vous avoir rencontrés. »

Elle alla serrer Grace dans ses bras, serra vigoureusement la main de Rigsby, lança un regard peu aimable à Kristina annonçant qu'elle n'allait en rien lui dire au revoir et se tourna vers Cho. Elle sourit le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je compte sur toi pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé, de protéger Teresa et surtout, je te demande ça comme une faveur, de ne pas m'oublier parce que je compte bien venir t'ennuyer dès que je le peux. »

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Cho sourit et déclara :

« J'espère que tu le feras Camille. »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle se nota personnellement de ne plus s'attacher aux gens si facilement. Avec Cho, ceci avait été si simple, leur amitié avait été comme une évidence. Elle finit par se tourner vers Jane et déclara :

« Patrick, qui aurait cru que nous nous serions retrouvés ici ? »

Le consultant ne laissa aucun mot sortir de sa bouche et se contenta de serrer sa belle-sœur dans ses bras. La jeune blonde fut étonnée par ce geste de tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas à son égard. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes et Jane finit par la lâcher. Il déposa un rapide baisé sur la tempe de la jeune femme et lui murmura un merci. La jeune femme s'éloigna et lui murmura :

« Je t'en prie mais c'était un peu gênant… »

Patrick sourit et demanda :

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Camille hocha négativement de la tête et répondit :

« Je préfère partir seule mais merci… »

Sur ce, elle lança un dernier regard au bureau de sa meilleure amie et avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Cho et lui indiqua :

« Le matériel que je t'avais demandé. Il est dans le premier tiroir de ton bureau…Je pensais l'utiliser plus tard. J'espère que tu en feras bon usage ! »

Elle entra alors dans l'appareil et appuya sur le bouton qui indiquer le rez-de-chaussée. Enfermée dans l'engin, Camille laissa libre court à ses émotions. Elle fit tomber son masque jovial pour laisser apparaître son inquiétude, sa tristesse et son incompréhension. L'appareil s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes. Elle traversa le hall sans permettre à son regard de vagabonder autour. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de l'établissement quand une voix l'interpella :

« Camille ! »

Elle aurait reconnue cette voix entre mille. Elle se tourna et découvrit sans stupeur la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors ? Je vous écoute…


	32. Chapter 32

A oui, désolée, j'ai oublié de préciser, le Samedi et le Dimanche, je posterai entre 12h et 14h… Voilà pour l'info ! A demain ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Alexia : xD Tu l'auras ton Jisbon patience…=D Merci ! =D

MandyNormande : Tu verras bien ! =D

J'ai hâte de savoir qui tu vas me ramener ! Je sens que je vais bien rire ! xD L'homme invisible c'est ça ? xD

Ma rentrée ? Super ! =D Je sens qu'une bonne année est en perspective ! Et toi ton roman sur je ne sais plus trop quoi, tu as terminé ? (je me souviens pas du nom ! C'est horrible ! xD)

Bisous Mione ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Izarra-sub : J'ai trouvé mon Maître en Psychologie ! xD Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais pertinemment que tout est pour rire ! Mais rien ne m'influence (ça peut faire germer des idées mais c'est tout) !

Je crois que tu seras heureuse quand tu sauras qui c'est…=D

Merci pour ta review oooooh grand maître ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Clo ? (diminutif de Clochette pour la Fée Clochette !) xD Lutin ! xD Tartiflette ! Nan Tiflette ! Oh ça gère Tiflette ! (c'est ce que j'ai mangé hier midi ! xD), Lily…Je trouverai bien…(tu me dis s'il y en a qui te vont, perso j'aime bien Tiflette !) xD

Balance tes idées, j'ai envie de savoir ! =D

Oui, je comprends ! lol Néanmoins, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura un bébé ou deux ! xD Tu verras bien ! (un petit clin d'œil ! C'est possible !)

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis impatiente ! Je veux savoir ! =D Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

Alors tu as raison sur…(tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?) Nan, je ne lâche rien ! Même sous la torture ! xD (la plume qui chatouille les orteils, ça ne marche pas non plus !)

Ba tu sauras bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est dans ce chapitre ! =D

Camille et Cho…Le duo de choc ! =D

Oui, je suis qu'une pauvre Lycéenne enfermée dans un lycée où la violence est reine ! (c'est faux, il est super comme lycée mais j'avais envie de le mettre ! xD)

Bye bye ma chère Tiflette ! (décidemment j'aime vraiment ce surnom !)

Sweetylove30 : Tu verras bien ! =D

Tu me rassures pour ton travail ! Tout de même ! N'empêche, c'est vrai que ça m'ennuierait de travailler le Samedi…Bon chance pour cette journée ! =D

Cafougnette : Lisbon mourir ? Il y aura des morts…Mais bon…Je ne dis rien !

Parfois c'est bien le simple ! =D 

Leelou09 : Hum…KriKri va disparaitre…mais pas qu'elle ! Désolée…C'est ainsi ! Un peu de larme, ça fait pas de mal !

Mini : =D Je suis contente que ça te remette d'aplomb !

MariineHuddy : AAA tu verras bien ! C'est dans ce chapitre !

Cho/Camille ! 3 lol

Filament-de-lune : Ma Certo ! Mon enfant, je ne sais comment te dire ses mots sans effleurer ton âme innocente : Lis et tu sauras ! xD

Camille et Cho ! Je suis toujours très enthousiaste d'écrire une scène avec eux !

Bon je te laisse lire la suite…

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 11h11, Vendredi_

Teresa venait de passer sans ménagement devant son amie. Du moins elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait encore dire que c'était son amie. En y pensant, évidemment, elle ne pouvait renier Camille ainsi mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était perdue. Elle claqua la porte de son bureau et sentit les vitres vibrer. Elle lança un regard circulaire qui engloba la totalité de son bureau et soupira. Celui-ci lui faisait atrocement penser à sa superbe nuit avec Jane. Elle venait de dire superbe ? Oh non, elle était vraiment désespérée ! Elle s'approcha des vitres dont elle n'avait pas pris la peine de relever les stores. Elle souleva de son index une lame du rideau et jeta un regard sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait une vu totalement dégagée sur les bureaux. Elle ne put retirer son regard. Elle voyait son équipe triste du dépars précipité de l'Agent du FBI. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant Cho et Camille dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'étreinte ayant durée une bonne minute. Elle vit Jane prendre à son tour la jeune femme blonde. Teresa ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais au grand jamais, Jane avait été aussi…tendre. Enfin, pas en public ! Elle sentit un énorme coup de chaud. Elle se sentait tout de même coupable de faire endurer ça à son équipe. De plus, elle devait l'avouer, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'être comporter ainsi ! Elle frémit quand elle croisa le regard que lancer Camille à son bureau. Elle savait que la jeune femme l'avait vu. Elle s'éloigna très vite en lâchant la lamelle du store trop rapidement ce qui pinça son doigt. Elle grimaça en soufflant sur son index. Elle soupira et enleva sa veste. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois par la vitre et remarqua que sa meilleure amie entrait dans l'appareil. Aï, elle devait réagir vite. Deux solutions : rester froide et passer pour la méchante ou aller la chercher et tout le monde est heureux ! Elle se décida à sortir en vitesse, croisa le regard interrogateur de l'équipe et prit les escaliers. Elle descendait à une vitesse folle et se demanda, arrivée en bas, comment elle avait fait pour ne pas tomber ! Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le hall et vit, au loin, sa meilleure amie qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait son prénom :

« Camille ! »

Cette dernière, interpelée, se tourna pour découvrir la jeune brune. Les deux femmes se jonchèrent du regard. Teresa s'avança pour se poster devant son amie. Elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Camille. Je me suis comportée comme une parfaite imbécile. Je te demanderai de ne pas me dire ce que tu as fait comme analyse sur moi, je ne veux pas savoir. Je voulais juste m'excuser et te demander de revenir. Ton aide est primordiale ainsi que… ton amitié. »

La profileuse sourit et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu es trop sur les nerfs ma chère. »

Teresa se dégagea et déclara :

« Camille ! Je t'ai demandée de ne rien me dire ! »

L'agent du FBI sourit et se justifia tandis qu'elles prenaient le chemin pour entrer dans l'ascenseur :

« Je ne te dis pas mon analyse Teresa. Je te fais par de ce qu'une amie ordinaire pourrait te dire. »

Lisbon fronça les sourcils avec un sourire et demanda intriguée :

« Ordinaire ? »

Ravie de son petit effet, Camille déclara avec un immense sourire :

« Voyons Tess ! Je ne suis pas ordinaire ! »

Teresa sourit. Elles entrèrent dans la boite de métal. L'appareil entame sa course quand il fut arrêté par Camille. La jeune femme s'adossa à la paroi, son pantalon droit noir s'accordant parfaitement avec le sol sombre de l'ascenseur. La jeune femme blonde rajusta sa veste, tira sur sa chemise blanche pour faire disparaître un faux pli, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval sous les yeux inquiets de sa meilleure amie qui bien qu'elle ne soit pas profileuse ni mentaliste, avait compris qu'elle allait apprendre ou devoir faire face à une chose que prenait très au sérieux son amie. Elle insista du regard attendant que son amie dise quelque chose. L'Agent du FBI soupira et commença avec une voix peu assurée :

« Teresa…J'aimerais te dire quelque chose d'important. J'estime que tu dois être au courant. Seulement, je voudrais que tu sois toi-même quand je t'aurais dis ce que j'ai à te dire… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, le portable de Lisbon venait de sonner. Cette dernière lança un regard désolée et décrocha en découvrant le nom de son interlocuteur :

« Rigsby, vous avez intérêt à ce que se soit important ! »

Camille fronça les sourcils, elle avait cru voir deux Lisbon. Elle soupira. Elle devra bientôt arrêter de travailler si ça continuait ainsi. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Teresa qui raccrocha en actionnant l'ascenseur et qui expliqua :

« Ashley Gordon a été retrouvée chez elle…morte. »

L'Agent du FBI resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête. Les deux femmes sortirent et rejoignirent l'équipe. Lisbon déclara :

« Nous allons sur la scène du crime. »

Tous prirent leurs affaires sauf Camille qui alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Teresa leva un sourcil et demanda :

« Il y a un problème Camille ? »

La profileuse sourit tristement et répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rester ici. Je serais plus en forme tout à l'heure. »

Lisbon hésita un instant et murmura :

« Bon, très bien. »

L'équipe se mit en route quand Jane fit demi-tour et déclara :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de venir avec vous. Je vais rester avec Camille. »

Teresa resta sous le choque et finit par hausser les épaules et fit signe à Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby et Frye de la suivre. Jane se tourna alors avec insistance vers Camille. Il fallait absolument qu'ils aient une petite discussion.

oOoOoOoOo


	33. Chapter 33

Hello ! Demain, je ne pourrais poster à 18h puisque je termine à cette heure ! Je n'ai pas encore développé la faculté de me téléporter ou bien de faire une action par l'unique force de ma pensée ! (ça serait cool n'empêche ! xD) Enfin voilà ! Je posterais donc un peu plus tard…Et oui, P***** d'emploi du temps ! Ca sera d'ailleurs tout les Lundi comme ça ! (Vous pouvez donc fortement remercier Ma chère prof d'Italien ! Et, même l'année dernière elle aimait nous mettre dans la M**** !) Donc, sur ce, je vous laisse ! A demain ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Oui, c'était prévisible pour Lisbon ! J'ai hésité avec Cho ! xD

Jane ? Tu verras bien, il n'est pas méchant tout de même…

Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et oui, Jane ne va pas la lâcher avec ça !

xD Je te souhaite énormément de courage pour travailler le Samedi ! Et effectivement VIVE LA WIFI ET LES IPOD ! =D

Izarra-sub : Oui je le veux ! (Ca fait très mariage ! xD)

Ba elle en prendra plus tard, j'en ai pas terminé avec elle ! xD Et si, elle va exploser d'ailleurs ! (enfin, pas dans le sens propre du mot ! xD)

Patou ! (mdr mon chien on l'appelle comme ça des fois ! C'est un pote au St Bernard, il est énorme ! xD) Enfin, oui, petite discussion houleuse d'ailleurs !

Bien je te laisse lire la suite ! =D

MariineHuddy : Oui, comme pour un petit bistrot ! Je ne sers pas d'alcool mais une histoire ! xD Je suis d'ailleurs ravie de te compter parmi les habituées ! =D

Oui Camille n'est pas partie, c'est tout de même une petite partie de moi dans le monde de cette série ! =D (Je dois dire que je lui ai donné de nombreux traits de mon caractère ! xD)

Oui petite conversation entre « Perspicaces » xD Enfin, ça ne va pas être joyeux ! xD

Merci ! =D

Bon je te laisse lire la suite !

Leelou09 : Mdr, Camille, tout le monde veut savoir ! Et bien…A tout le monde je dis, vous verrez bien ! Petit élément de réponse dans ce chapitre peut être, à moins que tu ais une idée…

Bon, évidemment, une petite pointe de tristesse en perspective…Je ne le cache pas, au moins tu peux te préparer ! Il y aura des morts…

Mdr ! Cruella ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer des chiens pour me faire un magnifique Manteau mais c'est vrai que ça me correspond bien…Tiens pour te le prouver, je vais te priver de suite ! Na ! (Hahahaha, C'est pas vrai bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas si « cruelle » !) =P

Bon, bisous ma chère !

LittleMissFierce : OOOOOOOOOH nan pas House ! Je t'en prie! Il n'est pas mon grand ami! Enfin, il pourrait l'être si on ne m'avait pas dis que j'avais le même humour ! xD Et son sarcasme ! xD Enfin, tu es sûre qu'elle est enceinte ? Tu seras peut être renforcée dans ton idée ou bien tu douteras après ce chapitre…Courage Ma petite Tiflette (sérieux, je trouve ce surnom géant ! =D)

HUMMMMM je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir ! Enfin, il le faut bien…

Cho et Camille, ils se sont bien trouvés ! Vraiment, j'adore ce duo !

« La pouffiasse attitude » Je vois…Si ça peut te rassurer, il y en a partout des filles comme ça ! Perso je les ignore complètement ! xD

J'ai hâte de savoir de quel petit surnom tu vas me baptiser ! J'ai eu le droit à des surnoms farfelus (Gardien de Prison, Mon Jambon (je dis souvent : « Tu me prends pour un Jambon ? » pour rire ! Maman, Clochon…Et les plus classiques : Clairette, Clairouch, Clairounette…Et j'en passe !) J'attends avec impatience de savoir ma chère Tiflette !

Oui, un peu court…C'est possible, je ne fais pas vraiment attention…Enfin, je poste tous les jours, ça compense ! =D Et effectivement, Camille reste, Teresa l'a rattrapée à temps ! xD Ce chapitre va permettre à Jane et Cam de se paler seul à seul et sans craindre que quelqu'un écoute! Enfin tu me diras ! xD

Bon je te laisse Tiflette ! A demain ! =D

Mini : Mdr, oui, il va y avoir des morts…Désolée, après, je ne vais pas te dire si tu as raison ça te gâcherait ton plaisir ! xD Et tu auras un semblant de réponse pour Camille.

Je t'encourage vraiment à t'y inscrire ! Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas une quiche en Anglais mais pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site…J'ai eu l'aide de Mon Inspectrice préférée que je nomme Mione Christie ! (MandyNormande) Si tu veux, je veux bien t'aider ! Faire passer l'enseignement que j'ai eu ! =D

Cafougnette : Oh je ne sais pas…Qu'elle était enceinte ? xD

Alors non, Jane ne va pas mourir ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 11h34, Vendredi_

Jane, vérifiant que l'équipe était bien partie, s'approcha du sofa, regarda sa belle-sœur, s'assit près d'elle et la détailla. Ses pupilles étaient anormalement cerclé d'un gris très clair, il sentait son front irradiait de chaleur et ses gencives étaient légèrement gonflées. Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

« Ca fait combien de temps Camille ? »

L'Agent fronça les sourcils, elle soupira, exténuée :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Patrick… »

Jane secoua la tête, agacée de la voir mentir. Il murmura tentant de la mettre en confiance :

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais rien vu ? Tu es constamment exténuée, tu as de la fièvre et tu perds l'équilibre…Camille qu'as-tu ? »

La jeune femme tenta difficilement de se lever et n'essaya même pas de dissimuler sa douleur quand elle réussit à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Elle s'exclama :

« Je ne veux pas en parler Patrick. »

Le consultant ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et rattrapa la profileuse. Il lui saisit la main, le plus délicatement possible et fit remarquer :

« J'aimerais seulement pouvoir t'aider. »

Camille sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larme, baissa la tête et sourit tristement avant de déclarer :

« Tu ne peux rien pour moi… »

Elle se dégagea gentiment et rejoignit la cuisine. Patrick suivit l'agent et murmura tandis qu'il voyait la jeune femme s'attelait à la préparation de café et de thé :

« Je t'en prie Cam…Je m'inquiète. »

Camille secoua la tête et déclara légèrement agacée :

- « Epargne-moi tes discours mélodramatiques ! On se croirait dans une série télé ! »

Jane commença à sérieusement s'énerver, il frappa des poings sur la table et s'exclama :

« Camille bon sang ! Arrête tes conneries ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez ! Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as ? Et évite le mot « maladie » je veux un nom à mettre sur celle-ci. »

La jeune femme se crispa et lâcha énervée, sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue gauche :

« Bien, M. Jane veut tout savoir ? Il est pourtant grand manipulateur et il n'a pas tenté d'en savoir plus ! Je suis étonnée ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée que tu es respecté mon intimité ou si je dois être offensée de savoir que tu pensais me tirer les verres du nez ! Tu sais quoi Patrick ? Va te faire voir ! »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, oubliant au passage de prendre son café. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Cho, ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit la bobine de fil transparente et résistante ainsi que le scotch que son ami lui avait fourni la veille. Elle referma le compartiment, rangea les objets dans sa veste et rejoignit l'ascenseur. Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec son ex-beau-frère jusqu'au retour de l'équipe. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Après le temps d'une sonnerie, une voix masculine lui répondit :

« Camille ? Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle avait tellement besoin d'entendre la voix de son mari. Sentant sa gorge se nouer, elle répondit après un petit silence :

« Oui ça va. Et toi ?

Super. Alors depuis hier, il y a du nouveau ?

Ca tu peux le dire mais bon, tu connais le protocole ? Aucun mot sur l'enquête !

Oh, ça je connais ! Dis, Camille, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as une voix étrange. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle put apercevoir Patrick qui arrivait. Elle demanda, évitant de réponde à la question :

« Adrien va bien ?

Parfait, il demande à te voir mais il sait que tu travailles. Tu lui manques beaucoup… à moi aussi, tu me manques… »

La jeune femme ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qui roulèrent maintenant en continu sur ses joues. Elle garda néanmoins sous silence son état et ajouta :

« Vous me manquez aussi… »

Elle sentit à la respiration de son mari à travers l'appareil qu'il s'inquiétait. Elle préféra alors couper court à la communication :

« Je dois y aller Dereck, on m'attend.

Bien, je t'appelle ce soir ?

Nan, je dois faire une protection. Demain ?

D'accord. »

Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher quand elle entendit :

« Cam ? »

La profileuse fronça les sourcils et répondit :

« Oui ? »

Son mari continua :

« Je t'aime ma chérie… »

Camille sourit et répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi… »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et croisa le regard de Jane. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle ses articulations lui faisaient atrocement souffrir. Patrick arriva et lui tendit sa main. La jeune femme baissa la tête, sûrement trop fière pour l'accepter mais il déclara :

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Camille. Prend là. »

Il tendit davantage sa main et l'Agent la saisit. Jane l'aida alors à se relever et il peut entendre un merci pratiquement inaudible. Il fit remarquer à sa belle-sœur :

« Essuie tes yeux. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et tandis qu'elle faisait face à Jane, elle murmura :

« Tu as raison Patrick, je ne vais pas bien mais respecte le fait que je ne veuille pas en parler. »

Jane, ne s'attendant pas à un aveu de la part de sa belle-sœur, accepta le compromis et ajouta :

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je serais là… »

Camille s'approcha et serra dans ses bras le mentaliste. Durant l'étreinte, le consultant crut sentir une larme tacher sa chemise mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Ca aurait été plus que déplacé. Ils se séparèrent et Jane demanda :

« Je t'invite à aller prendre n'importe quels cafés au café pas très loin ? »

La jeune femme fit réapparaitre son sourire habituel et répondit :

« Tu m'invites ? Je ne peux pas refuser ! Sauf que tu paies ton thé ! »

Jane sourit et ajouta :

« Ca marche ! »

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers l'ascenseur et Jane appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa belle-sœur et essuya le mascara de son pouce qui avait légèrement coulé sur le côté de son œil gauche. Il sourit et déclara :

« Maintenant tu es parfaite ! »

Camille sourit et s'exclama en entrant dans l'ascenseur :

« Merci Patrick ! »

La boite de métal ferma ses portes de métal et entama se descente pour permettre aux deux jeunes gens d'aller profiter d'un petit moment en tête à tête.

oOoOoOoOo

Héhéhéhé, Ma chère Camille, elle intrigue beaucoup avec son « attitude » !


	34. Chapter 34

Un des derniers Chapitres que je viens d'écrire est vraiment…très différent ! J'avais une envie subite d'écrire tout un chapitre sur Jojo ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai trouvé ça très amusant ! xD Enfin, je vous en parle mais c'est le Chapitre 39 donc, vous avez encore le temps ! xD MA CERTO !

Enfin…Je viens de me tuer avec 2h d'histoire, et ma dernière d'Italien ! J'aime l'italien mais là ! xD

Réponse aux reviews :

Kiwibanane : Welcome ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ! =D

Alexia : Merci ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Et oui Tiflette ! J'ai apparemment le même humour que lui ! En même temps la personne qui m'a dit ça n'en a pas ! Alors bon…Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment fiable ce qu'elle dit ! xD Sinon merci de me rassurer en m'accordant les qualités qu'il n'a pas ! =D

NNNON Je ne craquerai pas…Et même la torture avec la Chanson de ce groupe ne marchera pas…(je ne les supporte pas ! Ils m'exaspèrent ! )

Mdr ! J'adore la comparaison ! Même si, je suis désolée, Castle n'est pas une série qui m'attire, elle est bien ou pas ? Enfin, j'étais pliée ! Starsky et Hutch ! Je ne vais pas me remettre ! N'empêche tu as raison ! Dans ce chapitre, ils sont encore plus complices !

Mdr ma pauvre Tiflette ! Je suis avec toi ! =D

Va pour Clo ! Ca fait très série avec le petit duo de choc : Clo&Tiflette ! Clochette et Tiflette les deux chaussettes ! xD

A ! Tu me rassures ! =D

A, tu n'as pas trouvé avec les symptômes sur internet ? Essaie avec…(nan, je ne te dirais rien !)

Bon, je te laisse lire la suite ma chère Tiflette ! Bisous ! =D

Cafougnette : Qui sait ! =P (moi mais bon c'est normal ! xD)

A oui, le Jisbon, c'est vrai…Il va arriver ! Un petit aperçu dans le prochain Chapitre…=D

Izarra-sub : xD Bien, j'accepte le statut de petit scarabée des plaines brûlantes soumis au grand Dragon sage…

Bien après cette union, je me sens liée à toi à jamais ! xD

Camille…Elle est bien aimée c'est fou ça ! xD Bon, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien te dire…Courage ! =D

Filament-de-lune : Tu pars au moment fatidique ! xD

A Samedi Prochain ma chère ! (Au passage pour ton grand retour, je t'invite à un grand banquet ! xD)

MariineHuddy : Il faudrait que je fasse une carte de fidélité ! xD

Je ne peux pas te le dire…Désolée !

Oui Jane prend soin de Camille ! Après tout, ils sont proches malgré ce qui les a séparés…

Nan…Désolée ma prof d'Italien était bel et bien présente ! Même si elle aurait été malade, elle serait venue ! xD C'est une folle ! xD Mais sincèrement, je rigole bcp dans ses cours, on dit que je suis folle mais alors elle ! Elle bat tous les records ! xD

Enfin, je te laisse lire la suite ! =D

Bisous Marine ! =D

Leelou09 :  Oui, ça l'est…

Quelle théorie ? Je suis intriguée ! =D

Tu as raison de préparer tes mouchoirs ! xD

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 12h12, Vendredi_

L'équipe était revenue bredouille comme à chaque fois. Maintenant la question que tous se posaient était : « Quand John le rouge va revenir ? » Tout le monde était dans l'espace des bureaux sauf Lisbon qui avait du annoncer la nouvelle sur sa probable mise en danger sur l'affaire à Hightower. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours dans le bureau. Tout le monde gardait donc le silence, Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt à leur bureau respectif, Kristina sur une chaise non loin du bureau de Jane et ce dernier était assis sur son sofa avec Camille. Personne n'osait parler sur l'affaire quand soudain, le ventre de Rigsby se mit à gargouiller. Il s'excusa :

« Désolé…Je commence à avoir faim… »

L'équipe sourit. Il était vrai que vu l'heure, c'était normal. Soudain, la porte du bureau de la directrice s'ouvrit à la volé et des éclats de voix se firent entendre :

« Mme, sous votre respect, j'estime qu'une protection est vraiment de trop !

Agent Lisbon, que vous le vouliez ou non, l'Agent Sullivan sera avec vous à votre domicile tandis que les Agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt assurerons la protection extérieure.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Agent Lisbon. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre agent à cause d'un tueur en série comme John le rouge et du mauvais caractère du principal intéressé ! …Surtout vous. »

Les deux voix se turent, Lisbon avait du abandonner la course. Quand elles arrivèrent à l'espace des bureaux, Madeleine s'exclama, voyant le regard que portait l'équipe au duo qui venait de débarquer :

« Ne nous regardait pas ainsi ! »

Elle laissa un petit silence et remarquant que Lisbon, piquée à vif dans sa fierté, n'allait pas expliquer la tournure des événements déclara :

« L'Agent Lisbon sera donc à protéger jusqu'à temps que John le rouge soit arrêté. »

Lisbon fit remarquer, amère :

« Ca risque de prendre beaucoup trop de temps ! Ils ne vont pas s'amuser à me protéger pendant 3ans ! »

Madeleine lança un regard assassin à sa subordonnée qui commençait presque à regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne voulait pas être virée après tout ! Camille calma le jeu en déclarant :

« 3ans ne seront pas nécessaire. Je dirais quelques heures uniquement. »

Les yeux se tournèrent vers la profileuse qui s'expliqua :

« Si je suis son raisonnement, il accélère ses meurtres. 2 mois seulement pour arriver à ses fins. Le premier mois, un meurtre. Le second, celui dans lequel nous sommes, 5 dont les trois premiers espacées de plusieurs jours. Il a tué Emily dans la nuit de Mardi à Mercredi. Sophie Miller et Ashley Gordon dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il va de nouveau accélérer et venir ce soir. Même si Teresa est sous protection. Ca ne va pas l'arrêter. »

Le silence fut la seule réponse que Camille eut. Madeleine reprit alors :

« Bien dans ce cas. L'Agent Cho sera dans une voiture non loin de votre domicile tandis que les Agents Van Pelt et Rigsby seront un peu loin dans la rue mais auront un visuel parfait. Agent Sullivan, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous donner des ordres mais j'aimerais que vous restiez tout le temps avec l'Agent Lisbon. »

Camille sourit et répondit :

« Ca me pose aucun problème, j'avais l'intention de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. »

Hightower hocha de la tête et déclara en se dirigeant vers son bureau :

« J'aimerais une liaison avec mon bureau pendant la protection. »

Quand elle fut partie, Lisbon déclara :

« J'aimerais que vous oubliez ce que Hightower vous a dit. Je ne veux personne chez moi ni à proximité, c'est clair ? »

Van Pelt voulut protester ainsi que Rigsby mais Lisbon les fusilla du regard. Cho se contenta de déclarer :

« Non. »

Teresa se tourna vers son subordonné et demanda :

« Pardon ? »

L'asiatique leva la tête vers sa supérieure et répondit :

« Non, je ne vais pas oublier ce que la directrice vient de dire. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je serais devant votre domicile ce soir. »

La jeune femme se crispa et se dirigea vers son bureau tout en fulminant. Jane déclara en la voyant entrer :

« Tu as eu raison Cho. »

Sur ce, il se leva et déclara :

« On va manger ? »

L'équipe accueillit cette nouvelle avec joie et accepta. Camille se tourna vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie et déclara :

« Je vais rester avec elle. »

Jane secoua la tête dépité. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il se dirigea alors suivi par Van Pelt, Rigsby et Kristina. Cho resta un peu en retrait. Il s'expliqua tandis que Jane lui lançait un regard interrogateur :

« Je vais rester avec Camille. »

Personne ne répliqua et ils disparurent dans l'ascenseur. L'asiatique se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde et s'exclama :

« Dis moi que ce tu m'as envoyé ce matin est une blague ! »

Camille sourit et affirma :

« Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Teresa et Patrick l'ont vraiment fait. »

Cho sourit. Il se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de son amie. Elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle aimait beaucoup cet homme. Kimball fut surpris par ce geste de tendresse mais sourit. Il finit par demander :

« Que vas-tu faire pour Kristina ? »

La profileuse répondit après un petit silence :

« J'ai une idée fantastique ! Mais il nous faut l'aide de Grace… »

Kimball fit une légère grimace et fit remarquer :

« Elle ne voudra jamais si ça implique l'humiliation de quelqu'un ! »

Camille se redressa et afficha un sourire en coin dont elle seule en avait le secret et déclara :

« Si on met en avant la romance entre Tess et Patrick, elle le fera…Evidemment, elle aura un rôle mineure ! Nous, en revanche…Tu ne me lâches pas n'est ce pas ? »

Cho sourit et déclara :

« Je suis trop impliqué maintenant. »

La jeune femme se releva avec un immense sourire et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à expliquer son plan, elle perdit momentanément l'équilibre. Cho se releva de suite et déclara en prenant Camille par les épaules :

« Tu vas te rassoir Cam et te reposer. Je sens que tu ne vas pas du tout bien. »

La jeune femme le supplia :

« Cho….Je vais bien ! Et puis je vais faire comment pour manger ? Il faut qu'on aille chercher Tess ! »

Kimball sourit et répondit sans se laisser démonter :

« Tu vas rester ici, je vais demander à Lisbon de rester avec toi et je vais aller chercher à manger. »

L'asiatique se dirigea vers le bureau de sa supérieur, se tourna une dernière fois vers son amie et déclara :

« Tu devrais peut être en profiter pour lui parler de ce que tu as Mme « Je veux tout garder pour moi et moi seule »… »

La jeune femme tira puérilement la langue et prit son aise sur le sofa. Elle aperçut son ami frapper et entrer dans le bureau de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière sortit peu de temps après, Cho sur ses talons. Lisbon arriva devant son amie et déclara la tension de tout à l'heure se ressentant encore dans sa voix :

« Je vais te tenir compagnie. »

Camille soupira et répliqua sèchement :

« Surtout, cache ta joie ! »

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel et Cho demanda pour empêcher son amie de répondre :

« Vous prenez quoi à manger ? »

Camille répondit suivie par Lisbon :

« Je te fais confiance, je prends la même chose que toi.

Moi aussi. »

L'asiatique ne demanda pas son reste et partit. Les deux femmes se jonchèrent du regard et Teresa finit par s'assoir. Le silence engloba les deux femmes. La tension était toujours présente entre les deux femmes.

oOoOoOoOo

Une petite phrase de fin ? Nan je n'ai pas d'idée ! xD


	35. Chapter 35

Journée de grève, j'aurais pu la faire, ne pas poster mais bon ! Ca aurait été quelque peu…déplacé ! xD Enfin, tous mes profs étaient présents…Même pas un petit (tout petit) blocus ! Je suis dégoutée…xD

Réponse aux reviews :

MariineHuddy : Non, désolée, je n'ai pas fais le passage entre Camille et Teresa…Je te laisse imaginer, j'accélère l'histoire ! =D N'empêche ça aurait été drôle !

Neuuuuuuuu (Je te tire virtuellement la langue ! xD) Tu sauras quand le temps viendra !

Oui, et ce n'est pas terminé le Cho/Camille ! xD Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'elle trompe son mari avec Cho ! xD

Oui, elle était là ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ri ! Je n'en pouvais plus à la fin du cours ! C'est vraiment un trésor cette prof ! =D Juste ces horaires de merde….xD

Zoubis ! =D

Sweetylove30 : Merci! =D

Je ne sais pas…tu verras bien !

Nan, pas d'action, un dépars, c'est après l'action ! MOUAHAHAHA !

Alexia : Encore Merci ! =D

Kiwibanane : Ba c'est mimi ce qu'elle va faire, c'est pour ne pas humilier encore plus la jeune femme ! xD

Enfin Merci ! =D

Oui, le Jisbon va avancer ! Dans le prochain chapitre ! xD

Bisous très chère Kiwi ! =D

MandyNormande : OOOOh tu m'avais manquée ! =D

Alors, ils ont dis quoi doctissimo ? Donne moi la première lettre je te dirais si c'est ça ! =D

Oui Cho ! =D Je l'aime ! xD Tu as vu, il y avait ma copine ! =D Savoure les derniers instants de Krikri ! =D

Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok, moi je te fais pleins de bisous () Tu fais moins la maligne hein ? xD

OUEEE je l'ai lu ! Génial ! J'adore cette fic ! =D

Cafougnette : Il est léger, c'est un avant goût pour le prochain chapitre ! =D

Leelou09 : Oh, elle est malade ! Voilà, un petit tour chez le médecin est ça ira mieux ! xD

OOOh pourquoi ? Je suis intriguée ! Je veux savoir !

A oui, Jane, tu as remarqué qu'il n'était pas mentionné ! On saura ce qu'il devient dans…ah, oui, le chapitre 37 ! =D En attendant, savoure la défaite de Krikri et le petit Jisbon qui annonce un chapitre avec que du Jisbon pour la suite ! =D

Mini : Vraiment, moi je fais ça ? Nan, tu es sûre de ne pas te tromper ? xD

Oui, tu sauras, mais quand ? Hahaha ! Quand elle le dira à Lisbon ! xD

Tu es inscrite ? Super ! Tu me tiens au courant n'est ce pas ? =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 14h12, Vendredi_

Lisbon était retournée à son bureau une fois que Cho avait ramené les sandwichs. Le reste de l'équipe était revenue, laissant un silence pesant prendre possession de l'espace. Camille se tourna vers Jane et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Patrick fronça les sourcils, saisit le bras de sa belle sœur et la tira jusqu'au couloir pour obtenir plus d'explication. Il demanda :

« Développe. »

Camille sourit avec malice et déclara :

« J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu entraines Teresa dans le couloir et que tu l'embrasses ! »

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda stupéfait :

« Tu veux que j'embrasse Lisbon devant tout le monde ? »

La profileuse soupira et répondit :

« Tu es long à la détente ! Ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu te rendes dans le bureau de Teresa, tu lui fais ton petit numéro de séduction et dès que tu sens ton portable vibrer, tu l'entraines dans le couloir, bien en vu de l'ascenseur et « Hop » tu l'embrasses ! »

Patrick resta un moment silencieux et demanda :

« Pourquoi Camille ? »

La jeune femme soupira et répliqua agacée :

« Fais-moi confiance ! »

Voyant le manque de réaction de son ex-beau-frère, Camille s'exclama :

« Bon file la retrouver ! Déclare-lui ta flamme avec passion ! »

Jane se dirigea alors vers le bureau de sa supérieure et laissa la profileuse échafauder son plan. Elle ne tarda pas. Elle se dirigea vers le sofa et proposa :

« Rigsby, tu pourrais aller nous faire du café ? »

Wayne fronça les sourcils et percevant un léger clin d'œil de la jeune blonde, il comprit et répondit :

« Sans soucis, seulement, quelqu'un peu venir m'aider pour prendre toutes les tasses ? »

Kristina se proposa de suite. Le duo partit alors en direction de la cuisine. Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Cho tourna son fauteuil en direction de Van Pelt qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Camille se leva et déclara :

« Je n'ai pas le temps que tu dises quoi que ce soit Grace, tu me diras oui ou non dès que tu auras tous les éléments. Donc, j'aimerais que tu nous rendes un service. Tu ne seras pas beaucoup impliquée. C'est pour le bien de la relation entre Patrick et Teresa. Ils s'aiment ! Tu as du le remarquer. Veux-tu bien nous aider à les aider ? »

Van Pelt ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, encore étonnée. Cho fit remarquer :

« On a pas toute la journée Grace. »

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur et bégaya :

« Eu…Oui… »

Camille, si elle l'avait pu, aurait sauté de joie. Elle sortit donc le fil ainsi que le scotch et déclara en lançant le lançant à Cho qui le rattrapa au vol :

« Bon, ça, on en aura pas besoin au final. »

Elle se tourna vers Grace et lui tendit le bout de fil dépassant de la bobine :

« Enroule ça autour de cheville droite. Garde le bout dans ta main mais discrètement ! »

Grace s'exécuta sans vraiment comprendre et Camille déroula la bobine pour que le fil soit suffisamment tendu près du sol. Elle sourit et tendit la bobine à l'asiatique. Elle expliqua :

« Cho, quand elle arrive et se prend les pieds dans le fil, tu le rembobines pour laisser aucune trace de l'action effectuée. Grace, quand tu sentiras Cho tirer, tu lâches le fil ! C'est très simple ! Vous avez compris ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir des réponses que déjà Rigsby apportait les tasses suivi par Kristina. Wayne tandis une tasses à chacun de ses collègues tandis que Kristina s'avançait dangereusement entre les deux bureaux. Camille se retint de sourire tandis qu'elle voyait les tasses dans les mains du médium frémir. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Kristina se prit les pieds dans le fil et se retrouva à terre en moins de deux. Grace ouvrit la bouche, elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'être une des responsables de cette chute. Elle lâcha le fil et le suivit du regard. Il serpenta vers le bureau de Cho. Mission accomplie. Elle se leva alors et tenta d'aider la voyante à se relever. Kimball et Wayne se levèrent aussi histoire de faire bonne figure. Camille sourit. Kristina se releva difficilement et s'exclama :

« Bon sang, je n'en peux plus ! Camille, je sais que vous êtes à l'origine de ça ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez gagné, Bravo ! Je m'en vais ! »

Camille appuya sur la touche appel de son téléphone qui resta dans sa poche et après ce qui lui sembla une sonnerie, elle raccrocha. Elle se défendit alors :

« Trouvez des preuves ma chère ! Il n'y a rien ! Je n'y suis pour rien si vous ne savez pas marcher ! »

Kristina se refrogna et déclara :

« Je m'en vais quand même ! Je sais que ça vient de vous et j'en ai marre de regarder où je mets mes pieds ! »

La jeune femme blonde suivit de très près le médium qui se dirigeait en hâte vers l'ascenseur. La faire attendre quelques minutes voilà la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans la tête de Camille. Elle rattrapa la voyante et demanda :

« Vous abandonnez ? »

Kristina se retourna vivement et répondit légèrement triste :

« Oui, voilà, vous avez gagné ! »

La profileuse s'approcha davantage de la jeune femme et sortit le grand jeu :

« Je sais que vous me détestez Kristina. Vous en avez d'ailleurs tous les droits et je ne vous en voudrais d'ailleurs pas ! J'ai été plus que désagréable avec vous. J'aimerais que vous me compreniez. C'est difficile je peux l'admettre. Mes motivations sont simples et pourtant vous pourriez ne pas les comprendre. Teresa et Patrick s'aiment, vous avez du le remarquer. Je voulais les aider mais vous êtes arrivée. Je dois dire que vous étiez au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Je pense que nous aurions pu devenir amies s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire. »

Kristina resta sans voix. Elle déclara soudain plus calme :

« Oui…J'aurais du vous écouter dès le début mais si vous m'aviez expliquée vos motivations, j'aurais abandonné…Vous n'étiez pas obligée de me ridiculiser ainsi ! »

L'Agent du FBI sourit résignée. C'était vrai qu'elle aurait l'éviter mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait bien ri. Elle se tourna vers le couloir et aperçut sa meilleure amie et son ex-beau-frère très près l'un de l'autre. Kristina suivit son regard et sourit avec une légère tristesse. Elle murmura tandis qu'elle les voyait s'embrasser :

« Vous aviez raison. Ils sont faits pour être ensembles. »

Sur ce, elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de la boîte de métal et quand celui-ci arriva, elle y entra tout en gardant un regard triste sur le couple. Elle soupira et avant que les bottes se referment, elle réussit à dire :

« Votre sœur vous demande de faire attention à vous et sa fleur préférée est le lys Casablanca. »

Camille ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle venait de rêver ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

oOoOoOoOo

Oui Krikri vient de partir, elle n'est pas morte ! xD Ils ne vous reste plus grand monde comme choix ! xD Bon, perso, je ne crois en rien aux esprits, la foie est une chose que « Dieu » a oublié de me donner lors de ma conception ! xD Enfin, je respecte ceux qui y croient ! Chacun ses goûts ! =D Ainsi, vous avez compris, la dernière phrase de Krikri était pour faire planer le doute ! Nous avons aucunes preuves que ça existe et aucunes que ça n'existe pas ! xD Alala, me voilà partie dans un débat philosophique ! (ça ne me réussit pas le littéraire ! xD)

AAAAAAAAAAAA du JISBON ! =D


	36. Chapter 36

Dsl pour ce retard ! Petit empêchement !

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Oui, j'ai déjà songé à tester !

Mdr, pourquoi elle ne s'en remettra pas ? Ce n'est rien de grave…Enfin pour elle oui ! xD

Et oui ! Si tu es heureuse avec ça, tu vas l'être d'autant plus avec ce chapitre ! =D

J'ai envie de te dire : Je vais te faire mentir ! =D

Bien je te laisse !

Alexia : La voilà ! =D

MandyNormande : Mdr, le chiffre 201 aurait il une signification pour toi ?

Oui pour la première lettre de mon prénom…Mais il y a un nom spécifique.

A Krikri…Elle est partie sans trop de dégâts ! xD Tu trouves que Grace ressemble à une gourde ? Ahahaha ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! xD Elle a une double personnalité ! Tueuse et Cruche ! xD Cho, il est génial ! Dommage qu'il n'y est pas bcp d'histoire sur lui…Tiens à méditer ! =D

A pour le baiser…Mdr, tu verras bien, c'est tout bête ! xD Je te laisse lire la suite ! =D

Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? Bien, ENORMES Bisous x(-infini +infini) (un peu de maths, ça ne fait pas de mal ! xD)

Cafougnette : Un petit aperçu j'ai dis ! OOOOOOOOOOhhhh ! Tu ne vas pas m'ennuyer tout de même ! xD

LittleMissFierce : AAAAAAAAh Ma Tiflette !

Ne t'inquiète, je te pardonne ! =D

Oh…Notre échange habituel pour la prochaine fois alors ?

Merci ! =D

Oui ! Jane/Lisbon ! Evidemment ! C'est d'ailleurs ce chapitre ! =D

KriKri ne reviendra pas…Elle est partie pour de bon ! (si, elle va peut être revenir, je viens de penser là…Enfin, ça ne sera pas pour gêner Jane et Lisbon.)

Cho et Camille…Je suis toujours ravie de favoriser cette relation quand je le peux ! =D

Sinon, tout va bien pour moi ! Les cours : comme sur des roulettes, je suis en extase devant ma prof de Français ! (d'ailleurs ça aide quand on sait que je suis en L ! xD) Et toi, tout roule ma petite Tiflette ?

Zoubis qui puent la chaussette ! xD

Leelou09 : Nan, uniquement un petit bisou ! xD

Et oui, Adieu Krikri, elle est partie dignement tout de même ! =D

La fin triste…Oui, il y aura des morts, je ne l'ai jamais caché…Après, je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison mais je peux te donner un indice : oui pour une des deux. (Ca peut être oui et oui ou non et oui. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Les deux peuvent mourir ou une seule ! Je rappelle qu'il y aura DES mortS ! A toi de voir ! =D

L'Aurore : La voilà ! =D

Mini-pan : Merci ! =D Je ne sais pas quoi te dire puisque j'ai répondu à ton petit message ! =D Bon, et bien bonne suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! =D

MariineHuddy : =D AAAAh ! Je suis rassurée ! =D Cho et Camille…Le duo que j'aime ! =D

Oui Krikri est partie ! (enfin ! xD) Jojo va bientôt faire son apparition et il aura son chapitre rien qu'à lui ! (quel veinard ! xD), il va s'en prendre à Cho, à Rigsby, à Van Pelt, à Camille, à Jane et à Lisbon…mais à des degrés différents ! Ca te va ? Pour ta logique, je suis d'accord mais d'une certaine manière, Jojo pourrait s'en prendre à Camille pour faire d'autant plus mal ? Ou à Adrien, le fils de Cam ? Quand penses-tu ?

Alors, oui, le mari va apparaître, son fils aussi mais…nan, Jane ne jouera à la Baby-sitter.

Bisous très chère ! =D

Izarra-sub :  Rép au chap. 34 : Nan, je te pardonne de suite Oh Grand Dragon !

Alors, cette rentrée ? Bien ? =D

Rép. Au chap 35 : oui…Oui…OUI…OUIIIIIIII ! xD Elle est partie…

OUAA, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! =D

Et un deuxième Oui pour la route aussi ! =D Du petit Jisbon !

Eu…Désolée, Jojo ne va pas souffrir ainsi…d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il va mourir !

Bon, je te laisse savourer la suite ! =D

Simon-baker-06 : Mdr, tu sais très bien que c'est un chap. tous les jours ! =D

Kiwibanane : Et oui, tous les jours ! =D

Oui, elle est partie ! Moi non plus je n'y crois pas mais bon, je respecte ceux qui y croient. =D

A oui, le fameux Jisbon…Je te laisse savourer ! Opération séduction ! =D

Bisous ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Agence du CBI, 14h20, Vendredi_

Jane se retrouva devant le bureau de sa supérieur plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était plutôt simple à réaliser et il apercevait Lisbon travailler. D'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il pouvait la contempler parce qu'elle avait remonté les stores. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps dehors et entra dans le bureau sans frapper évidemment. Il referma la porte et déclara sur un ton légèrement plus sensuel que d'habitude :

« Hey Lisbon… »

La jeune femme releva la tête et soupira. Combien de fois devra-t-elle lui rappeler de frapper avant d'entrer ? Elle lâcha un « Jane » avant de se remettre au travail. Patrick s'avança et fit remarquer :

« C'est très amusant de te voir contrariée. »

Teresa ne releva pas mais secoua légèrement la tête, toujours scotchée à son rapport. Jane arriva près d'elle, posa la main sur le dossier du fauteuil et le fit tourner vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, bloquant ainsi la jeune femme. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise et gênée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position. C'était vraiment trop gênant et trop…Trop tout simplement ! Jane se pencha alors à son oreille et lui susurra :

« Je sais que tu ne résisteras pas longtemps… »

Lisbon sentit le rouge monter aux joues. Elle devait se dégager de cette position plus que gênante et à la vue de quiconque qui plus est. Elle lâcha avec le reste d'aplomb qui lui restait mais ne bougea pas pour autant :

« Jane…Ca ne marchera pas…Pas cette fois… »

Le consultant sourit et se redressa. Il s'approcha des vitres et baissa un premier store en déclarant :

« Et là ? Ambiance tamisée. »

Il baissa les autres stores sous les yeux impuissants de la jeune femme qui sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui sauter dessus s'il continuait ainsi. Un seul mot d'ordre : « Calme » résonnait dans sa tête quand il finit par murmurer :

« A l'abris de tous les regards… »

Lisbon tenta de se relever, sortir, échapper à cette délicieuse torture mais son consultant en décida autrement en l'emprisonnant une nouvelle fois dans son fauteuil. Il la fit délicatement faire des vas et viens avec son fauteuil et murmura :

« Tu comptes rester ainsi ? »

La jeune femme ne dit rien et respira difficilement. Elle sentait son souffle s'accélérer. Il arrêta, se pencha pour que sa bouche soit à quelques centimètres de la sienne, de son index suivit doucement les contours du visage de Teresa et demanda la sentant frémir :

« Et là, tu ne sens pas un frisson parcourir ton dos ? »

Lisbon déglutit sachant exactement de quoi il parlait et murmura :

« Tu es ridicule Jane… »

Patrick sourit et s'approcha encore tout en demandant avec amusement :

« Vraiment ? »

Nan, elle n'allait pas se faire avoir, elle se fit glisser de son fauteuil et grâce à sa petite taille, esquiva Jane. Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre. Elle se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Jane s'étant tourné, afficha un sourire moqueur. Teresa lui fit face et déclara :

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il fallait bien que je me débrouille ! »

Patrick s'adossa au bureau et déclara tandis que sa supérieure lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu résistes ! Ca ne sert à rien ! »

Lisbon secoua la tête et répliqua :

« Jane ! Tu m'agaces ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Je ne veux pas ! » C'est pourtant clair ! »

Jane se redressa et fit remarquer :

« Arrête un peu ! C'est moi qui devrais être énervé contre toi ! »

Teresa fit une moue réprobatrice et déclara :

« N'importe quoi ! »

Patrick leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec amusement :

« Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes adressés la parole, tu m'as clairement annoncé que l'alternative pour nous deux n'est plus d'actualité ! Je t'ai ensuite dis que j'étais déçu et tu m'as répondu que tu en avais rien à faire ! »

Lisbon se remémora cette scène et baissa les yeux. Jane s'approcha d'elle et tenta de l'embrasser. Alors que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, Teresa s'éloigna. Jane murmura alors :

« Teresa…Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. »

L'Agent du CBI secoua la tête et murmura :

« As-tu déjà songé que tu avais peut être tord ? Qu'il était possible que je ne t'aime pas ? Que…que…Merde ! Jane, on bosse ensemble ! »

Le consultant resta silencieux, si sa supérieure n'avait pas sa petite ride quand elle voulait se persuader elle-même de quelque chose, il l'aurait crue. Il sentit son portable vibrer. Il était temps. Jane déclara alors :

« Je crois que tu vas me détester après ça. »

Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina à l'extérieur. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa tandis qu'il eut juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer son nom. Teresa ne sut comment réagir. Tout se bousculer dans sa tête : Repousser, Embrasser, Tuer, Virer, Embrasser, Tuer, Embrasser, Embrasser, REPOUSSER ! Après mainte hésitation, elle se décolla non sans avoir rendu légèrement le baisé. Elle poussa son consultant et demanda tout en vérifiant que personne ne les avait remarqués :

« Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es complètement dingue ! »

Jane mit ses mains en évidence et déclara avec malice :

« Il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux réagisse. »

Teresa fulmina et grogna :

« Tu vas voir comment je réagis ! »

Patrick sourit tandis que la jeune femme tira sur son veston et déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle déclara en l'envoyant balader :

« Interdiction de me toucher maintenant ! »

Jane dut se résigner et l'invita à rejoindre l'équipe non sans avoir effleuré sa main au passage et essuyé un regard noir de la jeune femme pour cette désobéissance.

oOoOoOoOo

Un peu court, je sais…Bon, dois-je vous dire que le prochain chapitre et le début de la pure soirée qui se prépare pour nos héros ? =D A demain ! =D


	37. Chapter 37

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Je ne sais pas…Camille ? Madeleine ? Cho ? Rigsby ? xD

Ahahaha, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais perso…

Oui, juste un peu mais bon, c'est déjà ça ! Pas de gifle pour notre Jane ! Peut être plus tard ! D

Tu finis vachement tard…Perso, ça me convient la lecture entre deux « sortages » de poubelles ! xD

Bon bisous ! =D

Simon-baker-06 : mdr j'espère que la suite te plaira! =D

Izarra-sub : Woua! Merci ! =D Merci Bcp !

OH nan Grand Dragon ! Je ne voulais pas te tuer ! ='(

Enfin, vraiment merci ! =D Pour moi c'était un chapitre banal ! Mais je vois que c'en était pas vraiment un ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Tiflette! =D

Ravie de te retrouver! =D

Et oui…Je pense aussi que cette personne avait fumé toute l'herbe de la forêt ! Mais éclaire donc ma lanterne très chère, sur quoi te bases-tu pour dire ça ? =D

Et si je te prive de suite, tu craques ou pas ? =P (AAAAA je suis sadique n'est-ce-pas ?)

…Je reste pensive…Je regarde déjà énormément de séries…pourrais je regardais une série qui ressemble à une série que j'aime déjà, sachant qu'elle ne l'excellera pas ? Faut que j'y songe…Enfin, merci pour les infos ! =D

J'aime bcp les mouflettes ! =D Les fillettes, les barquettes, les banquettes, les navettes, les linettes, les louvettes, les coquettes, les choupettes, les manettes, les…bon, je m'arrête là ! xD

Nan désolée…Je ne dirais rien…Propose Tiflette ! =D

Mdr, résistante notre amie nan ?

C'est ça qui est bien quand on est en Littéraire, les Maths c'est niveau 6ième grand max ! xD Je me sens surdouée quand je suis en Maths ! xD Enfin, je ne pense pas que ton prof soit pire que celui que j'ai en SVT ou bien que j'ai eu en Français l'année dernière ! xD

OUTCH ! Ca fait mal ! J'ai failli vomir en recevant tes zoubis ! Alors je me suis dis que je devais me venger. Prépare-toi à recevoir des zoubis parfumés à la douce odeur pestilentielle d'un corps en décomposition d'un animal que je nommerai le putois (je précise que l'animal est mort de mort naturel !) ainsi qu'une pointe d'haleine de chacal ! Hum, je sens que ça bon ! Le sens-tu ?

Bon je te laisse lire la suite ma chère Tiflette ! =D

Kiwibanane : xD Mais de rien ! C'est un réel plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ! =D

Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour Jane, il va bien trouver ! =D

Bisous Kiwi ! =D

Leelou09 : C'était le dernier…Désolée, maintenant je laisse place à l'enquête avec Jojo !

oOoOoOoOo

_Domicile de Teresa Lisbon, 20h32, Vendredi_

Lisbon et Camille arrivèrent chez l'Agent du CBI, elles entrèrent et Teresa alluma la lumière. Elle fit un rapide coup d'œil au alentour pour vérifier que personne n'y était. Rien à signaler au premier abor. Camille s'installa dans le canapé et déclara :

« Que veux-tu manger ma chère ? »

Teresa se tourna vivement vers son amie et fit remarquer :

« Comment peux-tu penser à manger ? »

La profileuse répondit :

« Cho est devant chez toi, Grace et Wayne dans une voiture avec un visuel parfait et Patrick se trouve avec Hightower dans son bureau ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Alors oui, je veux savoir ce que nous allons manger ! »

Teresa rejoignit son sofa et repensa à l'après midi. Il avait passé la quasi-totalité de la journée à préparer cet évènement. D'ailleurs elle sourit en repensant à la comédie que Jane avait faite quand il avait appris qu'il ne participerait pas à la mission. Il assurait la communication entre Madeleine et Cho. Elle se releva alors et se traina jusqu'à sa cuisine. Elle sortit un paquet de pattes et demanda en le secouant en vu de sa meilleure amie :

« Des nouilles, ça te va ? »

Camille fit oui de la tête. Elle se releva et rejoignit son amie. Elle se saisit d'une casserole et aida à faire les nouilles. Pendant que l'eau chauffait. Lisbon se tourna vers son amie et demanda :

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu voulais me dire dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure ? »

La jeune blonde ajouta les pattes dans l'eau bouillante et répondit :

« Oui… »

Teresa insista :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

La profileuse secoua la tête et répondit avec un très grand sérieux :

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler Teresa. »

La jeune femme brune s'indigna :

« Parce que l'ascenseur était l'endroit parfait ? »

Camille répondit en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts de sa meilleure amie :

« Ne cherche pas, je ne dirais rien. Ce n'est pas l'endroit ni le moment. »

Lisbon fit une moue désapprobatrice et fit tourner les nouilles. Elle s'arrêta et fixa son amie. Cette dernière avait les traits tendus et la mine fatiguée. Teresa égoutta les pattes et les servit dans deux assiettes. Elle demanda :

« Tu veux autre chose avec les pattes ? »

Camille fit non de la tête, saisit son assiette, prit une fourchette et alla s'installer dans le canapé. L'Agent du CBI fit de même, alluma la télé et après un très long silence à regarder la série qui passait, déclara :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce n'est pas le bon moment ! »

L'Agent du FBI poussa son assiette contenant presque encore trois quart des pattes servies et s'exclama :

- « Tu es une vrai tête de mule ! Je ne dirais rien ! »

Lisbon rapporta les assiettes dans la cuisine, jeta les pattes dans l'assiette de son amie et entama la vaisselle. Camille arriva, prit un torchon et essuya les couverts que son amie lavait. Aucune des deux ne parla. Quand Teresa interrompit le silence ce fut pour demander :

« Kristina est partie cette après midi sans rien dire à personne. Tu ne lui as rien fais n'est ce pas ? »

Camille sourit et répondit en attachant le torchon pour qu'il sèche :

« Elle est partie d'elle-même. »

Teresa resta pensive, s'adossa à son plan de travail et demanda, la question portant sur un sujet complètement différent :

« Comment te sentiras-tu quand John le Rouge sera sous les verrous ? »

La profileuse resta un moment silencieuse, encore surprise par la question, elle bégaya tout de même :

« Je…euh…hum…Je n'en ai aucune idée…Je ne me suis pas vraiment posée la question… »

Teresa, sentant le malaise de son amie, se rattrapa :

« Eu, oublie ce que je viens de te demander, ce n'était pas très malin… »

Camille sourit tristement et regarda l'heure. Déjà 22h53. Teresa suivit son regard et déclara :

« Je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher. Quand penses-tu ? »

L'Agent du FBI sourit et répondit :

« Nuance, que tu ailles te coucher, j'assure ta surveillance. Mais attend moi là, je vais vérifier qu'il n'y est aucun danger à l'étage avant que tu montes. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Camille sortit son arme et monta prudemment l'escalier. Teresa la suivit du regard et entama de faire quelque peut le ménage. Voyant que les minutes s'égrenaient sans qu'elle obtienne des signes de vies de son amie, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle s'écria :

« Cam ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse en retour. Bon sang, son étage n'était pourtant pas immense ! Elle s'approcha de l'escalier et déclara :

« Cam, ce n'est pas marrant, tu fais quoi ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Teresa fronça les sourcils, sortit son arme et entama l'ascension des marches de son escalier tout en appelant une nouvelle fois son amie :

« Camille ? »

Elle arriva dans le couloir, la première porte à droite était la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et ne vit personne. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre d'ami. Elle entrebâilla la porte et appela une nouvelle fois son amie tout en découvrant que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce :

« Camille, tu es dans la chambre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle voulut enclencher la poigné de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté. La jeune femme pointa son arme devant elle et entra dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle vit la refroidit. Nan elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était presque inimaginable ! Elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour, revenir en arrière, espérer un changement, crier, courir loin. Elle se trouvait piégée.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors? Que vient de voir notre chère Lisbon?


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour à tout le monde ! J'aimerais vous parler d'une petite histoire qui est fort sympathique, et c'est dommage parce qu'il faut aller dans les Crossovers pour la voir ! Cette histoire s'appelle « She is mine » et a été écrite par MandyNormande. C'est donc un crossover entre Mentalist et Esprits Criminels ! Voilà personnellement, j'adore cette histoire ! Voilà ! Je vous laisse lire la suite ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Je crois que tu vas me detester….lol Là c'est sur Cho, peut être auras-tu un indice sur la tournure des évènements !

Jane, il est avec Madeleine ! Il fout rien ! xD

Tu as du courage ! Je vais penser fort à toi le soir ! =D

Bisous Sweety ! =D

Alexia: La voilà! =D

L'Aurore : Si désolée ! =)

Merci, je viens effectivement d'en remarquer ! Alala…Ca ne me réussit pas d'écrire tard le soir ! xD Enfin maintenant ça va être difficile de corriger ! ^^ (le truc qui est bien c'est qu'il y en a pas des masses ! xD)

Izarra-sub : Désolée! Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! xD

Elle a vu quelque chose de pas joyeux, Cam est…, Jojo arrive ! =D

Petit Scarabée est vraiment désolé que Grand Dragon soit perturbé…

Petit Scarabée espère que la suite plaira à Grand Dragon…

Et Petit Scarabée est heureux que Grand Dragon l'aime, le protège et le surveille ! =D

Merci Oh Grand Dragon pour ces paroles très sages ! =D

Cafougnette: Mdr John le rouge en tutu! Ca aurait pu être marrant mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu verras dans pas très longtemps…

Simon-baker-06 : Je sais, désolée…J'aurais pu être plus gentille…

A quoi penses-tu ?

LittleMissFierce : =D

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi la forêt amazonienne était menacée de déforestation ! C'est à cause de cette personne ! xD

Héhéhéhé ! Je t'aurai un jour, je t'aurai ! Xd

Oui, je vais tenter l'expérience…On verra bien !

Mdr ! Les clochettes ! Ca change tout ! xD

Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu vas aller dans une pharmacie exprès ! xD Nan ! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre ! Enfin, je ne comprends pas que tu ne trouves ! Moi je trouve ! Enfin bref !

Lisbonette (comme tu le dis si bien) elle va vite ne plus savoir quoi faire dans la suite !

AAAA c'est sûr que ça n'aide pas pour Science po ! Perso je vais faire du droit donc qui à faire simple, je vais en L ! xD Nan mais oh ! J'allais pas m'ennuyer en S ou ES quand on sait que pour aller en droit on peut prendre L ! xD Enfin pour ton prof…Faut que je le vois sinon je ne te croirais pas sur le fait qu'il est pire que ma prof de Français de l'année dernière ou mon prof de SVT ! xD

Mdr ! Vive tes rimes ! xD Bon, je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de suivre l'exemple : Immense Zoubis venant d'une galaxie nommée « Les BISOUNOURS » ! (Trouve quelques choses de plus « mimi » lol)

Bien, je ne vais pas résister plus longtemps…Camille a été kidnappée par des extraterrestres qui voulait manger un plat de pattes de Germaine. Sauf que Germaine, elle a disparu alors pour montrer leur mécontentement, ils ont pris Cam ! Voilà, je savais que ça allait te blesser alors c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dis ! xD

Bien je te laisse sur cet aveu ! Et re Zoubis ! =D

Mariine-Huddy : J'opte pour la solution 1 ! xD

Non, ça n'avance pas mais en même temps, faut bien que l'intrigue avance ! =D

OOOOOOh pour toi elle est enceinte ? Je ne sais pas…(en réalité si mais je fais semblant de ne pas savoir xD)

C'est vrai que les cours donnent mal de tête…

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas me trouver mais ça veut dire que moi je dois aussi en trouver un ! Mon dieu, faut que je réfléchisse…

Bon bisous ! =D

Mini-pan : OOOOOOOOh, j'ai envie de t'appeler Mini ! xD

Bon, Jane ne sert à rien pour l'instant mais après, il va débarquer ! xD

Je suis contente que tu m'ais écoutée pour les mouchoirs ! xD

Kiwibanane : A…Tu verras bien ! Je sais que ça n'aide pas de te dire ça mais bon, je ne peux rien dire de plus…

Bisous Kiwi ! =D

Leelou09 : Mdr Tu verras bien ! Mais pas maintenant, là, c'est centré sur Cho ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Dans la rue devant le domicile de T. Lisbon, 20h33, Vendredi_

Cho était installé le plus confortablement possible dans sa voiture stationnée devant le domicile de sa supérieure. D'ailleurs, elle et son amie venaient de rentrer dans l'appartement. L'asiatique fut tenté de lire son livre mais non, il devait garder les yeux rivés sur la rue. Garder une concentration optimale. Il regarda son portable sur le siège passager qui était mis en haut parleur. Il était en communication avec Jane et la directrice. Il s'exclama :

« Elles viennent de rentrer chez Lisbon. Il n'y a rien d'autre à signaler. »

Il entendit la voix de Hightower sortir de son combiné :

« Bien, j'espère que vous aurez que ça à nous dire.

Moi aussi Madame.

J'aurais préféré être avec toi Cho…»

L'asiatique sourit quand il entendit la voix du consultant et lui fit remarquer :

« Tu es bien mieux là où tu es Jane. Tu m'aurais trop distrait.

Vraiment n'importe quoi !

L'Agent Cho a raison, vous êtes bien mieux ici, je ne veux en aucun cas, risquer de foirer cette protection !

Voyons Madeleine, vous savez très bien que j'aurais pu me contenir !

Justement non. Je suis plus rassurée de savoir mes agents dans de bonnes conditions pour travailler ! »

L'échange entre la directrice et le consultant fit encore plus sourire Kimball qui imaginait parfaitement la scène de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Rien d'autre n'arriva. Il s'était déjà écoulé une bonne trentaine de minute quand il aperçut une silhouette suspecte s'approchait. Cho la suivit du regard et la voyant s'arrêter devant la demeure de Lisbon, il déclara à l'intention de ses interlocuteurs au téléphone :

« Il y a du mouvement, une silhouette suspecte vient de s'arrêter devant chez Lisbon, je vais l'interpeler ! »

Il sortit alors de la voiture, sans attendre une réaction de la directrice et du consultant, et s'écria :

« Stop ! CBI ! Ne bougez plus ! »

La silhouette sembla stressée, paniquée et tenta de s'échapper. Cho la prit en chasse et la plaqua au sol après une petite course qui ne l'avait pas fait parcourir énormément de mètres. L'asiatique découvrit alors que la silhouette encapuchonnée n'était autre d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il finit par demander laissant le suspect reprendre son souffle que d'ailleurs, il reprenait difficilement :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Le jeune homme déclara, semblant paniqué :

- « Je m'appelle William Trevor. »

Cho demanda ensuite :

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

L'homme encore coincé par l'Agent déclara, voulant en finir le plus vite possible :

« Un mec m'a donné 100 dollars pour passer dans cette rue et m'y arrêter. J'vous jure que je ne voulais rien faire d'mal ! »

L'asiatique libéra le jeune homme et demanda :

« Vous pourriez faire un portrait robot de cet homme ? »

L'ancien captif fit remarquer :

« Il fait noir ! Je n'ai vu que le billet ! »

Kimball lui fit signe de partir et il jeta un regard curieux au alentour, il fronça les sourcils quand il fixa pendant plus de deux minutes ses deux collègues qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il fut tenté de passer par sa voiture pour prévenir Jane et Hightower qu'il allait voir ses amis mais se ravisa. Après tout, il n'allait pas y passer quinze ans ! Il s'avança alors vers la voiture et quand il arriva du côté conducteur, il frappa à la vitre pour faire réagir Wayne qui semblait endormi. Etrangement, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

L'asiatique tenta d'ouvrir la portière mais cette dernière était fermée de l'intérieur. Il frappa une nouvelle fois mais rien n'y fit. Il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce problème puisqu'il sentit une violente douleur à l'arrière de son crane. Il se sentit partir, le noir embruma sa vision et il eut pour dernière sensation : le goudron imprimant sa marque sur sa joue. Pendant ce lapse de temps, dans l'habitacle de la voiture, on pouvait entendre la voix de Jane qui s'époumonait :

« CHO ! Répond ! CHO ! »

La voix résonna sans recevoir de réponses jusqu'au moment ou une silhouette se faufila dans la voiture et chuchota avant d'éteindre le portable :

« Vous avez perdu Jane…Le jeu est terminé pour vous… »

oOoOoOoOo

Un peu court, j'en suis consciente, j'espère que ça ira ! =D


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre très spécial, celui-ci est centré sur Jojo ! Oh mon dieu, je me suis éclatée ! Trop bien ! Enfin, moi je suis enthousiaste mais ça se trouve, vous, vous n'aimerez pas ! xD

Réponse aux reviews :

Tudogvedpfjbfd: Sympa ton pseudo! xD En tout cas merci! =D

Cafougnette: La voilà ! =D Bon, je te laisse savourer ! xD

Leelou09 : Tu verras bien ! xD

Mini-pan : Nan ! Ils sont pas morts ! Tu penses vraiment qu'au pire ! xD

Prépare les autres mouchoirs ! xD

Mariine-Huddy : Oh ! Tout de même ! Pauvre Jojo ! xD

Jane qui saute sur une moto…NAN j'aime sa DS ! xD Je dirais qu'il va plutôt sauver Lisbon, il n'y aura plus grand-chose à sauver chez Camille ! xD (C'est pour rire ! Ou pas ! xD)

Bien j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, disons qu'il est un peu spécial ! xD

LittleMissFierce : Je te dis donc à très bientôt alors ! =D Bon Week end ! =D

Sweetylove30 : Ah oui…Ba je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! xD

Jojo, oui c'est lui ! =D

Jane va arriver évidemment ! Il nous faut le petit face à face ! xD

Mdr, vive la bonne ambiance quand tu vas revenir ! xD J'espère que ça ira !

Bon, bisous ! =D

Izarra-sub : Elle est…Elle est…Dans la chambre entrain de siroter une petite limonade ! xD

Jojo…Oui, il débarque ! Il était temps tu me diras ! xD

La voilà Oh Grand Dragon ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Lieu inconnu, 19h48, Vendredi_

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux coupés courts, brins, les yeux d'un bleu lagon qu'il savait irrésistible se trouvait dans sa salle de bain. L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Il sourit. Qui aurait cru à ce moment là, que cet homme au visage si jovial, limite encore enfantin et empreint de grande sympathie semé la terreur en Californie depuis déjà quelques années. Il ajusta son T-shirt blanc qui ne le sera plus dans quelques heures d'ailleurs. Cette pensée le fit sourire davantage et quitta sa salle de bain. Il rejoignit le salon ou la télé résonnait comme un bruit de fond. Il augmenta le son. C'était un reportage sur John le Rouge. Il s'installa alors sur son canapé, soudain plus intéressé. La voix de la présentatrice annonçait :

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons eu la confirmation que le plus célèbre tueur en série de Californie, John le Rouge, venait une nouvelle fois de faire des victimes. Deux pour être exacte. La première étant une psychologue et la seconde une employée du CBI. Nous n'en savons toujours pas plus, la Directrice Madeleine Hightower et l'Agent Teresa Lisbon chargée de l'enquête gardant obstinément le silence ! »

Le jeune homme éteignit la télé. C'était d'un ridicule ! Il soupira, songeant à ses dernières victimes. Il les entendait parfois, dans la nuit, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour trouver le sommeil. Il les entendait hurler, le supplier, l'implorer de les laisser vivre. Ca ne le torturait pas, loin de là ! Il se délectait de ses cris. C'était comme une douce berceuse qu'on lui chantonnait. Evidemment, il gardait ça pour lui, on l'aurait pris pour fou ! Mais d'une certaine manière, il se savait malade mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? Tout allait bien pour le moment. Il était tout de même loin d'être un idiot, il était un génie. Oui, ça le faisait rire, d'associer son génie avec ses meurtres ! Laisser des indices à Patrick Jane pour le permettre de découvrir ce qu'il lui voulait qu'il découvre, pas plus, pas moins. Tout était minutieusement calculé. Il alla s'assoir à son bureau, regarda son écran qui lui renvoyait en direct ce qui se passait dans le bureau de la directrice du CBI. Il enfonça l'écouteur dans son oreille et écouta la discussion qu'échangeaient Jane et la directrice :

« Madeleine, je vous assure que vous faîtes une erreur en me gardant ici !

Nan, vous êtes très bien ici Patrick ! Cho sera devant la maison de Lisbon tandis que Van Pelt et Rigsby seront dans une voiture avec un visuel parfait ! Vous auriez fait quoi de plus ? Camille est avec elle !

J'aurais du y aller, John le Rouge attend que ça ! Je dois y aller !

Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Non » Patrick ? Le O peut être ou bien les deux N ? »

John le rouge sourit. Il enleva l'écouteur et éteignit son ordinateur, il aurait du songer à remercier Ashley avant de la tuer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait d'ailleurs ? A oui, le temps, il devait se dépêcher. C'est fou ce que le temps peut être farceur ! Si son plan ne marchait pas ce soir, il devra songer à trouver une nouvelle aide au sein du CBI, cette Ashley avait été une proie facile mais en trouver une autre ne sera pas une tâche facile. Il regarda l'heure : 20h30, déjà ? Il devait se dépêcher pour rejoindre à temps le domicile de sa prochaine victime : Teresa Lisbon. Il saisit son long manteau noir et pris son masque qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions. C'était une grande occasion ! Il le fourra dans un sac de sport. Il prit ensuite ses clés, sortit et ferma sa porte. Il descendit les escaliers de sa résidence et passa devant sa voisine, cette dernière le salua :

« Bonjour Mr McCarteur ! Vous allez bien ? »

L'homme sourit et répondit :

« Bonjour Mme Daniel, je vais parfaitement bien néanmoins je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeler John ! »

La vieille femme gloussa et ajouta :

« Bien John, dîtes moi, comment va votre frère, le shérif ?

Il va très bien ! Vous m'excuserez Mme Daniel, je dois y aller. »

La voisine, curieuse sourit et demanda :

« Oh, vous avez un rendez vous ? »

John sourit, pouvez ton vraiment appeler ça un rendez vous ? Allez tuer quelqu'un est-il considéré comme-t-elle ? Il répondit tout de même tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

- « On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et entra. Après avoir attaché sa ceinture, il démarra. La route jusqu'à la maison de sa victime était dégagée. Il se gara à deux rues de celle convoitée. Il ferma sa voiture, et entama sa marche. Il arriva dans la rue. Il repéra facilement la voiture contenant l'Agent Rigsby et l'Agent Van Pelt. Il sourit, la partie commençait ! Il aperçut un jeune homme non loin. Il l'accosta :

« Hey ! Venez par ici s'il vous plaît ! »

Le gamin s'approcha et demanda :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

John le rouge sourit, il déclara :

« Si je vous donne 100 dollars, vous pourriez passer dans la rue et vous arrêter devant la maison, celle-ci, vous la voyez ? »

Le jeune garçon loucha littéralement sur le billet qu'on lui présentait. John sourit, c'était si facile d'acheter des gens ! Vous sortez un billet avec au minimum deux zéros et vous obtenez très facilement des services. Evidemment pour appliquer cette solution, il faut de l'argent mais ça, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Le gamin saisit l'argent qu'on lui tendait et se dirigea vers la rue. John le rouge le suivit du regard et sourit davantage quand le jeune homme s'exécuta. Maintenant, il pouvait effectuer son plan. Il se dirigea vers la voiture de l'Agent Rigsby et de l'Agent Van Pelt. Quand il y arriva, il toqua à la vitre du côté de Wayne. Ce dernier la baisa et demanda :

« Bonsoir, Mr. vous avez un problème ? »

John le rouge prit un regard inquiet et soupira :

« Oui, j'ai un problème avec ma voiture pas très loin et personne ne veut m'ouvrir dans les maisons aux alentours. »

Wayne soupira. Il était en service et effectuait une protection. Grace lui fit un petit coup de coude, l'incitent à rendre service à cet homme. Rigsby sortit alors de la voiture et suivis le jeune homme. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin puisque, sans grand effort, John le rouge assomma l'Agent. « Et un de moins » pensa-il tandis qu'il traînait le corps pour le rapprocher de la voiture. Grace avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la demeure de Lisbon. Il s'attaqua ensuite à elle. C'était vraiment trop simple ! Il enferma la jeune femme puis tira le corps de Rigsby, le repositionna devant le volant, appuya sur le loquet pour fermer de l'intérieur et fit claquer la portière doucement. Il se posta ensuite derrière la voiture attendant l'arrivé de l'Agent Cho. Le plus dure des trois. Il attendit jusqu'au moment où il s'approcha. C'était d'une hilarité sans pareil de voir ce grand gaillard tenter d'ouvrir une porte alors qu'elle était fermée. John sortit de sa cachette et assomma l'asiatique. Il souffla, c'était vraiment trop simple néanmoins, il devait rester concentrer. Il alla chercher son sac qu'il avait caché sous des racines d'un arbre et mit le masque. Il ne prit pas énormément de temps à rejoindre la voiture de Cho, trouver le portable et murmurer avec un sourire vainqueur :

« Vous avez perdu Jane…Le jeu est terminé pour vous… »

Il éteignit le téléphone, ferma la voiture de l'intérieur et s'approcha du domicile de sa proie. Il vit par la fenêtre que les deux femmes faisaient la vaisselle. Il sourit. Il fit le tour de l'appartement et repéra de suite une fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Il grimpa non sans peine le long du mur et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il se trouvait dans la salle de bain. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il balaya la pièce. Il passa devant le miroir puis revint devant. Nan vraiment, il devrait songer à changer de masque, ça ne lui allait pas vraiment bien. Enfin bref, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant à douter de son déguisement. Il rejoignit la porte et se trouva dans le couloir. Il entendit très distinctement la voix de l'Agent Sullivan qui informait sa proie qu'elle montait l'escalier. Bien, il allait pouvoir innover ! Il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre et se cacha de manière à ce que la porte le camoufle une fois ouverte. Il entendit les pas dans le couloir qu'il savait appartenant à la belle-sœur de son ennemi. La porte grinça et il vit la jeune femme entrer, l'arme pointée devant elle. Camille s'apprêta à s'écrier pour prévenir son amie qu'elle pouvait monter quand John le rouge ferma la porte en vitesse et se rua sur elle. La profileuse, déjà affaiblie par son état physique ne put se défendre convenablement. L'arme roula sur le parquet et le tueur crut entendre son adversaire murmurer une injure. Le dernier coup fut donné. La jeune femme se trouvait emprisonnée contre le torse de John le Rouge. Ce dernier, sortit son couteau et plaqua la lame froide contre la peau nue du cou de sa victime. Il murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Je suis certain que vous ne voulez pas mourir maintenant Agent Sullivan. »

La jeune femme ne put répondre, la main qui la bloquait vint se plaquer contre sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. John le rouge, sourit, son plan se passait à merveille et il se délectait des appels que Teresa lançait, empreint d'une inquiétude débordante. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre les pas de la jeune femme. Enfin, après une petite minute d'attente, celle-ci entra dans la chambre, son arme pointée devant elle. Exactement la même position que Camille. John le rouge sourit à cette pensée et tandis que la jeune femme en face de lui baissé son arme, choquée, anéantie, surprise. Il sourit de toutes ses dents malgré le fait que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il commençait à avoir chaud derrière ce masque hideux. Enfin le jeu commençait. Il allait pouvoir terminer son œuvre.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors ? Vous avez vu, ça m'a inspirée ! xD


	40. Chapter 40

Réponse aux reviews :

Zimra David : Eu…Nan, c'est Personne ! xD Julien teint en Blond…..Outch ! Ca fait mal ! xD Et merci ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! =D

Leelou09 : Merci ! =D

Sweetylove30 : Tu verras bien très chère! =D

Izarra-sub : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! =D

Oui, ils vont tous mourir ! xD Nan, juste… xD

Oh Grand Dragon, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Alexia : La voilà! =D

Mariine-Huddy : Ahahaha, oui! Vive le Sadisme! xD

Alors pour Cho, effectivement, il est très fort mais Jojo encore plus ! Je favorise la discrétion du tueur aux reflexes de notre cher agent ! =D

Oui, le sauvetage…Mais avant, il faut que Jojo s'amuse un peu ! =P

Oh…Silhara…Si Hilarant…Oui, ce n'est pas faux ! xD

Bye bye ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ! =D

Kiwibanane : Rép. pour le Chap. 38 : Jane à la rescousse de Cho…Je dirais plutôt qu'il va débarquer pour sauver Camille et Lisbon. xD

Rép. pour le Chap. 39 : Nan justement, pour moi, je pense qu'il est très intelligent ! C'est vrai en plus ! Regarde Einstein, tout le monde dit qu'il était un peu fêlé du ciboulot mais il était super intelligent ! xD

Enfin Merci ! Je me suis bien amusée à le faire ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Domicile de T. Lisbon, 23h13, Vendredi _

Teresa avait baissé son arme. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle faisait face à une vision qu'elle n'avait pas osé imaginer, même dans ses rêves. Elle voyait sa meilleure amie, bloquée par une lame plaquée contre sa gorge et une main collée sur sa bouche. Elle percevait ses yeux bleus, qu'elle lui avait enviés quand elles étaient petites, ses cheveux blonds, attachés en arrière laissant échapper quelques mèches. Le pire, c'était de voir les émotions qu'elle croyait décrypter : la peur, la panique. Néanmoins, elle ne tremblait pas contrairement à elle. Teresa lâcha son arme, ses jambes flageolantes l'empêchant de fuir. Elle murmura, la voix tiraillée de souffrance :

« Ne lui faîtes pas de mal…Je vous en pris… »

John le rouge, rit, non pas d'un rire diabolique comme elle l'aurait crue mais d'un rire quasi enfantin. Il lui fit remarquer :

« Ce n'est pas votre amie que je veux…Mais vous, Teresa…Quoique…La mort de l'Agent Sullivan fera aussi du mal à mon cher ami… »

Il fit passer délicatement la lame aiguisée en travers la gorge de son otage, un mince filet de sang coula mais n'entailla pas profondément la chair. La jeune femme se crispa, sentant la douleur s'immiscer en elle. Teresa hurla presque :

« NAN ! »

John sourit, dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir à travers le masque. Il la laissa continuer :

« Laissez la…Je ne veux pas que vous la tuiez…Je ferais ce que vous voudrez… »

Hum, que c'était bon de l'entendre prononcer ses mots. Il déclara alors :

« Bien, je ne vais rien lui faire… »

Sur ce, il lâcha la profileuse qui heurta violemment le coin du lit à la tempe. Calculé par le tueur ou pure hasard ? Voilà la question que Lisbon se posait quand sa meilleure amie s'effondra inconsciente sur le parquet. Elle voulut aller l'aider mais John le rouge s'avançait déjà vers elle. Nan, pas le temps, il ne lui fera rien si elle restait suffisamment longtemps dans cet état. Elle devait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé des secours. S'il y en avait en route…Elle sortit de la chambre en courant, manquant d'heurter le mur. Elle s'apprêta à dévaler l'escalier pour récupérer une arme potentielle mais elle fut attrapée violemment. Elle se débattit le plus possible et encore plus quand elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Vous allez mourir… »

Nan ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant ! Elle se dégagea, dévala l'escalier et termina la descente à terre. La dernière marche qu'elle ne devait pas louper, elle l'avait loupée ! Elle grimaça, sa cheville ayant sûrement une entorse. Elle l'entendit descendre à son tour. Doucement, tranquillement, bien trop essaiment à son goût d'ailleurs. Elle boita jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit tous les tiroirs. Elle en sortit les couverts. Elle saisit le premier qui lui vint dans la main : un économe. Merde, elle n'allait pas éplucher John le rouge tout de même ! Ca serait un peu dur ! Elle lança sa trouvaille à travers la pièce, saisit le prochain couvert : une cuillère ! Bon sang ! Elle devait sérieusement délirer pour espérer faire quelque chose avec ça ! Enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : un couteau. Trop tard, elle sentit la lame de John le Rouge se plaquer contre son cou. Il murmura :

« Vous me décevez Teresa…Vous pensiez vraiment m'échapper ? »

Oui elle y avait cru. Fortement même. Mon dieu, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Personne ne viendrait, elle allait mourir et lui, il réussirait ce qu'il voulait faire, soit : faire souffrir Jane. Elle sentit les larmes qui montaient mais elle se garda bien de les faire couler, ça aurait trop fait plaisir à son agresseur. Ce dernier déclara alors :

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me suivre ? »

Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accompagner. Il l'emmena jusqu'au salon et la poussa sur son canapé. La jeune femme s'y trouva propulser comme un vieux chiffon. John le rouge s'approcha alors et déclara :

« J'hésite entre vous torturer et vous tuer, vous tuer maintenant ou attendre l'arrivé de votre consultant et vous tuer devant lui…Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir ! »

Lisbon déglutit. Il était évident qu'elle allait mourir c'était même obligé. Elle commençait à clairement perdre espoir. Elle voulut tenter quelque chose pour gagner du temps mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volé et John le Rouge la reprit comme otage, son arme reprenant sa place sur son cou. Jane entra dans l'appartement. Il localisa très vite Lisbon et John le Rouge. Un rictus se peignit sur son visage. Il déclara en refermant la porte :

« Lâchez là John le rouge, elle n'est en rien impliquée dans notre histoire. C'est moi que vous voulez. »

L'assassin sourit et il espérait que malgré son masque, son ennemi le remarquerait. Il fit glisser la lame le long de la gorge de son otage et répliqua :

« Voyons Patrick, ne vous ai-je pas déjà dis que je voulais vous faire souffrir ? »

Le consultant réprima une grimace et s'approcha doucement. Il répondit :

« Oui, je m'en souviens mais ça ne servirait à rien de la blesser !

Oh si ! Je peux le lire dans vos yeux qu'elle est bien plus qu'une amie…Une amante peut être ? L'Agent Sullivan a bien réussi son coup non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Teresa tenta sans grands succès d'échapper à la poigne de son agresseur mais elle se contenta de demander :

« Comment pouvez vous dire des choses pareils ? »

Le tueur répondit :

« Disons que j'ai mes informateurs… »

Jane s'exclama alors :

« Bien John, nous allons être de vrais hommes. Nous allons nous battre tous les deux en laissant Lisbon partir rejoindre Camille. Ca vous convient ? »

L'assassin secoua la tête murmura alors en appliquant davantage la lame contre la gorge de la jeune femme :

« Vous savez tout comme moi que si j'accepte, l'Agent Lisbon s'empressera de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Non pas que la mort m'effraie, loin de là mais, je n'aurais pas réussi ce que je mettais fixer comme objectif. »

La jeune femme lâcha un gémissement de douleur qu'elle étouffa quand la lame entama sa chair. Jane s'exclama alors :

« Arrêtez ! Je ne laisserai en aucun cas Lisbon vous tuer d'une balle dans la tête. Vous savez pertinemment que je me ferais un plaisir de vous liquider de mes propres mains et ceux, même si Lisbon pointe son arme sur moi pour m'en dissuader. »

John le rouge ria et poussa son otage vers le sol, très loin des deux ennemis. La jeune femme afficha une légère grimace quand sa cheville se tordit une nouvelle fois. Elle tenta ensuite d'essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de sa gorge. Il y en avait trop mais pas assez pour qu'elle en meurt. Génial, maintenant, elle se trouvait invalide et elle allait être aux premières loges, enfin secondes puisqu'elle ne voyait pas si bien que ça, pour voir Jane se battre avec son ennemi. Nan elle n'allait pas pouvoir rester ainsi ! Elle ne put réagir que déjà, Jane se jetait sur son ennemi. Celui-ci s'écarta et sortit une arme à feu qu'il avait dissimulé derrière lui. Il sourit quand il découvrit une silhouette qui venait de descendre l'escalier. Bien, L'Agent Lisbon ne l'avait pas vue ! Il allait pouvoir faire une pierre deux coups ! Il était simple de deviner les réactions des autres, il se doutait donc de la tournure des évènements. Il lança un long regard à la silhouette, dirigea son arme vers le consultant et sans hésiter une seule seconde, tira.

oOoOoOoOo

Bien je pense que vous avez tous deviné qui était la petite silhouette ! xD

Ensuite, est ce que Jane va mourir ?

Je suis si…Méchante ! xD


	41. Chapter 41

Bien comme tous les Lundi, je poste plus tard (vous vous en souveniez ? Je suis sûre que non ! xD) ! Mais j'avoue qu'il est vraiment bcp plus tard que d'ordinaire, j'ai eu un gros empêchement qui malheureusement devait passer avant l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Bien maintenant, je dois vous dire, que ça m'a bien fait rire de voir la confiance que vous aviez en moi ! Tuer Jane ? Nan vraiment ! C'est pas un drama ! xD (quoique…) Enfin, je vous laisse lire les réponses aux reviews et ensuite la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Simon-barker-06 : Je sais…Vous êtes tellement nombreux à me le dire ! xD

Castiela : Je sais que je suis cruelle…

Organise ta manifestation, je serais curieuse de savoir qui s'y rendra ! =P

J'aime bcp ton slogan ! xD La voilà la suite ! =D

Kiwibanane : De quel genre de fin parles-tu ? (je fais la petite fille innocente xD)

Oh, perso, je pense que Lisbon pourrait s'en remettre ! ^^

Bisous Kiwi ! =D

Cafougnette : Oui c'est Camille ! =D

Je vois que tu me fais vachement confiance ! xD J'ai dis que je le tuais pas ! Alors il ne va pas mourir ! =D

Izarra-sub : Oh Grand Dragon, je pense que je commence à me libérer de mes chaines et je m'enhardie ! xD

Ahahaha, je n'en attendais pas moins ! Un tout petit peu ! xD

Disons que, non, il ne va pas mourir, je l'ai promis à Cafougnette. Mais peut être quelqu'un d'autre ! =D

Sweetylove30 : xD Vraiment, ça fait quoi que ce soit devant Lisbon ou pas ? Je vois pas la différence ! (surement mon côté Sadique qui rentre en jeu ! xD)

C'est bien, tu as tenu ! Bravo ! D

Bon pour mon ordi, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, il est sécurisé comme un malade ! xD Tu devras trouver autre chose ! =D

Mini-pan : xD Oh ! C'est un pure compliment ce que tu viens de me dire ! =D

La voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira (Jane ne meurt pas donc…Vive le JISBON ! xD)

Filament-de-lune : Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais pour le moment, tout va pour le mieux ! =D Pas de révolte en perspective ! xD

Oh, j'allais oublier de te dire de ne pas n'oublier le banquet qui est en ton honneur pour célébrer ton grand retour ! (la phrase à peine complexe !) xD

Zimra David : Eu…tu as « mouru » combien de fois ? xD

Julien est effectivement en bonne place mais bon…Ce n'est pas lui ! Un complice peut être ! xD (Tu fais une fixation sur lui ou quoi ? xD)

Oui, il sort une arme…(dis toi que c'est parce qu'il a peur de perdre face à Jane ! =D)

Bien, je vais te laisser, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Domicile de T. Lisbon, 00h19, Vendredi_

Camille se réveilla avec un mal de tête qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier. Elle était totalement désorientée. Elle tenta de se relever et fut étonnée de se trouver dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, sur le sol, qui plus est avec la gorge qui saignait. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle revoyait Teresa entrer, John le rouge l'assommer, enfin, il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait mais il l'avait laissée tomber. Elle se mit debout et du s'appuyer contre un mur pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Elle fit un rapide coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et localisa son arme mais pas celle de Lisbon…Mauvais signe ! Elle saisit son pistolet, compressa sa main contre sa plaie et sourit quand elle découvrit, sa main vierge de sang. Au moins, elle ne saignait plus, c'était un bon début. Elle sortit alors de la chambre et entama la descente de l'escalier. Elle arriva très vite en bas et découvrit sous ses yeux une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais apercevoir. Elle ne voyait pas Teresa mais percevait John le Rouge, une arme tendue vers son ex-beau-frère. Elle échangea sans le vouloir un regard avec le tueur et comprit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Elle put sentir aussi qu'il avait eu l'occasion de deviner sans encombre son intention. Camille se douta qu'il devait sourire et tandis qu'il tirait, elle s'interposa entre son ex-beau-frère et la balle. D'ailleurs, elle eut juste le temps de voir la tête de Patrick se décompenser tandis qu'elle s'écoulait de douleur sous l'impacte. Lisbon, de là ou elle était n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie. Elle avait entendu uniquement le coup de feu. D'ailleurs, elle comprit qu'elle était là quand elle entendit Jane s'écrier avec une telle douleur qu'elle sut que c'était désastreux :

« Camille ! »

Elle se traina jusqu'à l'endroit ou se tenait son consultant, sa meilleure amie et John le Rouge. Elle découvrit alors Camille, baignant dans une marre de sang qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler sous la suffocation. Jane se penchait sur elle et la tenait contre son torse, sa main tenant la tête de la jeune femme. Le tueur lâcha l'arme et déclara :

« Je vous l'ai dis Jane, le jeu est terminé ! J'avais l'intention de tuer votre patron mais je dois dire que tuer votre belle-sœur est une meilleure idée. Vous devrez faire face à la douleur que vous aurez mais aussi à celle de l'Agent Lisbon. Comment allez-vous faire Jane ? »

Patrick lança un regard noir à l'assassin et fit remarquer :

« Elle n'est pas morte…Elle ne va pas mourir… »

John le Rouge laissa échapper un rire et déclara :

« Bien sûr que si… J'aurais évidemment préféré l'égorger, la torturer, vous faire voir une nouvelle fois ma signature mais je n'en ai pas le temps…Quel dommage…Bien, vous m'excuserez Jane mais je dois y aller ! Nous nous reverrons ! Sûrement en Enfer ! »

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa sans que Jane ou Lisbon puisse faire quelque chose. Teresa saisit alors son combiné et téléphona au secours. Au même moment, des renforts que Madeleine avait appelés arrivèrent. Ils entrèrent avec en tête la Directrice. Celle-ci fit un rapide regard circulaire dans la pièce et eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit Jane couvert du sang de l'Agent Sullivan et Lisbon à terre un peu plus loin. Elle fut interpellée par Lisbon qui lui indiqua :

« John le Rouge, il est…il est parti, il y a peu de temps…Faut le rattraper… »

Madeleine hocha de la tête et indiqua à l'équipe de renforts d'aller ratisser les environs. Elle suivit d'ailleurs la brigade. Jane était toujours penché sur sa belle-sœur, lui murmurait de rester en vie, de tenir bon. La jeune femme articula difficilement :

« Patrick…Ne te fais pas d'illusion…Je ne vais pas survivre…Tu sais…Je suis malade… »

Jane laissa couler une larme et déclara :

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi…Tu vas survivre. »

Camille étira un léger sourire et toussa quelque peu. Les secours arrivèrent et dès ce moment, tout se passa très vite. Les secouristes poussèrent Jane et embarquèrent la profileuse. En moins de 15minutes, Jane se trouvait dans une ambulance avec Lisbon. Les secours, grâce aux indications de Teresa avaient prévu plusieurs ambulances. Un convoi se dirigeait alors vers l'hôpital. Jane fut emmené dans une salle d'attente tandis que Lisbon se faisait ausculter pour sa cheville et son cou tandis que Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt se faisaient examiner pour leur tête. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que Jane obtienne des nouvelles de ses amis. Il s'apprêta à interpeller une infirmière quand justement, une aide soignante s'approcha :

« M. Jane ? Je suis l'une des infirmières qui s'occupent de vos amis…Les Agents Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt sont sortis, ils vont bientôt vous rejoindre. En ce qui concerne L'Agent Lisbon, elle va rester immobiliser dans son lit à cause de son entorse. »

Jane assimila toutes ses informations, il était content, tout le monde allait bien. Soudain, il sursauta quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas entendu le nom de sa belle sœur. Il demanda avec inquiétude :

« Et l'Agent Sullivan ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils, regarda parmi ses feuilles et déclara avec dessolement :

« Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas de patient nommé Sullivan. Je vais me renseigner. »

Jane sentit une boule naitre dans son estomac. Et si Camille était décédée sur le chemin, ça expliquerait qu'il n'est aucunes traces d'elle, et si, elle se trouvait maintenant à la morgue, recouverte d'un épais drap blanc. Il secoua la tête et afficha un sourire quand il aperçut ses collègues. Ces derniers sourirent à leur tour. Ce fut un léger temps de bonheur quand des accolades amicales s'échangèrent mais très vite, la peur les gagna. Il était déjà 4h30 du matin, Madeleine avait appelé pour prévenir que John le Rouge n'avait pas été appréhendé et aussi pour obtenir des nouvelles. L'infirmière qui avait interpellé Jane auparavant s'approcha du petit groupe formé par les membres du CBI et déclara :

« J'ai pu avoir des informations sur Melle Sullivan. Elle a été emmenée au bloc opératoire dès son arrivé. L'opération semble avoir réussi. Elle est actuellement en salle de réveil. Vous pourrez la voir dans l'après midi, peut être en fin de matinée. A-t-elle de la famille à contacter ? »

Jane qui avait écouté avec attention venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas appelé le mari de Camille. Voyant le manque de réaction de Patrick, Cho déclara :

« Merci pour vos informations. Nous allons contacter la famille de l'Agent Sullivan. »

La jeune femme déclara alors :

« Bien. Vous pouvez aller voir l'Agent Lisbon même si…il est tard ou plutôt très tôt, c'est la chambre 234. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Son service était terminé. Puis, Grace déclara voyant le consultant, perdu dans ses pensées :

« Patrick, tu devrais nous laisser le numéro de portable du mari de Camille, nous allons l'appeler. Va voir Lisbon. »

Le consultant s'exécuta, il donna le numéro à ses amis. Rigsby fronça les sourcils tandis que leur ami s'éloignait pour rejoindre la chambre de leur supérieure. Il était très étrange.

oOoOoOoOo

Bon…Je garde le silence…Je suis pas satisfaite…


	42. Chapter 42

Je viens d'avoir mon CODE ! Je suis tellement contente ! A moi le volant ! xD

Enfin, je voulais faire partager ma joie ! Mais je vous laisse lire !

Bisous ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 :…La réponse dans ce chapitre !

Oui, tout va bien ! Enfin sauf pour Camille et Jojo ! xD

Izarra-sub : Merci ! =D

Oui, personne n'est mort (pour l'instant ! xD)

Hum…Vraiment ? Moi je le sens bien ça !

Nan justement, il ne l'a pas été ! J'ai relu pour vérifier que j'avais pas fait d'erreur et effectivement, il n'est pas encore sous les verrous ! Il est toujours dans la nature !

La Voilà Oh Grand Dragon ! =D

Simon-barker-06 : Merci…Je suis étonnée, je ne suis pourtant pas satisfaite…xD

Leelou09 : Merci =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Sacramento, 5h09, Samedi_

Patrick arriva devant la porte de sa supérieure. Il frappa trois coups secs et entendit un bref entrée. Il s'exécuta et découvrit l'Agent du CBI assise dans son lit, les yeux perdus dans les vagues. Elle releva la tête et sourit tristement. Jane s'approcha, s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et garda le silence. Lisbon demanda :

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Jane plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux de son amie et répondit :

« Oui…Camille est sortie du bloc, elle est en salle de réveil. »

Teresa sourit, soulagée d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Elle s'exclama soudain :

« Je suis obligée de rester dans ce lit…Ils attendent d'avoir examiné la radio de ma cheville… »

Le consultant fut étonné et demanda :

« Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. »

L'Agent s'empourpra et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas…J'avais besoin de le dire… »

Jane sourit et finit par annoncer soudain songeur :

« John le Rouge n'a pas été appréhendé…Il est encore dans la nature. »

Teresa fit remarquer :

« On finira par l'avoir. A votre place, j'arrêtais de me miner pour ça. Vous devriez d'ailleurs penser au fait que nous sommes tous en vies. »

Patrick releva la tête et déclara, stupéfait :

« On se vouvoie maintenant ? »

Lisbon se rembrunit, se trémoussa dans son lit et répondit :

« Je crois que ça serait mieux effectivement. A cause de notre relation plus que…complexe, si je puis dire, John le Rouge en a profité…Mettre des barrières sera plus efficace pour contrer un quelconque problème. »

Jane secoua la tête et murmura :

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi ce que tu dis Teresa… »

La jeune femme déclara :

« Jane…Ne compliquez pas les choses… »

Patrick se leva et déclara excédé :

« Mais c'est toi qui complique tout ! Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez de problème avec John le Rouge…Il faut qu'en plus tu me retires le seul espoir que j'avais de pouvoir enfin vivre quelque chose avec toi ! »

Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration pareille. Elle voulut répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin. Ce dernier fit un rapide tour de la pièce et déclara :

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je viens vous annoncer que votre cheville n'a qu'une entorse. Vous pouvez dès maintenant sortir, un simple bandage a appliqué sur la cheville et ça sera parfait. »

Sur ce, il partit. Lisbon sortit alors du lit tout grimaçant et déclara :

« Allons rejoindre l'équipe. »

Les deux collègues retrouvèrent alors les Agents qui n'avaient pas bougé. Cho déclara alors quand ils furent suffisamment près :

« J'ai appelé Dereck. Il va prendre le premier avion pour venir ici…Il faudra aller le chercher. »

Lisbon hocha la tête et tandis que le petit groupe se murait dans un silence quasi religieux, une aide soignante arriva et déclara avec une voix où la fatigue restait beaucoup présente :

« Melle Sullivan vient de se réveiller…Elle voudrait voir l'Agent Cho si c'est possible. »

Kimball fit oui de la tête et suivit la jeune femme sous les regards étranges du reste de l'équipe. Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre et l'infirmière lui fit signe d'entrer. Quand il ouvrit la porte, et qu'il la referma ensuite, ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. La jeune femme était dans son lit, des lunettes posaient dans son nez pour l'aider à respirer, des machines autours d'elle ainsi qu'une perfusion. Il s'avança et s'exclama tandis que la jeune femme lui souriait difficilement :

« Hey Camille ! »

La profileuse toussa un peu et murmura :

« Ne fait pas semblant d'être joyeux Cho…Les médecins n'ont rien dis ? »

Kimball fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Ils ont juste dis que l'opération c'était bien passée. Il y a autre chose ? »

Camille ne put s'empêcher de rire quoiqu'elle évita de trop le faire. Elle répondit :

« Je suis malade Cho…Je ne vais pas survivre…

Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu puisses te rétablir Cam…

Justement…J'ai une leucémie…Je n'ai donc pas assez de globules blancs. Je suis plus sensible aux infections et j'ai un trou quasi béant dans l'estomac. Le calcul est vite fait…Je vais mourir quoi qu'il arrive… »

Cho assimila les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il déglutit et demanda en un murmure :

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir ? »

L'Agent du FBI sourit et répondit :

« Non…C'est ainsi, je savais les risques que je prenais en m'interposant entre la balle et Patrick…J'ai pu lui sauver la vie, c'est ce que je retiens et puis…quitte à mourir, autant le faire en sauvant quelqu'un… »

Kimball resta silencieux. Il sentait une boule naître dans son estomac. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il aurait préféré de loin l'entendre dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il demanda redoutant la réponse :

« Tu sais combien de temps il te reste ? »

Camille demanda :

« Est-ce vraiment important ? »

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux. La jeune femme finit par demander :

« Cho, je peux te demander un service ? »

L'Agent fit oui de la tête et Camille continua :

« J'aimerais que tu prennes une feuille et un crayon…Il me semble qu'il y en a dans le tiroir. »

Cho s'exécuta et rejoignit sa place. La profileuse continua :

« S'il te plait, peux-tu écrire une lettre pour moi ? Elle est pour Teresa… »

Kimball lança un regard interrogateur pour être certain que la jeune femme était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sourit et demanda :

« Oui, je suis sûre Cho…Tu veux bien le faire pour moi ? Je ne suis pas vraiment apte à le faire moi-même… »

L'asiatique enclencha le stylo et la mine sortit Camille prit ça pour un oui. Cho écrivit alors ce que lui dicta son amie :

« Chère Teresa virgule. Tu remarqueras sûrement que l'écriture que tu parcoures n'est pas de ma main point. C'est Cho qui écrit… »

Elle continua à dicter et Cho à écrire. Alors uniquement eux deux semblaient exister dans l'établissement, le frottement de la mine en parfait échos avec la voix de la profileuse. Maintenant, tout était question de temps.

oOoOoOoOo

Et oui, Camille est condamnée…Je vous laisse méditer…


	43. Chapter 43

Ce soir ! =D J'ai hâte ! Bon je dois avouer que je commence à poster de plus en plus tard ! Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais mais quand même ! xD Bien, je vais tenter d'être plus à jour, mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment. La fin approche et c'est toujours difficile de terminer…Bien, je vous laisse ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Ba oui! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution! Moi aussi je l'aime bien ! C'est dommage !

Je pense que oui ! xD Elle a peur de souffrir d'avoir espéré.

Ba elle va ressusciter ! On trouvera bien ! xD

Bien ! Je t'embrasse fort très chère ! =D

Mariine-Huddy : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! =D

Merci ! Voilà ce que je peux te dire ! =D

Jsp que la suite te plaira ! =D

Izarra-sub : Surement, ça arrive à tout le monde !

Je suis sadique…Je sais, c'est mon deuxième prénom ! xD

J'en suis désolée pour ta déprime…J'espère que ça s'arrangera !

Leelou09 : Et oui, elle est Ch***** sans être vulgaire ! xD

Mini-pan : Merci beaucoup ! =D

Et oui, il est un peu dramatique ! J'en suis navrée…

LittleMissFierce: Tiflette! Mon dieu j'ai cru qu'on t'avait mangé! xD

Et oui Camille va mourir, c'est inévitable et je crois que le miracle ne va pas arriver.

Merci ! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! =D

Alala La dissertation ! Ma grande amie…xD

Bien je te laisse, pleins de bisous ma Tiflette ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Bureau du CBI, 8h32, Samedi_

Hightower descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre l'équipe de Lisbon qu'elle avait convoquée. Elle les rejoignit tout en étouffant un bâillement. Elle fit un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblé, Van Pelt était exténuée mais se tenait droite, Rigsby se consolait avec une barre de chocolat, Cho restait stoïque et gardait les yeux bien ouverts, Lisbon marchait à la caféine et Jane avait les yeux aussi vides qu'un puits venant d'être asséché. Madeleine prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

« Merci d'être venus…Je sais que vous désirez tous vous enfoncer dans un bon lit douillé mais il fallait que je vous mette en garde. John le Rouge est toujours en liberté. Je vous demanderai de faire tout de même beaucoup attention. Je vous demanderai donc d'être vraiment très vigilant. »

Tous hochèrent de la tête et la directrice enchaina :

« Bien vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre son bureau quand elle remarqua que les Agents n'avaient pas bougé. Elle se tourna et demanda doucement :

- « Vous n'avez pas compris ? »

Tous indiquèrent que si mais personne ne bougea pour autant. Lisbon indiqua alors :

« Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Jane, rentrez chez vous… »

Les agents ne bougèrent toujours pas. Teresa souffla, fit signe à sa supérieure qu'elle s'en chargeait et qu'elle pouvait partir, puis se leva pour déclarer :

« Je suis persuadée que vous êtes tout autant que moi outrés, scandalisés, déçus et attristés par les évènements actuels mais vous devez allés vous reposer. Quand on aura une piste sur John le Rouge, je voudrais que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme alors rentrez chez vous. C'est un ordre ! »

Personne ne bougea. Lisbon énervée, continua :

« Rentrez chez vous bon sang ! »

Grace, fatiguée de lutter se leva la première et prit le chemin de l'ascenseur. Rigsby la suivit de près. Cho et Jane furent les derniers dans la pièce à continuer de faire face à Lisbon. Kimball déclara :

« Je vais rester patron. Que vous le vouliez ou non. De plus, je dois aller chercher le mari de Cam. »

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane. Ce dernier déclara :

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse aussi valable que Cho, Lisbon mais je reste quand même. »

La jeune femme fulmina presque et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle claqua presque la porte. Jane déclara alors :

« Elle s'en veut que Camille soit à l'hôpital. Le truc, c'est qu'elle va bien alors ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils ! »

Cho ne dit rien. Il resta songeur. Patrick se tourna de suite vers lui et comprit. Il demanda :

« Ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas ? »

L'asiatique ne répondit pas. Il n'en suffit pas plus au consultant pour comprendre. Il déclara alors :

« Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit. Je ne suis pourtant pas un monstre. Je crois que malgré ma faculté de lire facilement dans les gens, je n'ai absolument rien compris d'elle. »

Cho baissa la tête et murmura :

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jane. Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion c'est tout. »

Patrick ne dit rien. Il se leva et alla rejoindre le sofa. Cho ne put que se lever aussi. Il décida alors d'aller à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie et passer du temps avec elle. Il savait qu'elle pouvait partir d'un moment à un autre et il voulait passer un maximum de temps avec Camille. Il savait que ça pouvait paraître plus qu'étrange. Ils venaient de se connaître mais il l'appréciait tellement. Il avait appris à la connaitre et le plus important, ils se comprenaient. Cho se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'ascenseur quand il sentit qu'une larme allait rouler sur sa joue. Il ne pleurait pratiquement jamais voir même jamais tout cour. La dernière fois c'était à la mort de sa mère et il n'avait versé qu'une unique larme qui représentait tout de son chagrin. Il avait appris à s'endurcir et maintenant, sa carapace se fendillait par endroit. Le tout à cause d'une unique femme qui l'avait fait sourire, rire, parler et surtout pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Comment une femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 4 jours pouvait lui faire un tel effet ? Il sortit de ses pensées quand l'ascenseur le libéra. Il prit alors le chemin pour prendre sa voiture et ensuite rendre visite à cette femme qu'il aimait plus qu'il aurait pu le penser.

oOoOoOoOo

Un peu (beaucoup) court, je l'admets…Manque d'inspiration ! Ca arrive à tout le monde, désolée !


	44. Chapter 44

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Merci ! =D

Oui Cho verse une petite larme ! Justement, vu que c'est la première fois, c'est plus unique ! =D Et c'est dans ma fic ! xD

Alexia : A ba oui, c'est le but ! xD

Castiela : MDR Nan, tu n'oseras jamais ! xD

J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Izarra-sub : Oh ! En drame ! Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Zaza ! xD

Garde espoir ! =D

Bisous !

LittleMissFierce: A ! Tiflette ! Je suis contente ! =D

Oui Cho est triste ! C'est la vie…

Je ne sais pas s'ils iront la voir…Je vais voir…xD

Bon je te laisse ! Bisous ! =D J'espère que tu auras une bonne note !

oOoOoOoOo

_En direction de l'aéroport de Sacramento par les airs, 9h45, Samedi_

Un homme d'une élégance sans pareil avait déjà attiré l'œil des hôtesses, il était grand, brun et les yeux d'un bleu inqualifiable. Ces dernières se battaient pour aller lui demander s'il désirait quelque chose. Elles avaient aussi remarqué un petit garçon qui jouait avec une voiture en plastique sur le siège d'à côté. Il était d'ailleurs très mignon. L'une des hôtesses s'approcha et demanda :

« M. désirez-vous quelque chose ? »

L'homme en question se tourna vers la jeune femme, sourit tristement et répondit :

« Non merci, nous allons bientôt arriver. »

Le petit garçon tira sur la manche de la verste de l'homme et déclara :

« Papa…Moi j'ai faim. »

L'homme sourit et fit remarquer :

« Voyons Adrien, tu as mangé il y a peu de temps ! »

Le dénommé Adrien fit la moue et déclara tout triste :

« Mais j'ai faim… »

Le père souffla et finit par s'adresser à l'hôtesse qui restait attendrie devant la scène :

« Auriez-vous, s'il vous plait, la possibilité d'amener des gâteaux pour mon fils ? »

La jeune femme sourit et s'éloigna pour aller chercher les pâtisseries tant convoitées par le petit garçon d'un blond couleur des blés. Le jeune homme sortit un livre d'un petit sac à l'effigie de la plus célèbre souris du monde et demanda au petit garçon :

« Adrien, veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire ? »

Le petit garçon regarda son père avec de grands yeux et demanda :

« Papa…Pourquoi tu veux me lire une histoire ? »

L'homme sourit de manière la plus convaincante possible et répondit :

« Parce que tu aimes bien les histoires mon bonhomme. »

Le blondinet secoua la tête et déclara :

« J'aime bien les histoires mais que le soir pour dormir… »

Le père rangea alors le livre et tandis que l'hôtesse déposait les biscuits sur la tablette et qu'il l'eut remerciée, il demanda :

« Alors que veux-tu faire mon grand ? »

Le petit garçon saisit le paquet de gâteaux, en entama un et demanda :

« On va voir Maman ? »

L'homme sourit tristement et répondit :

« Oui, on va voir Maman. »

Le petit garçon enchaina en enfournant un second biscuit dans sa bouche :

« Elle va bien, hein Papa ? »

Le jeune père ne sut quoi répondre. Il préféra jouer la carte de la sincérité :

« Maman est juste un peu malade.

Et elle a mal ?

Nan, bien sûr que non mon grand. Maman est forte.

Ma Maman, c'est la meilleure du monde ! »

Le petit garçon venait de secouer le sachet ce qui fit rependre des miettes un peu partout. L'homme sourit, balaya d'un revers de main celles étant sur son fils et d'un geste affectueux ébouriffa ses cheveux dorés. Le petit garçon s'échappa sourit de ses belles dents de lait et demanda :

« On est bientôt arrivé Papa ? Je veux voir Maman. »

Le père n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'intégralité des passagers put entendre :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons commencer l'atterrissage dans environ cinq minutes, veuillez attacher vos ceintures. »

L'homme sourit, attacha son fils puis lui et l'avion entama la descente vers l'aéroport. Quand tout fut terminé, les bagages récupérés, le père et le fils déambulèrent dans l'aéroport à la recherche d'un grand asiatique à la carrure impressionnante. Ils le trouvèrent près de la sortie. Il venait juste d'arriver. L'asiatique proposa sa main et se présenta :

« Kimball Cho, enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

L'homme sourit, serra la main proposée et ajouta :

« Dereck Shepard, content de mettre un visage sur votre nom. »

Le petit garçon se cacha derrière son papa tout en lui tenant la main. Il murmura timidement quand Cho se pencha pour le saluer :

« Tu es un ami à Maman ? »

Kimball sourit et fit oui de la tête. Adrien sortit de sa cachette, sourit et déclara :

« Moi, je m'appelle Adrien et là… »

Il indiqua de sa main libre Dereck avant de continuer :

« …C'est mon Papa. »

Cho sourit, attendri. Il se rembrunit très vite quand il pensa que le petit garçon allait bientôt être orphelin de mère. Pour chasser très vite cette pensée néfaste qui en avançait bien d'autre, fit signe à la famille de son amie de le suivre. Cho s'excusa de n'avoir pas pensé au rehausseur quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture mais Dereck lui indiqua que vu les évènements, ce n'était pas un problème. L'automobile suivant la route vers l'hôpital, Cho entama la discussion :

« Vous avez fais bon voyage ? »

Dereck sourit et répondit :

« Si on oublie les hôtesses qui me harcelaient espérant obtenir mes louanges et mon numéro et le fait que je tentais de garder bonne mine…Je dirais qu'effectivement, c'était un bon voyage. »

L'Agent du CBI garda le silence. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour entamer une conversation avec une personne qui était plus que triste. Il ne se cassa pas la tête très longtemps. Le jeune père demanda :

« Kimball, qu'avez-vous fait pour que Camille vous aime autant ? »

L'asiatique, surpris par la question, manqua de faucher un piéton. Il répondit sincèrement :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée…Ca c'est fait naturellement. »

Dereck sembla pensif et murmura :

« Avec Camille, nous nous sommes rencontrés au sein du FBI…Elle était profileuse et moi, un simple agent de terrain à la tête d'une équipe. Je l'avais repérée depuis le début. Elle était tellement gracieuse, belle, naturelle…Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder et encore moins lui demander de passer du temps avec elle. Mais, c'est elle qui est venue. Elle m'a souri et m'a demandé si je voulais bien l'accompagner boire un café. Voyez-vous, je suis tellement resté sous le choc que je ne lui ai répondu qu'après quelques minutes. Mes collègues se moquaient de moi. Elle les a regardé avec son regard noir qu'elle réserve aux personnes qu'elle n'aime pas et a déclaré : « Vous, taisez vous et laissez le parler ! » Elle m'a ensuite regardé et j'ai accepté. J'avais l'air d'un pauvre imbécile. Quand notre relation c'est un peu plus concrétisée, elle m'a avoué que son frère travaillé au FBI aussi…Elle pensait que j'allais la laisser après avoir su ça…Et dire que maintenant, nous sommes mariés et avons un magnifique garçon…Je ne peux pas me dire que dans quelques jours…Nous avions espoirs pourtant… »

Il acheva sa phrase en étouffant un sanglot et murmura :

« Je suis désolé…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Sûrement parce que vous avez réussi à rendre ma femme heureuse pendant les quelques jours où nous étions loin d'elle. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissant. »

Cho sourit et affirma :

« Elle m'a apporté beaucoup ! »

Dereck sourit. La discussion se termina. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'hôpital.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors ? =D


	45. Chapter 45

Je sens que je vais faire des heureux ! =D Au passage, ça fait du bien d'être en Week End ! Je n'en pouvais plus du lycée ! Je me tapais allergies sur allergies ! xD Enfin, j'en ris mais bon, c'est pas drôle sur le coup ! xD

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Nan ce n'est pas le but ! xD Je veux faire pleurer personne ! xD

Ce chapitre est une conversation entre Jane et Lisbon ! Il lui demande de s'expliquer ! xD

Alexia : Tu vas comprendre dans ce chapitre ! =D (Enfin jsp ! xD)

Je te laisse lire la suite ! =D

Izarra-sub : xD Je te laisse lire la suite Oh Grand Dragon ! Il faut garder espoir pour un futur meilleur !

Leelou09 : xD Je suis moi-même curieuse donc ça va ! xD

Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que tu sauras pour la lettre ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Bureau du CBI, 9h07, Samedi_

Jane était dans son sofa à contempler la fameuse tâche représentant Elvis qui n'avait d'ailleurs plus d'intérêt. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas entrer dans le bureau de sa supérieure et lui demandait clairement ce qui n'allait pas ! D'ailleurs, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et s'élança vers le bureau de la jeune femme. Il ne frappa pas, ça aurait été trop étrange et il n'aurait pas trouvé sa supérieure, allongée sur son canapé à fixer le plafond. Il s'arrêta net et la jeune femme se remit assise, surprise de son arrivé. Elle souffla exténuée :

« Jane…Que faîtes vous ici ? »

Le consultant referma la porte et déclara d'un trait :

« Bien, je vais être clair, net et précis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Camille est sortie d'affaire et tu restes aussi tendue qu'un fil ! Remarque au passage que je te tutoie ! Ahahahaha, comme d'habitude je ne t'écoute pas et là, je dois dire, je suis heureux de ne pas le faire ! Alors tu m'expliques ce qui se passe sinon je t'embrasse ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, se leva et lança sur un ton légèrement au dessus de celui de Jane :

« Tu n'oseras pas ! »

Jane sourit, s'approcha et fit remarquer :

« Oh si ! Et puis, tu viens de me tutoyer ! »

Lisbon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa Jane poser sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Elle le regarda avec défi et déclara :

« Posez encore une main sur moi, Jane et j'aurai recours à la manière forte. »

Patrick sourit, se pencha vers sa supérieure et tenta de l'embrasser. Cette dernière s'esquiva et lança sur un ton sec :

« Croyez moi Jane, n'essayez pas ! Maintenant partez, je dois terminer des rapports. »

Elle s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit un premier dossier. Jane fit remarquer sur un ton accusateur :

« Il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose. Ta meilleure amie est à l'hôpital et toi, tu préfères remplir des rapports. Ne vois-tu pas quelque chose qui cloche ? »

La jeune femme ferma brutalement le dossier, se leva et cria presque :

« JANE, SORTEZ !

Oula, c'est un sujet sensible et si en plus on accumule le manque de sommeil…Cela justifie amplement ton énervement. Maintenant tu développes. »

Lisbon qui était agacée et fatiguée, reprit un temps soit peu le contrôle d'elle-même et s'expliqua sur un ton soudain plus calme :

« Tu sais quoi, je vais te tutoyer. Maintenant, je vais te le dire clairement mais après tu sortiras et tu me lâcheras avec cette histoire, c'est clair ? Donc voilà, c'est toute cette histoire qui me rend ainsi ! Toi, tu penses qu'à une chose c'est tuer John le Rouge, Camille qui intervenant sur cette affaire atterri sur un lit d'hôpital à cause et moi et blessée par mon arme qui plus est ! Je dois faire face à des sentiments que j'éprouve pour mon abominable consultant qui s'amuse à me faire enrager le plus possible ! De plus, ce fameux consultant, c'est-à-dire toi, Jane, jubile de me voir ainsi ! Je n'en peux plus Jane ! Tu m'entends ? Je suis à bout… »

Sur ce, elle s'affala sur son fauteuil et ravala une larme qui tentait de s'échapper sournoisement. Elle déclara alors :

« Maintenant pars s'il te plait… »

Jane ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il demanda presque choqué :

« Tu me vois vraiment ainsi ? Un consultant abominable qui jubile en te voyant dans un état pareil ? »

Lisbon leva ses yeux cernés vers son consultant et répondit :

« Jane…Tu ne comprends pas… »

Patrick déclara :

« Si j'ai compris…Mais toi non. »

Teresa fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Jane se lança alors dans son explication :

« Arrête un peu Lisbon ! Je vais faire court parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de tourner autour du pot : Je t'aime Teresa et te voir ainsi ne me rend pas heureux ! Loin de là ! Ca me blesse que tu penses ça de moi. »

L'Agent du CBI ouvrit la bouche et bégaya :

« Jane…Tu viens de dire…que…que…Nan, ce n'est pas possible… »

Le consultant s'avança vers Lisbon, toujours assise dans son fauteuil et murmura :

« Si, c'est possible. Je viens de te le dire. Je pourrais même te le répéter si tu le souhaites. »

Lisbon secoua la tête, se leva pour s'avancer vers son consultant et le prit dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura :

« Je suis navrée Jane…Je suis juste un peu secouée… »

Patrick serra la jeune femme un peu plus près d'elle et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa supérieure. Il se détacha ensuite et s'apprêta à sortir quand la jeune femme le retint par le bras et l'embrassa. Jane prit de surprise lui rendit son baisé après quelques secondes. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche et sa seconde main sur sa joue. Teresa savoura le contact des cheveux blonds s'emmêlant dans ses doigts et se libéra de cette douce emprise. Elle déclara :

« Je vais aller rendre visite à Camille…Tu viens avec moi ? »

Jane sourit et répondit tout en ouvrant la porte du bureau :

« Après vous très chère ! »

La jeune femme sortit de son bureau et au passage déposa un baisé sur la joue de son ami et déclara avec un sourire enjôleur :

« Moi aussi ! »

Jane fronça les sourcils puis sourit en ayant comprit qu'elle parlait de sa déclaration précédente. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur sous le regard amusé de la directrice Hightower qui avait suivi la scène depuis la rambarde.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors ? =D


	46. Chapter 46

Petit chapitre très…Vous verrez bien !

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Oh ! =D Oui c'est mimi ! xD

Oui, je ne voulais pas faire dans le nian nian…J'espère que ça ne l'a pas fait ! xD

Ba…Je pense que oui…C'est un peu sa meilleure amie ! xD

Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

LAurore : Merci ! =D

Izarra-sub : Je te l'avais dis de garder espoir ! =D

Et Hightower…Je l'aime bien alors je ne vais pas la faire méchante ! =D

Oui, Camille…Ba, je te laisse lire la suite, tu verras bien…

Filament-de-lune : OOOOh ! =D J'ai été très contente de te voir de retour ! =D

Je te remercie pour cette review ! =D

Je suis ravie que tu viennes au Banquet ! Nous allons bien nous amuser ! xD (Tu me le dis si tu veux inviter d'autre personne ! Il faut préparer les couverts ! xD)

Bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre, plutôt triste…te plaira ! =D

Mini : Arg ! Est-ce que je devais mettre le Pan ? xD

Oui d'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, on va lui dire adieu ! C'est la fin…

Lisbon et Jane ! Enfin ensemble ! =D Et ils vont le rester cette fois ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Sacramento, 10h21, Samedi_

Camille était, après de nombreux efforts, sortit de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas apparaître comme un légume devant son fils afin qu'il puisse garder d'elle une image parfaite. Elle avait revêtit un tailleur dans les affaires que Cho lui avait ramené et s'était coiffée, maquillée pour camoufler sa fatigue. Elle se tenait sur le canapé attendant que sa famille arrive. Les infirmières au début réticentes à la laisser ainsi sous prétexte qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'elle pouvait avoir une infection à tout moment avaient finalement accepté après avoir écouté les arguments de la jeune femme. Camille sourit quand elle vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et laisser entrer son fils, son mari et son ami pour ne pas dire meilleur ami. Ce dernier déclara :

« Je vais vous laisser seul, je serais dans la salle d'attente. »

La profileuse sourit et l'asiatique s'en alla. Adrien sauta alors au cou de sa mère qui fut tellement heureuse de le revoir qu'elle en laissa échapper une larme. Le petit garçon se détacha de sa maman et demanda :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es triste ? »

La jeune femme lâcha un léger rire et répondit :

« Non, je…je suis heureuse de te revoir mon cœur. Tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras sous les yeux de son mari qui restait légèrement à l'écart. Le petit garçon se dégagea et déclara :

« J'ai été à l'école et j'ai vu mon amoureuse ! Elle m'a dit que Papa et toi étaient très beaux, super gentils et qu'elle aurait bien aimé vous avoir comme parent ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait alors se marier avec moi et comme ça, elle viendrait à la maison ! Dis, Maman, tu serais d'accord pour que je me marie avec Lily ? »

Camille regarda son fils avec étonnement et répondit amusée :

« Mais tu es bien trop jeune mon ange ! Il faut attendre encore un peu avant de te marier avec Lily ! »

Le petit garçon fit une mine pensive et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Teresa et Patrick entrèrent et la jeune femme s'excusa :

« Oups, Désolée ! Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez en famille. On repassera plus tard. »

La profileuse sourit et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas grave, il y a Cho dans la salle d'attente. »

Le couple s'apprêta à sortir quand l'Agent du FBI s'exclama :

« Attendez ! Adrien va venir avec vous. Ca ne te dérange pas bonhomme ? »

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête et rejoignit le duo. Avant que la porte se ferme, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre son fils faire remarquer qu'il connaissait l'homme. Elle sourit puis regarda son mari. Ce dernier sourit aussi s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion. Il s'assit à côté de sa femme et demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Chérie ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« De quoi ? »

Dereck répondit tout en baissant le son de sa voix comme triste et en même temps rempli de reproche :

« Pourquoi as-tu sauvé Patrick ? »

Camille ouvrit de grands yeux et répondit :

« Parce qu'il a encore de belles années devant lui alors que moi j'allais mourir à petit feu tout en souffrant. Maintenant, je peux partir en sachant que j'ai sauvé une vie… »

Le jeune homme se leva et fit remarquer, un brin énervé :

« Bon sang Camille as-tu pensé à notre fils ? A ta famille ? A moi ? Tu aurais pu vivre encore longtemps ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour sauver la vie d'un homme qui a tué ta sœur et sa fille ! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre… »

La profileuse ravala une larme et répliqua :

« Il a beaucoup changé Dereck…Nous nous sommes parlés et il avait de très bons arguments. Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas…Aurais-tu aimé me voir souffrir chaque jour ? Me voir mourir lentement, m'épuisant à chaque instant ? Dereck, ne mets pas en doute ce que je ress… »

Camille s'arrêta soudainement de parler et posa ses mains sur son abdomen et découvrit avec horreur qu'elles se teintaient d'un rouge écarlate : du sang. Elle suffoqua et Dereck hurla pour demander de l'aide. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et murmura :

« Oh mon dieu Chérie ! Tiens le coup ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

La jeune femme sourit difficilement et déclara avec autant de peine :

« C'était…prévisible…Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Dereck…Dis à Adrien que je l'aime aussi… »

Elle toussa et du sang coula le long de sa bouche. Des infirmières arrivèrent suivi d'un médecin. Dereck fut expédié à l'extérieur par une aide soignante et fut raccompagné dans la salle d'attente aux côtés des autres visiteurs en ayant pour unique information : elle faisait une infection. Le jeune homme chercha des yeux Cho, son fils ou bien Teresa mais ne discerna personne. Ce fut quand on lui tira sur le pantalon qu'il vit son fils. Sans prévenir, le jeune père le saisit et le serra très fort contre lui. Le petit garçon murmura :

« Papa, tu me fais mal… »

Dereck relâcha légèrement sa prise et déclara tout en versant quelques larmes :

« Je suis désolé mon grand…Vraiment désolé… »

Les trois adultes arrivèrent et Dereck laissa son fils à terre. Il fit un bref bonjour à Teresa et fit les cent pas dans le couloir. Cho demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Dereck ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et murmura :

« On m'a fait sortir de la chambre…Camille a fait une rechute…Elle va…Elle va… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, son fils étant trop près d'eux mais tout le monde comprit. Teresa retint une larme saisit la main de son consultant qui la serra en retour. Cho se contenta de garder le silence. Ce n'était pas une surprise mais il aurait espéré un miracle. En même temps, on lui avait toujours dis que les miracles n'existaient pas. La fin était sûrement arrivée.

oOoOoOoOo

Bon…C'est la fin pour Camille ! Vous vous y attendiez, il fallait que ça arrive !


	47. Chapter 47

En ce fabuleux dimanche de la journée du patrimoine, je crois qu'un petit tour au Château de ma ville (Et oui, j'ai un Château de la Loire ! xD Vous m'enviez hein ? xD) serait fort sympathique…Mais bon…Je ne sais pas…Je vais peut être rester chez moi…Enfin bref, après ce petit « racontage » de vie (fort peu intéressant au passage) je vous laisse lire la suite ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : Pour l'instant, Dereck est trop sous le choc pour en vouloir à qui que se soit !

xD Nan, j'ai dis qu'il y aurait des morts ! Et vu que c'est au pluriel, il va y en avoir minimum 2 ! Déjà il y a Camille…qui sera le prochain ? xD

Mystic-Dream : Bienvenu ! Et vraiment Bravo pour avoir eu le courage d'avoir tout lu ! xD

Merci Beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

A oui Jojo…Il va intervenir, ce n'est pas terminé avec lui ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Ba Tiflette ! =( Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils !

Personnellement, je ne crois pas du tout mais alors pas du tout au miracle ! xD

Oui ! Elle est partie en paix si je puis dire ! xD

Adrien est très mimi je te l'accorde ! Enfin, ce chapitre est celui où il apprend que sa maman ne reviendra pas…

Merci beaucoup Tiflette !

Gros bisous en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira ! =D

Filament-de-lune : Tout le monde est en mode triste sauf moi ! xD J'ai l'impression d'être sans cœur ! xD

Merci ! =D

D'accord, je suis partante ! Pour ton chat, c'est pas de soucis du moment qu'il ne me griffe pas ! (les miens sont…Gr ! xD) Je lui préparais une petite assiette de croquettes et de pâté ! =D

Mini sans le pan : Nan pleure pas ! Ca n'en vaut pas la peine ! Si tu pleures maintenant qu'est ce que ça va être après ce chapitre ! xD

Leelou09 : Oh ! Dis toi qu'elle est bien mieux où elle est ! Et puis elle a réussi son objectif ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Sacramento, 11h11, Samedi_

Adrien jouait à sauter dans les carreaux du carrelage de la salle d'attente. Il mettait un semblant de bonne humeur dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Lisbon, Dereck et Cho marchaient à la caféine tandis que Jane buvait son thé. Ils restaient inlassablement silencieux. Le jeune père gardant une distance plus qu'immense entre lui et le consultant. Le petit garçon s'approcha du blondinet et demanda :

« Dis, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si on se connaissait ! On se connait ? »

Jane n'avait pas voulu lui répondre tout à l'heure puisqu'il ne savait pas si les parents du petit garçon étaient d'accord. Il lança un regard à Dereck qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait lui dire. Si Camille avait été là, elle aurait accepté. Patrick répondit alors au petit garçon :

« Je suis ton Tonton, bonhomme. »

Adrien posa sa main sur son menton comme un grand le ferait pour réfléchir et fit remarquer :

« Je t'ai vu sur une photo à la maison ! »

Jane sourit. Alors comme ça, malgré ce que Camille avait pu lui dire lors de l'enterrement de sa femme et de sa fille, elle ne l'avait pas définitivement rayé de sa vie. Adrien se tourna alors vers son père et se posta devant lui en sautillant pour lui demander :

« Pourquoi Maman n'est pas là ? »

Dereck regarda son fils et ne put s'empêcher de laisser une nouvelles fois rouler ses larmes le long de ses joues. Le petit garçon s'exclama :

« Je suis désolé Papa ! Je ne voulais pas te faire bobo ! »

L'Agent du FBI murmura :

« Ce n'est pas toi mon grand…Tu m'as rien fait… »

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et un médecin arriva, il localisa très vite le petit groupe et demanda :

« Puis-je parler avec M. Shepard ? »

Dereck se leva et suivit le médecin qui l'emmena à part. Le docteur déclara :

« M. je suis sincèrement désolé. Votre femme est décédée à la suite de son infection à sa blessure. Je vous transmets toutes mes condoléances… Il faudra remplir les papiers importants à l'accueil. Votre épouse a été transférée à la morgue de l'hôpital…Vous pourrez aller la voir dès que vous le souhaitez. »

Sur ce, il laissa le jeune homme, les yeux embués de larmes. Il rejoignit la salle d'attente tel un automate, s'assit dans un des fauteuils, prit sa tête dans ses mains et resta ainsi. Il ne pleura pas, ce qui d'ailleurs l'étonna. C'était sûrement le choc. Ses compagnons le regardèrent faire et s'inquiétèrent de le voir ainsi. Ce fut Adrien qui s'approcha et demanda :

« Tu vas bien Papa ? »

Dereck releva la tête et répondit :

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mon grand. Avant, veux-tu aller prendre quelque chose ? »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête pour signifier que non et son père se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et déclara :

« Ecoute mon bonhomme, il faut que tu sois fort. Tu as sûrement remarqué que Maman était très fatiguée c'est dernier temps. »

Adrien fit signe que oui et Dereck continua sentant que les larmes montaient de plus en plus :

« Et bien Maman, elle est partie se reposer très loin…Elle est au ciel et malheureusement, elle ne pourra jamais y redescendre. Avant de partir, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'aimait très fort et que n'importe où, où tu iras, elle sera là pour veiller sur toi ! Et que si un jour tu as peur de ne pas te souvenir d'elle, de ne pas te rappeler de l'odeur de son parfum, de la forme de son visage, de la couleur de ses cheveux, tu pourras toujours te dire qu'elle est là, dans ton cœur et que jamais tu ne n'oublieras ta Maman. »

Le petit garçon resta silencieux. Il secoua la tête et demanda choqué :

« Je ne reverrais plus Maman ? »

Dereck lâcha une larme qui roula le long de sa joue et répondit :

« Oui. Tu ne reverras plus Maman. Elle est partie. »

Adrien regarda son père et demanda :

« Pourquoi elle nous a pas emmené avec elle au ciel ? J'aurais bien aimé voir les étoiles. »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement et répondit :

« Elle n'a pas pu nous emmener. Tu aurais aimé voir les étoiles, bonhomme ? Apprend que tu en as vu une. Maman en est une. Maintenant, elle est dans le ciel pour rejoindre ses amies les étoiles. »

Le blondinet regarda son père et répéta hébété :

« Maman est une étoile… »

Dereck fit oui de la tête et déclara voyant le manque de réaction de son fils :

« Tu sais Adrien, tu peux pleurer parce que tu ne la reverras plus…Ce n'est pas interdis. »

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête. Il déclara :

« Je ne veux pas pleurer. »

L'Agent du FBI se releva et murmura :

« Bien, si à un moment tu as envie de le faire. Ne te retiens pas. C'est normal. »

L'homme essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage et emmena son fils près du groupe. Le petit garçon s'assit sur une chaise, les jambes pendantes dans le vide et fixa un point invisible. Dereck s'assurant qu'il n'écoutait pas déclara à ses compagnons :

« Camille est décédée. Elle a été transférée à la morgue de l'hôpital. Il faut que j'aille remplir des papiers et ensuite…j'irais la voir…une dernière fois… »

Il ne s'effondra pas en larme quand il arriva à l'accueil. Il se contenta de signer les différents papiers qu'on lui présentait. Patrick échangea un regard inquiet avec sa supérieure et son collègue. Il était évident que le père et surtout le fils ne se rendaient pas bien compte de ce qui se passait. Lisbon s'écroula soudain en pleur dans les bras de son consultant. Ce dernier tentant tant bien que mal de calmer la jeune femme et de garder ses larmes pour lui et lui seul. Cho s'éclipsa alors sans donner d'indication, il avait besoin d'être seul.

oOoOoOoOo

Mon petit Adrien…Alalala ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Bon fin de Week End à vous ! =D


	48. Chapter 48

Réponse aux reviews :

MandyNormande : OOOOOOOOh mon inspectrice ! =D

Je compatie très chère !

J'ai moi-même une Wii mais jamais je me suis…fait mal ! xD Tu manques d'entrainement !

A oui, donc le Jisbon est complexe…Je te suis parfaitement, enfin, je vois cette relation comme complexe donc je la fais complexe ! xD

Pour Lisbon, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste froide comme une pierre. Je voulais justement qu'elle se montre sous un autre jour comme une femme plus fragile ! Enfin, je comprends que ça peu perturber ! xD

Sur ce, je te laisse et j'ai été très contente de lire ta review ! =D

Bisous Part'naire ! =D

Sweetylove30 : Merci beaucoup ! =D

Oui l'étoile…Je trouve ça très poétique ! =)

Tu votes pour Jojo ? Ahahaha ! xD

Mini : xD Je t'avais prévenue ! xD

J'espère que ça te plait tout de même ! =D

Alexia : Merci ! =D Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! =D

Mystic-Dream : La voilà très chère ! =D

ZimraDavid : Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ais absolument pas pensé ! Je ne suis pas fan de cette série même si j'en connais les grosses lignes (bon même les petites ! xD) Je pensais juste à Dereck d'Esprit Criminel, le Docteur Jack Shepard dans Lost et à Jenny Shepard dans NCIS.

Merci beaucoup ! Sincèrement c'est un très beau compliment ! =D

A oui…Tu es la première à me poser cette question…Eu…Je peux dire Joker ? xD Nan, pour te répondre, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, j'avais déjà un « passé » d'écriture avec un blog consacré à NCIS et j'y publiais mes histoire sur cette série…J'ai du m'arrêter au bout de 4 fics complètes, 29 ships et au beau milieu de ma cinquième fic…J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette idée ! Alors je ne veux pas faire la même chose (déjà que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier cette fic ! xD) Donc voilà, j'en fais qu'une et si, je dis bien « et si » je devais réécrire quelque chose, ça ne serait pas une fic pour éviter de tomber en panne en pleins milieu. Voilà ! =D

Bisous ! =D

Izarra-sub : (1) Ne t'inquiète pas Oh Grand Dragon, ta sagesse te pèse sur tes épaules !

(2) Tout le monde pleure ! Pourquoi ? J'espère que ça te plait quand même ! =D

Filament-de-lune : xD Il ne faut pas pleurer ! Regarde, moi je ne pleure pas ! xD

Oui, Adrien…Enfin, son tonton il est peut être super méga génial mais pour l'instant, il reste de marbre !

Je te conseille une bonne limonade pour te remonter à bloc ! xD Les devoirs, c'est néfaste ! xD

Ok, pas de pâté ! Juste des croquettes impériales fraîchement cueillies du petit potager du château ! (et oui, mes croquettes, elles sont spéciales ! xD)

Bien je te laisse lire et on va dire Samedi pour le banquet, ça te va ?

Leelou09 : Effectivement, d'ailleurs, ça peu paraître étrange !

Enfin, oui, ça fait partie de la vie !

oOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Sacramento à la morgue, 11h47, Samedi_

Dereck s'avançait dans un couloir très peu éclairé dans un sous sol ou la température était plus froide qu'à l'étage. Il restait pensif. Il avait laissé son fils sous la surveillance de Teresa. Il ne voulait pas qu'Adrien voit sa mère allongée sur une table d'autopsie. Il arriva près d'une double porte battante grise hermétique avec un vitrage sur la partie supérieur des portes. Il avait appuya sur le bouton d'appel afin que le médecin légiste lui ouvre mais personne ne vint. Il fronça les sourcils et un homme en blouse blanche avec quelques feuilles reposant sur un support arriva. Il s'exclama :

« Bonjour M. que faites vous ici ? »

Dereck se tourna vers son interlocuteur et répondit :

« Bonjour…Je viens voir ma femme…Elle est décédée ce matin… »

Le médecin détailla le jeune homme et déclara :

« Vraiment désolé pour vous…Quel est son nom complet s'il vous plait ? »

L'Agent du FBI répondit alors :

« Camille Joyce Sullivan Shepard. »

Le docteur parcourut la liste, fronça les sourcils et déclara :

« Quelqu'un est actuellement avec elle. Un certain…Patrick Jane. »

Dereck fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer :

- « C'est impossible ! Je viens de quitter le vrai Patrick Jane ! Ca ne peut pas être lui ! »

Le médecin haussa les épaules et le jeune homme s'excéda :

« Bon sang ouvrez ! Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'un inconnu se trouve avec ma femme ! »

Le docteur s'exécuta et Dereck se précipita dans la pièce. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Soudain, une silhouette qui sortit de l'ombre fonça vers les portes battantes qui claquèrent contre le mur à son passage. Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux hébétés tandis que l'Agent du FBI se mettait à la poursuite de l'inconnu. Ce dernier prit le chemin de l'escalier suivi de près par Dereck. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, localisa le vestiaire des employés et y entra. Il se saisit d'une blouse blanche sortit de la blanchisserie et l'enfila. Quand il sortit, il croisa l'Agent du FBI qui le recherchait. L'inconnu passa devant lui et sortit. Il avait réussi son coup. Pendant ce temps, Dereck regardait autour de lui. Il jura et frappa contre un mur. Il rejoignit Jane, Lisbon et son fils et déclara, sa voix dénuée de toute tristesse mais plutôt remplie de rage :

« Il y avait un inconnu dans la salle d'autopsie. Il a été voir Camille. Il a décliné son identité sous le nom de Patrick Jane. Il vient de s'échapper. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. »

Lisbon essuya quelques larmes restantes et demanda :

« As-tu pu voir son visage ? »

Dereck fit non de la tête er déclara :

« Il faut trouver qui sait. Regarder les vidéos de surveillance. Trouver un nom à mettre sur cet homme ! »

Teresa affirma alors :

« Je vais m'en charger Dereck mais j'aurais besoin de Jane…Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller Adrien…A moins que tu l'autorises à nous suivre. »

L'homme fit non de la tête et proposa :

« On peut demander à une standardiste de le garder. Je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème. »

Il ne tarda pas aller demander aux standardistes qui acceptèrent. Puis Les trois acolytes se rendirent à la morgue où le médecin légiste encore sous le choc avait pris place sur une chaise et ne bougeait plus. Lisbon demanda tout en se présentant et en montrant sa plaque :

« Agent Lisbon du CBI ! Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras ici ? »

Le légiste fit oui de la tête et Lisbon déclara :

« Montrez nous l'endroit où il y a les casettes. »

Le médecin se leva alors et demanda tandis qu'il s'approchait de la sortie :

« M. reste ici ? »

Teresa regarda Dereck qui fixait une silhouette allongée sur une table recouverte d'un drap blanc. Elle répondit alors :

« Oui… »

Jane, Lisbon et le docteur s'éclipsèrent et laissèrent l'Agent du FBI seul. Dereck s'avança vers la table et quand il fut juste à côté, il remonta le drap pour laisser voir le visage de sa femme. Il le replia sur sa poitrine et la fixa longuement sentant les larmes cascader silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux de son épouse. Elle semblait si sereine. Pourtant sa peau était plus dure, plus froide et plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il murmura en effleurant le plus doucement possible les contours de son visage :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée ma Chérie…J'aurais tellement aimé que mes dernières paroles soient différentes de celles que tu as entendues. Qu'as-tu pensé de moi… »

Il étouffa un sanglot et déposa un dernier baisé sur le front de son épouse. Il remonta le drap et malencontreusement fit glisser le bras de sa femme qui pendit dans le vide. Dereck le saisit délicatement et tendit qu'il s'apprêtait à le repositionner, il remarqua une écriture rougeâtre sur le dos de sa main. Il la regarda et serra les dents quand il découvrit un smiley souriant dessiné. Il manqua de fondre en larme quand il se rendit compte que cet enfoiré avait une nouvelle fois souillé sa femme. L'inconnu était John le Rouge.

oOoOoOoOo

Jojo est vraiment un petit En**** ! xD


	49. Chapter 49

Réponse aux reviews :

Alexia : =D J'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews…Elles sont très spontanées ! =D

Sweetylove30 : Oh mon dieu ! xD Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça ! Oh ! Pauvre Adrien ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! xD

Mais pourquoi avoir peur de la suite ? (petit sourire angélique)

Leelou09 : Mdr ! Je te laisse le faire ! xD

oOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Sacramento, 12h32, Samedi_

L'Agent du FBI avait rejoint le couple qui regardait les vidéos de surveillance. Il leur avait expliqué brièvement sa trouvaille, ce qui fit serrer les poings au consultant. Ils s'étaient ensuite concentrés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. John le Rouge avait bien fait attention de n'être jamais visible de face par la caméra. Ils repassaient en boucle le moment où le tueur sortait de la morgue. Jane et Lisbon commençaient à fatiguer de voir sans cesse le même passage jusqu'au moment où Dereck s'exclama tandis qu'il pointait l'écran :

- « Là ! Stop ici ! »

Teresa stoppa et revint légèrement en arrière. Il la fit arrêter au moment même ou John le Rouge poussait les portes. Dereck pointa la porte gauche et indiqua :

« Là, dans le vitrage, on aperçoit son reflet ! »

Jane fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'écran. Il finit par déclarer :

« C'est vraiment juste. Il faudrait zoomer puis rentre l'image un peu plus nette. On ne voit pratiquement rien. »

Lisbon fit remarquer :

« Je ne peux pas le faire. C'est le domaine de Van Pelt et je dois avouer que je me repose beaucoup sur elle en ce qui concerne la manipulation d'un ordinateur… »

Dereck déclara alors :

« Appelle donc cette femme. Elle pourra sûrement nous aider. »

Teresa annonça :

« Comme nous, elle a passé une nuit blanche. Je lui ai donné sa journée pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, je ne peux pas lui demander de venir comme ça. »

L'Agent du FBI lança un regard noir à la jeune femme et fit remarquer avec une certaine animosité :

« Oui, je comprends…Camille est juste morte à cause d'une balle tirée par John le Rouge et réveiller Melle serait trop demander afin de mettre cet enfoiré en prison voir même le… »

Un sourire presque diabolique se peint sur son visage se qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle murmura se demandant déjà comment elle allait faire pour contenir deux hommes assoiffés de vengeance :

« Tu n'espères pas le tuer tout de même ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et échangea un long regard avec le consultant. Lisbon se jura pour elle-même qu'elle allait les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête : Tuer John le Rouge. Dereck regarda de nouveau la jeune femme et demanda :

« Vas-tu te décider à l'appeler ou non ? »

Lisbon ronchonna légèrement. Ca ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de faire appel à sa subordonnée alors qu'elle s'était presque battue avec elle pour qu'elle parte. Elle fut arrêtée dans ses réflexions quand son ventre gargouilla. Elle s'excusa :

« Navrée…J'ai un peu faim. »

Dereck se radoucit soudain et Jane proposa :

« Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le bon moment mais on devrait aller manger quelque chose avant de continuer. »

Le jeune veuf fit non de la tête et ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas faim. Allez-y, je vais tenter du mieux que je peux de zoomer et rendre l'image plus nette sans avoir recours à l'Agent Van Pelt… »

Lisbon sentit une vague de regret mais suivit son consultant qui la tira vers la sortie pour aller se rassasier. Sur le chemin Teresa murmura :

« Il va être impossible à gérer…Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vous empêcher de le tuer… »

Jane regarda sa supérieure et déclara sans ménagement :

« Tu ne réussiras pas Teresa. »

La jeune femme grimaça légèrement. Elle aurait tellement aimé éviter cette discussion. Elle déclara alors :

« Tu sais très bien que si tu le tues…Je serais dans l'obligation de t'arrêter… »

Patrick sourit tristement et déclara :

« Je le sais très bien Lisbon. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'en voudrai pas. »

L'Agent du CBI fit remarquer :

« Ca serait beaucoup plus simple si tu te résigner à le laisser vivre. »

Jane s'arrêta, saisit le bras de sa supérieure pour l'inciter à le regarder et déclara avec une simplicité déconcertante :

« Non, je ne le laisserai pas vivre. Même si je dois te perdre. »

La jeune femme se rembrunit. En même temps, elle ne s'était pas faite d'illusion. Elle savait qu'elle ne pesait pas très lourd dans la balance contre la vengeance que Jane nourrissait depuis déjà 3ans. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de son consultant et avança silencieusement. Jane la suivit et ils passèrent à l'accueil pour récupérer Adrien qui n'avait lâché un seul mot. Ils allèrent ensuite à la cafétéria.

oOoOoOoOo

A demain ! =D


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour ! Je viens de passer 1h30 dans une chaudière…Ah non ! C'était une voiture ! xD

C'est fou comme on peut se tromper quand il fait une telle chaleur ! xD Sinon ba jsp que vous avez passé une bonne journée ! Je pense à ce soir ! =DD (double sourire) xD

Réponse aux reviews :

xx-onetreehill-brooke-xx : Vraiment un grand merci ! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu ne te lasses pas ! Je vois les chapitres s'ajouter et je me dis : « Bon sang ! Faut que tu t'arrêtes ! » xD

Pour terminer, je te souhaite la bienvenue même si…Tu lis depuis le début ! =D

Bisous ! =D

Izarra-sub: (1) Ne t'inquiète pas! C'est pas grave ! =D Grand Dragon est toujours pardonné par son petit Scarabée ! =D

Oui Jojo l'artichaut est vraiment un petit rigolo ! (ahahahah je vais des rimes ! xD)

(2) Eu…Ca va se terminer comme ça ? xD Nan, vraiment, ça ne finira pas comme ça !

Tu verras bien, Lisbon n'aura pas à s'occuper des deux…Enfin…Peut être que dans ce chapitre, tu vas comprendre ce que trame Dereck ! =D

Sweetylove30 : Je suis d'accord ! Il est un peu (beaucoup) bête ! Mais bon ! xD

Eu…Tes idées sont alléchantes mais j'ai déjà la mienne ! Tu verras bien qui va mourir, quand tu sauras, tu seras sur les fesses ! xD

Mais de rien ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de t'aider ! =D

Bisous très Sweety ! =D J'espère que la suite te plaira !

oOoOoOoOo

Hôpital de Sacramento, 12h47, Samedi

Dereck s'acharnait sur l'ordinateur. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu laisser sous entendre, il était très doué en informatique. Il avait attendu le bon moment pour mettre en œuvre son talent. Il voulait ce tueur pour lui et lui seul ! Il agrandit l'image, la rendit beaucoup moins floue, la cadra pour ne garder que le nécessaire. Quand le résultat fut suffisamment satisfaisant pour l'Agent du FBI, il sortit son téléphone, prit en photo l'image et l'envoya à un de ses collègues. Quand l'envoi fut effectué. Il appela son collègue :

« Salut Nick…Tu as reçu la photo que je t'ai envoyée ?

Oui. C'est qui cet homme ? »

Dereck se mordit la lèvre inférieure et répondit :

« L'homme qui a tué ma femme… »

Le collègue dénommé Nick resta silencieux quelque et murmura :

« Je suis navrée Dereck…Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Le jeune homme lâcha alors avec détermination :

« Que tu m'identifies cet enfoiré et que je puisse ensuite aller le tuer. »

L'interlocuteur n'hésita pas une seconde et déclara :

« Je te fais ça de suite. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai une identification. »

Dereck sourit et raccrocha. Il prit ensuite la vidéo et la dissimula afin que Teresa et Patrick ne puisse pas identifier le tueur. Il sortit ensuite de la salle et rejoignit le parc de l'hôpital. Il sortit de nouveau son portable et appela quelqu'un qu'il aurait du appeler depuis déjà de nombreuses heures. Une voix masculine lui répondit :

« Aaron Messer. »

L'Agent du FBI déclara :

« Aaron…C'est Dereck…J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Laquelle ? Camille va bien ? Adrien aussi ?

Nan…C'est Camille…Elle est décédée ce matin… »

Un long silence se fit entendre et Aaron demanda la voix lourde de sanglot :

« Comment…Comment est ce arrivé ?

Je ne peux pas t'annoncer ça au téléphone…Es-tu loin de Sacramento ? »

Aaron laissa un petit silence et murmura :

« Je suis à Los Angeles pour une affaire…Je vais prendre l'avion pour venir le plus tôt possible.

Je suis navré qu'on se retrouve dans des conditions pareilles…

Moi aussi Dereck…Je te laisse, je dois réserver un billet…

Eu Attend ! Je dois te dire autre chose avant que tu arrives…

Je t'écoute…Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire…

Il y a Patrick… »

Le beau-frère de Dereck garda le silence et finit par déclarer :

« Bien…Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je te laisse. »

Il raccrocha et Dereck fit de même. Il balaya les environ d'un long regard. C'était une belle journée qui était entamée. La chaleur était omniprésente, les gens se pressaient pour trouver une petite place d'ombre, se rafraichir auprès des vendeurs ambulants avec leurs glaces. Le portable du jeune homme vibra. Il le sortit en vitesse espérant que c'était Nick et répondit :

« Oui ?

Dereck ! J'ai trouvé ton homme. Ce n'a pas été simple. Il est à une infraction qui datte de son 15ième anniversaire pour avoir tué et torturé le chien de ses voisins…puis une autre lors de sa 18ième année pour conduite en état d'ivresse et il a été suspecté de meurtre mais ils n'avaient rien contre lui. C'est là, que nous avons une empreinte. Ton homme s'appelle John McCarteur. Il était médecin mais a du arrêter de pratiquer pour « non respect de la vie humaine. » Voilà. »

L'Agent du FBI assimila toutes les informations. Il demanda :

« Merci pour ses informations. Est-ce que tu as une adresse ? »

Le collègue du jeune veuf sembla hésiter et demanda pour être certain :

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir le tuer ? »

Dereck leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« Evidemment ! Il a tué ma femme, l'a souillée ! »

Nick demanda alors :

- « Tu as pensé à Adrien ? Que va-t-il faire avec un père en prison ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Il voyait l'image de son fils dans sa tête. Soudain il déclara :

« Donne-moi l'adresse. Je te promets que je ne le tuerais pas. Je vais la donner à l'Agent du CBI qui s'occupe de l'enquête. Nick, je te le jure. »

Le collègue sembla se résoudre et murmura :

« Je te l'envoie. Bon je te laisse, je dois reprendre le travail.

Merci vieux…

Dereck, deux secondes, je veux juste te dire que je suis de tout cœur avec toi…

Merci…Bon…Va travailler et envoie moi l'adresse ! »

Les deux amis raccrochèrent. Dereck sourit. Il n'allait en aucun cas donner l'adresse à Teresa, loin de là ! Mais il n'allait pas non plus tuer ce John McCarteur. Nan ! Il avait une autre idée ! Une bien meilleure d'ailleurs ! Il rentra dans l'hôpital et se rendit à la cafétéria. Il trouva très vite l'Agent, le consultant et son fils. Il s'installa, déposa un baisé sur le front de son enfant et laissa échapper un léger sourire quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors quel est le plan de Dereck ? =D

Bien je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui ! =D


	51. Chapter 51

Réponse aux reviews :

HarmoCullen : Eu…C'est plus subtile ! =D

Et au passage Bienvenu ! =D

Izarra-sub: =D xD ton "Méchant Dereck" me fait passer à "Méchant chien! " xD

Bien Oh Grand Dragon ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Mystic-Dream : Mdr! Oui c'est ça…Mais il a des circonstances atténuantes !

Sweetylove30 : Eu…Nan, il a une bien meilleure idée ! xD

Ne t'inquiète pas, Adrien aura toujours son papa ! =D

Ba oui, tu le seras ! xD Inquiète ? Nan ! Vraiment, tu n'as pas à l'être ! xD

Et de rien pour l'aide, ça m'a fait plaisir ! =D

ZimraDavid : xD Bon ba prépare tes poings ! xD

Mariine-Huddy : Tu verras bien mais je peux te dire que tu es dedans ! =D

Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je comprends, j'ai moi-même du mal à écrire tout les jours mais bon ! Pour l'instant ça va ! xD

Leelou09 : Et bien tu sauras dans ce chapitre ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

Hôpital de Sacramento, 13h29, Samedi

Quand ils furent rassasiés. Lisbon reçut un message de Cho pour lui dire de venir le rejoindre devant l'hôpital. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa. Dereck, Adrien et Patrick se retrouvèrent ensembles. L'Agent du FBI regarda son fils qui avait gardé le silence depuis l'annonce qu'il ne reverrait plus sa maman et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il soupira, se mit à sa hauteur et murmura :

« Ecoute mon grand. Papa et Tonton doivent aller régler quelques trucs. Tu veux bien retourner aller voir tes amies les standardistes ? Teresa va sûrement revenir dans pas longtemps. »

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers l'accueil. Dereck le suivit du regard et quand il fut certain que son fils était bien arrivé, il se pencha vers Jane qui l'avait regardé étrangement quand il avait dis la petite phrase à son fils. Il déclara :

« J'ai identifié John le Rouge. »

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était impossible ! Comment avait-il pu le faire ? Il demanda encore sous le choc :

« Comment…Comment as-tu fait ? »

Dereck se réjouit un peu de son effet et répondit en remettant son masque de froideur :

« Il a fait une erreur…J'ai même son adresse. »

Patrick devint fou ! Il n'y croyait pas ! Depuis de nombreuses années, il cherchait à le coincer et son beau-frère arrivé et réussit en un rien de temps. Néanmoins, le doute le submergea. John le Rouge ne laissait rien au hasard. Certes, il aurait été énorme qu'il est pensé au reflet mais tout de même. Dereck demanda alors voyant le manque de réaction du consultant :

« Ca ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Jane répondit de suite :

« Evidemment que si ! »

L'Agent du FBI sourit. Néanmoins Patrick fit remarquer :

« Ca pourrait être seulement un complice. »

Dereck haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ou c'était juste pour parler ? »

Le consultant regarda son beau-frère et demanda :

« Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas dis ça pour rien. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le jeune veuf déclara :

« Qu'on y aille ensemble et qu'on le fasse…hum…A notre manière. En gros, Teresa n'est pas de la partie. »

Jane pesa le pour et le contre même s'il était vraiment pour. Il regarda le père d'Adrien avec attention. Il tentait de déceler une parcelle de son visage qui indiquait qu'il mentait. Non pas qu'il était méfiant des informations qu'il lui proposait mais plutôt sur le fait qu'étrangement, Dereck lui parlait et restait aimable avec lui. Il finit par demander :

« On y va ! Tu me donnes l'adresse ? »

L'Agent du FBI fit non de la tête et murmura :

« Nan, je ne vais pas te la donner. Tu risquerais d'y aller tout seul. »

Jane sourit et déclara innocemment :

« Nan ! Je n'aurais pas osé ! »

Dereck leva un sourcil et fit remarquer :

« Si, tu l'aurais fais… »

Patrick se résigna et ajouta :

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »

Le jeune homme souffla, prit un air déçu et ajouta :

« Tu as raison…Je vais te donner l'adresse…Il faut que je reste avec Adrien. Il a besoin de son père. »

Jane leva un sourcil et déclara :

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

Dereck sourit intérieurement et murmura, avec un air triste :

« Si…Néanmoins je ne veux pas que tu le tues…Ca serait dommage de gâcher ta vie. »

Jane ne réagit pas et le jeune veuf tendit un papier sur lequel il avait prit le temps de marquer l'adresse. Il s'en alla ensuite sachant ce que Jane allait faire. Maintenant, il devait se mettre à chercher Teresa, du moins, prendre son temps et dès qu'il la trouverait, il ferait l'affolé et lui expliquerait que Jane est parti chez John le Rouge et qu'il a peu qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise. Dereck allait se venger. De John le Rouge évidemment mais aussi de Jane ! Il jubilait déjà à l'idée de le savoir en prison.

oOoOoOoOo

Je sais…Dereck n'est pas gentil mais il a des circonstances atténuantes !


	52. Chapter 52

Je vous vois venir. Votre journée a été dure ? Hum…Je compatie surtout quand on sait que j'ai terminé à….(roulement de tambours !) MIDI ! xD Bien, dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir ce que Camille a laissé à Teresa ! =D Une petite larme ? xD

Réponse aux reviews :

HarmoCullen : 

Izarra-sub:

Mystic-Dream : 

ZimraDavid : 

Mini: Oh! Une revenante! xD Je suis contente de te savoir toujours présente ! =D

Saligaud…Moui…Perso, je suis en période où j'aime bien dire : « Le Fourbe ! » ou « C'est petit et mesquin ! » xD

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bisous ! =)

Mariine-Huddy : =D J'aime bien! C'est peut être ça qui va arriver, qui sait ? =D (ba moi mais bon ! xD)

Merci !

Bye ! =D

Sweetylove30 :  Mais non ! C'est la vie ! xD

Dereck ne va pas rester comme ça. Il va aller prendre un verre ! xD Nan tu verras bien ! Pour Lisbon…tu verras bien. Pour l'instant, elle est en mode « je suis triste »

J'espère que la suite te plaira et, sincèrement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Alexia: Oh ba alors! xD Merci quand même ! Mais Pauvre Dereck ! xD

Cafougnette : =D Et oui! Ca bouge!

Pour tout ce petit monde, ba…Je te laisse voir ! =D

(PS : Contente de te voir de retour ! =) )

Leelou09 : Ba connaissant son caractère…Je crois que oui !

LittleMissFierce : Ma Tiflette! ='(

Ca me manque vraiment bcp tes petites reviews !

Et pour Jane…Ba…Pour tout te dire…Tu verras !

Gros Zoubis ! =D

Ta Clo' =)

xx-onetreehill-brooke-xx : Hey! =D

Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! =D Mais ne te fait pas de soucis pour le Jisbon ! =D

Et de rien pour le bienvenu ! =D C'est normal ! =D

Bien, bisous, en espérant sincèrement que la suite te plaira ! =)

oOoOoOoOo

_Hôpital de Sacramento, 13h37, Samedi_

Lisbon arriva devant l'hôpital. Elle chercha du regard son agent et sourit quelque peu quand elle le découvrit assis sur un banc, les yeux fixant un point que lui seul pouvait voir. Elle s'approcha, s'assit à côté de son subordonné et fit remarquer :

- « C'est une belle journée… »

Cho fit oui de la tête et murmura :

« Oui…C'est dommage que Camille ne soit pas là avec nous pour en profiter…Elle aurait sûrement beaucoup aimé jouer avec son fils… »

Teresa se rembrunit et fit remarquer :

« Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup… »

Cho fit de nouveau oui de la tête et sortit une enveloppe de sa poche intérieure. Il la fixa longtemps, parcourant les fines lettres qu'il avait lui-même rédigées et la tendit à sa supérieure. Il déclara :

« Tenez Patron. »

La jeune femme saisit l'enveloppe. Elle parcourut très vite ce qu'il y avait décrit, son prénom en l'occurrence et reconnut l'écriture de Cho. Elle demanda à son subordonné, soudain empreinte de panique :

« Ce n'est pas une lettre de démission Cho ? Tu ne vas pas nous quitter n'est-ce-pas ? »

Kimball regarda Lisbon avec attention et répondit en se levant :

« Lisez Boss. Ca vous aidera sûrement. »

Sur ce, il s'en alla en direction de la rue. La jeune femme le regarda partir, perdue dans ses vastes pensées. Cette lettre n'en était pas une de démission parce que ça ne l'aurait pas aidée. Elle tourna alors délicatement l'enveloppe, la décacheta et fit glisser la lettre se demandant ce que Cho avait pu lui dire. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle entama sa lecture mentale :

« Chère Teresa,

Tu remarqueras sûrement que l'écriture que tu parcoures n'est pas de ma main. C'est Cho qui écrit cette lettre mais j'en suis l'auteur. Ma chère Tess…Je te connais sûrement mieux que personne et je sais à quel point tu dois te sentir coupable de ma mort. Ca ne pourra peut être pas t'aider mais j'espère que si. Apprend que c'est moi, et moi seule qui est choisie de m'interposer entre Patrick et John le Rouge et que même si c'est ton arme qui a tiré la balle, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Mon heure n'allait pas tarder, j'avais une leucémie. C'était ce que je voulais te dire dans l'ascenseur la dernière fois…Malheureusement…Tu n'as pas eu le temps de m'écouter. Je t'imagine déjà, les yeux grands ouverts te demandant pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit. Je te réponds que par fierté, on peut faire beaucoup de chose. Je tentais de me persuader moi-même que si je gardais ça sous silence…Je me réveillerais de ce mauvais rêve. Tu sais…Quand j'ai été chez le médecin pour un simple examen de routine, je devais aller ensuite chercher Adrien à l'école. Quand le docteur est arrivé…Il m'a regardée et m'a déclarée avec aucune compassion comme si ma vie n'avait rein d'important : « Vous avez une leucémie à un stade déjà très avancé » Je suis restée sans rien dire. Je suis sortie, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je suis alors partie chercher mon fils. Et c'est là, en voyant son visage d'ange que j'ai craqué…Je réalisai que ma vie allait se terminer alors que je n'avais encore pas vu mon fils devenir un beau jeune homme. Crois-tu que j'étais ridicule Teresa ? Enfin…J'aimerais Tess, que tu profites de ta vie. Que tu arrêtes de t'inventer des obstacles. Que tu vives tout simplement comme moi j'aurais tant aimé le faire. Que tu es des enfants. Que tu te maries avec un homme qui saura te faire rire, pleurer, sourire. Patrick en l'occurrence ! Je t'en prie, Tess…Ne gâche en rien tes chances pour de simples broutilles. Je crois que j'ai fais le tour de ce que j'avais à te dire. Rassure toi, Cho gardera pour lui ce qu'il a pu écrire. J'aimerais que tu saches que je t'aime infiniment Teresa…Tu as été la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir.

Camille

(PS : Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Teresa) »

Teresa ravala difficilement ses sanglots. La majorité de la lettre était écrite par Cho mais la signature et le postscriptum étaient écrits par Camille. Elle renifla quelque peu, essuya d'un revers de main l'unique larme qui avait échappé à son contrôle, se leva, jeta un regard noir aux gens qui la dévisageaient et entra dans l'hôpital pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut Adrien, près des standardistes. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'interpella :

« Adrien ! Où sont ton Papa et ton Tonton ? »

Le petit garçon regarda la jeune femme et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lisbon soupira et déclara :

« Reste ici mon grand. Je vais les chercher. »

Teresa lança un regard vers les standardistes pour s'assurer que ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ces dernières sourirent et Lisbon s'éloigna. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver Dereck. Apparemment lui aussi la chercher. Il semblait troublé. Il déclara :

« Teresa ! Il y a un gros problème ! Patrick est parti chez John le Rouge ! Je crois qu'il va le tuer ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise et demanda :

« Comment a-t-il su l'endroit où il se trouvait ? »

Dereck ne répondit pas tout de suite mais quand il le fit, ce fut avec tristesse :

« C'est moi qui lui est donné…Je voulais qu'il te la donne. »

Lisbon ouvrit de grands yeux et murmura :

« C'est du grand n'importe quoi…Bien…On y va ! »

Les deux amis partirent alors et au passage, Teresa contacta Hightower pour lui demander de faire parvenir des renforts à l'adresse qu'elle lui communiqua. Lisbon sentait la rage monter en elle. Si Jane était toujours en vie quand elle arriverait, elle allait lui faire passer l'envie de faire cavalier seul.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors ? =D


	53. Chapter 53

Il y a eu un petit Beug hier…xD Enfin bref ! Ce n'est pas grave ! xD Je vous laisse lire la suite. Jojo et Jane ! Enfin ! =D

Réponse aux reviews :

Alexia: Merci ! =D

Oh…Vraiment aucune pitié ? Tu es sans cœur ma chère… xD

La voilà ! Jane VS Jojo ! =D

Missi22 : WOUAA ! Merci beaucoup ! =D J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas par la suite ! =D

Et Bienvenu à toi ! =D

HarmoCullen : (1) Je ne peux pas te le dire…Ca gâcherait le suspense ! =D

(2) =D Dereck…Il est gentil ! =D

Je conçois effectivement que la fin serait mieux si Jane se mettait « Vraiment » avec Lisbon et que Dereck parte avec son fils. Néanmoins…Ca serait trop simple… xD

Merci ! =D

Bisous ! =)

Izarra-sub: Ba si elle craque…On n'est pas dans la M**** ! xD

xx-onetreehill-brooke-xx : =D J'en suis ravie!

Sweetylove30 :  Roooo ! Il est gentil Dereck ! Moi je l'aime bien ! =D

Bon certes, c'est le but ! Lisbon va lui en vouloir ! Mais bon, que veux tu ? C'est le jeu ma pauvre Sweety ! xD

Bye ! =D

Izarra-sub: Circonstance atténuante ! Sa femme est morte, tuée par John le Rouge. Si on réfléchit bien, on peut dire clairement que si Jane n'avait pas fait l'imbécile, Jojo ne se serait pas intéressé à lui ! Donc Dereck veut se venger de Jane et de Jojo ! Je plaide : NON COUPABLE ! xD

Ne t'inquiète pas Oh Grand Dragon ! Tout va bien ! =D

Bisous ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Tiflette ! =D

Merci beaucoup ! =D Je suis contente ! =D

Oui, je dois avouer que moi aussi…52 Chapitres…J'aurais fait « Halte » et je n'aurais pas pris le temps de lire…Enfin…Je voulais pas faire autant de chapitres…='(

Tout va pour le mieux, Merci. Le lycée ? Impec' ! xD Et toi Tiflette, tout roule ?

Gros Gros Zoubis ! =D

Mini: Merci beaucoup ! Je ne savais pas comment faire cette lettre mais je voulais la dernière phrase ! Elle est très importante ! =D

Bisous ! =)

Mariine-Huddy : Ahahahahah ! xD Tu me tues !

La voilà la suite ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Lieu inconnu, 14h04, Samedi_

Jane se trouvait dans sa DS, il fixait le GPS qu'il avait piqué dans la voiture de Lisbon avant de partir. Elle allait littéralement le tuer quand elle découvrirait l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée mais ça se serait bien pire si elle savait où il se trouvait et ce qu'il avait pris en plus. Il lâcha un sourire et reposa ensuite son regard sur la résidence qui se dressait face à lui et qui ombrageait les alentours par sa hauteur vertigineuse. Il sortit alors de sa voiture, la ferma et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la porte. Il localisa le nom inscrit sur le bout de papier juste au dessus de l'adresse et appuya sur le bouton à côté de celui où il aurait du appuyer. La voix d'une femme résonna dans l'interphone :

« Oui ? »

Jane lut rapidement le nom inscrit et répondit :

« Bonjour Mme Daniel, je suis un ami de John McCarteur. Il m'a dit de passer mais il ne répond pas…Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de m'ouvrir ? John doit dormir et n'a sûrement pas entendu la sonnette. »

Un petit silence se fit entendre et elle demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous Mr ?

Patrick Jane. Un ami de John.

Hum…Bien Mr Jane, je vous ouvre.

Merci beaucoup Mme Daniel ! »

La porte émit un bruit de déverrouillage et Jane entra. Il arriva dans un vaste hall, bien décoré, et fleuri. Il sourit. Comment un homme comme John le Rouge pouvait vivre dans un lieu pareil ? Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur l'ameublement et entama la monté des escaliers. Il arriva au palier désiré contempla longuement la porte numéro 6. Il ne frappa. Nan, il fallait soigner son entré ! Il enclencha la poigné qui ne résista pas à son grand soulagement et entra dans l'appartement. Mon dieu ! Le logement ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Le salon était vaste, bien aménagé, moderne. Patrick tendit l'oreille et localisa le propriétaire dans sa salle de bain, il pouvait clairement entendre l'eau couler. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon et patienta. Attendant gentiment que son adversaire arrive. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui comme une fusée voulant conquérir l'espace. Il devait contenir sa rage qui grandissait à mesure que le temps avançait. Il entendit l'eau se couper. Le moment fatidique approchait. Un long silence suivit puis la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années en sortit. Ses cheveux coupés courts d'un brin plutôt clair gouttant un peu sur le parquet, laissant au passage quelques gouttes sur le haut de l'homme. Ce dernier était plutôt bien habillé. Il se tourna alors vers le salon et sans grande surprise posa ses yeux bleu lagon sur Jane. Il sourit et déclara sur un ton jovial :

« Bonjour Patrick. »

Le consultant se releva et murmura presque vexé :

« Vous n'avez que ça à me dire ? »

L'assassin haussa les épaules et répondit négligemment :

- « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise Patrick ? »

Jane se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir sa rage et répondit :

« Peut être pourriez-vous vous excuser pour tout le mal que vous avez causé. »

John lâcha un léger rire et fit remarquer :

« Vous comme moi savons parfaitement que jamais je m'excuserai ! »

Patrick s'avança alors vers le tueur et déclara :

« Vous êtes qu'une ordure ! »

L'ancien médecin regarda son interlocuteur avec attention et ajouta tandis que lui aussi s'approchait :

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans le genre ordure. »

Jane sembla surpris et demanda :

« Comment ça ? »

L'assassin s'adossa au mur et répondit, un sourire étirant ses fines lèvres :

« Donner de faux espoirs, arnaquer les gens, vous faire passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, embarquer vos amis dans une affaire où vous savez pertinemment que leur vie ne tient qu'à un fil, laisser l'Agent Sullivan mourir à votre place…Ne pas la remercier, laisser l'Agent Lisbon dans un brouillard si épais qu'elle ne peut même plus avancer, lui avouer vos sentiments mais lui dire qu'elle n'a peu d'importance face à une vengeance. Qu'en pensez-vous Patrick ? N'ai-je pas raison en disant que vous aussi êtes une ordure ? »

Le consultant resta sans voix. Il passa une main sur son visage. Si le but de son adversaire était de le déconcerté, il avait réussi. Néanmoins, il devait garder contenance. Il fixa son ennemi et déclara :

« Je n'ai tué personne. »

John le rouge souffla quelque peu et déclara :

« Oh ! Patrick…Patrick…Patrick….Si vous l'avez fait ! Mais indirectement ! »

Jane serra les poings. Mauvaise mais alors très mauvaise idée d'aller du ce terrain. Il sortit l'arme de Lisbon. Celle qu'elle gardait dans sa voiture en cas de problème. John se redressa s'avança davantage et déclara :

« Allez-y ! Tuez-moi ! Vous terminerez vos jours en prison, vous perdrez la confiance de l'Agent Lisbon et vous passerez à côté d'une belle vie à ses côtés ! »

Le consultant pointa l'arme vers le tueur et déclara :

« Taisez-vous ! »

Le tueur afficha un immense sourire, s'approcha et déclara :

« Vous auriez du entendre le cri de douleur que votre femme a fait quand elle a vu mourir sa fille sous ses yeux. C'était…tellement…hum…vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ! »

Les yeux de Jane s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et ses mains tremblèrent de fureur. Il pointa l'arme vers son adversaire, s'apprêta à presser la détente mais la porte s'ouvrit avec violence.

oOoOoOoOo

Bien je pense que vous avez deviné qui arrive…J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas de bagarre ! Juste une petite conversation entre homme responsable ! xD


	54. Chapter 54

Je ne sais pas si pour vous, c'est la même chose mais j'ai un gros beug avec le site ! xD Grrrrrrrr ! J'en ai marre !

Réponse aux reviews :

Sweetylove30 : xD Faut vous laisser mijoter ! =P

Oui c'est bien mais j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est plus grand ! xD

Demain est arrivé ! =D

J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

Izarra-sub: Oui avec juste, des coups bas, des paroles méchantes et qui plaisent juste un tout petit peu ! xD Mais sinon ça se passe plutôt bien ! xD

Ba pour la fin…Tu verras bien ! =D

Alexia: Merci beaucoup ! =D La suite ? Eu…Je ne sais pas…Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie ! =P Bon je te laisse lire ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Tiflette! =D

xD Tu as vu ? Quel suspense ! xD

Moué enfin ton excuse elle est bizarre ! C'est Jane qui est arrivé chez Jojo donc théoriquement, c'est lui qui a commencé ! =D

Pour le lycée…Je te comprends ! Moi aussi il y a des profs que j'aurais préféré oublier et d'autres que je regrette ! Voir BEAUCOUP ! Ceux de cette année sont des horreurs ! Je n'en peux déjà plus ! xD

Bien je te laisse ! Gros ZOUBIS ! =D Et c'est toujours un plaisir de faire la conversation avec toi Tiflette ! =D

HarmoCullen :  =D Je ne sais pas…Soit il va en prison…Soit il se résout à laisser Jojo…La balle est dans son camp !

Leelou09 : Je suis amplement d'accord ! =D

Pauvre Jane, il morfle ! xD

oOoOoOoOo

_Lieux divers, 13h54, Samedi_

Lisbon se dirigea en vitesse vers sa voiture. Elle découvrit que cette dernière était ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils et tandis qu'elle prenait place sur le siège du conducteur et Dereck sur celui du passager, elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait son GPS. Elle frappa son volant rageusement et déclara :

« Faudra faire sans GPS. »

Dereck resta silencieux. La jeune femme tenta de démarrer mais la voiture ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle recommença mais obtint le même résultat. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Dereck fit remarquer :

« Ca ne sert à rien. Patrick a du trafiquer ta voiture. »

Lisbon fit la moue et soudain, sans prévenir, elle se pencha sur Dereck pour atteindre la boite à gant. Elle se retint de hurler quand elle découvrit qu'il manquait son arme de secours. Le jeune veuf proposa alors voyant l'impatience qui gagnait son amie :

« On peut prendre ma voiture Teresa. »

La jeune femme dut se résigner. Le temps leur manquait, elle ne devait pas faire la fine bouche. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers celle de Dereck. Voyant que Lisbon manquait de faire une crise de nerf, il lui lança les clefs qu'elle attrapa au vol. Ils prirent donc la route en direction du logement de John le Rouge. Le jeune homme ayant au préalable formaté le GPS. Lisbon soudain un peu moins pressée demanda :

« Comment as-tu obtenu l'adresse de John le Rouge ? »

Dereck regarda son amie et répondit :

« J'ai demandé à un ami d'identifier l'homme sur la vidéo. Il l'a fait. J'ai son casier judiciaire, son métier ou plutôt ancien métier, son nom et son adresse. »

Lisbon tourna violement le volant à gauche et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Elle demanda :

« Soit, c'est qui ? »

Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre tandis qu'ils venaient de manquer d'écraser une vieille femme et répondit :

« Un ancien docteur du nom de John McCarteur. Il a été radié de l'Ordre des médecins pour « Non respect de la vie humaine. ». Ensuite, plus de nouvelles de lui. On ne sait ce qu'il est devenu ! »

Teresa répliqua alors :

« Tueur…C'est son nouveau passe-temps ! Après avoir sauvé des vies, il en enlève…Quel fumier ! »

Dereck ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le paysage urbain qui défilait sous ses yeux cernés. Le silence engloba l'habitacle de la voiture, seul le ronronnement du moteur trahissait cette ambiance. La voiture se stoppa devant la riche résidence. Lisbon fixa un petit moment l'immeuble et déclara en pointant la voiture de Jane :

« Il est bien ici. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de connerie ! »

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la voiture en vitesse et se dirigèrent vers l'interphone. Lisbon appuya au hasard sur un bouton et tomba sur une vieille femme :

« Oui ? »

Lisbon déclara, pressée :

« Bonjour Madame, c'est l'Agent Lisbon du CBI et l'Agent Shepard du FBI, pourriez vous nous ouvrir s'il vous plait ? »

La vieille femme demanda :

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Lisbon qui s'apprêta à répondre avec énervement fut devancée par Dereck qui prit la parole :

« Mme, ce n'est pas pour vous mais pour un de vos voisins ! C'est urgent, ouvrez-nous ! »

La vieille femme ne se fit pas prier. La porte se déverrouilla et les deux Agents entrèrent en vitesse, s'informèrent au passage de l'étage où habitait le tueur et ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches, leur arme pointait devant eux. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de l'appartement et Lisbon entra sans ménagement suivie par Dereck un peu en arrière. Ce que vit Teresa ne l'a surpris pas plus que ça. Néanmoins, elle aurait préféré rêver. Elle s'avança tout en déclarant en pointant l'arme sur John le Rouge :

« Jane…Ne fait pas de bêtise. Pose cette arme au sol, je t'en prie. »

Patrick ne fit pas attention à sa supérieure qui venait d'entrer. Il déclara néanmoins :

« Il a tué ma femme…ma fille…Sophie…Camille… »

Lisbon baissa deux secondes la tête en se remémorant les derniers évènements et murmura :

« Je le sais Patrick…Néanmoins, ne fait pas ce qu'il voudrait que tu fasses…Il attend qu'une chose, que tu tires…Ne lui fait pas cet honneur sinon… »

Teresa changea de direction son arme et la pointa sur Jane. Dereck assistait à la scène, son arme visant l'assassin. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas le tuer. Patrick, voyant l'Agent du CBI changer de cible sourit quelque peu et murmura :

« Tu savais que ça arriverait Lisbon…Je t'avais prévenue… »

Il s'apprêta à tirer mais la porte se fit défoncer avec fracas par une brigade d'agents du CBI armée jusqu'aux dents. Tous visèrent Jane. Hightower se faufila pour arriver devant ses agents. Elle contempla la scène, John le Rouge souriait contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne bougeait pas et attendait patiemment. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Lisbon et Jane. Ce dernier nerveux de voir autant d'armes pointées sur lui mais ne lâchant pas sa cible du regard pour autant. Lisbon se tourna les yeux grands ouverts de voir autant de force déployée. Elle croisa le regard de Madeleine. Un échange silencieux se fit et se fut avec détermination mais avec douceur, qu'elle reporta son attention sur Jane. Elle rangea son arme et s'avança vers son consultant. Ce dernier hurla :

« Ne bouge pas Teresa ! »

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et continua d'avancer. Elle le supplia :

« S'il te plaît…Jane…Baisse cette arme, renonce à ta vengeance. C'est une faveur que je te demande. »

John le Rouge lâcha un rire et fit remarquer :

« N'est ce pas ce que je vous ai dit Patrick ? Vous me tuez, vous la perdez ! »

Jane fulmina et tandis que Lisbon arrivait vraiment trop près de lui à son goût déclara :

« Lisbon stop ! Je vais tirer ! »

Teresa déclara alors :

« Bien…Fait-le… »

Patrick resta sous le choc. Il détourna son regard de sa cible quelques secondes pour contempler la jeune femme. Elle était sérieuse. Il n'eut pas le temps de partir plus loin dans ses réflexions puisqu'elle continua :

« Tue-le Patrick ! Qu'attends-tu ? Mon autorisation ? Tu l'as ! Tu sais ce que ça va entrainer ! Je devrais t'arrêter, je t'inculperai pour meurtre, tu iras en prison ou sinon dans un asile puisque ton avocat, si tentait que tu en prennes un, aura plaidé la folie ! Tu pourriras là-bas en ayant quoi avec toi ? La satisfaction d'avoir menée une vengeance à bien ? Mais je t'en prie mon cher, tue-le ! Pense qu'à toi comme à chaque fois ! Fait ton égoïste ! Mais, que crois-tu que nous, tes amis, nous allons ressentir ? Penses-tu à Kimball ? A Grace ? A Wayne ? Et à…à moi ? Mais, je t'en prie, assouvis ta vengeance ! Je pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour avoir osé croire en toi, osé croire que tu changerais d'avis et que tu aurais compris que sans toi…je n'étais rien. »

Elle acheva sa phrase en étouffant un sanglot. Elle se détourna de son consultant et se prépara à entendre un coup de feu mais non. Jane lâcha son arme et attrapa le bras de sa supérieure pour la faire tourner vers lui. Il la contempla un instant puis la prit dans ses bras. Il murmura à son oreille :

- « Je suis désolé Teresa…vraiment désolé…pardonne-moi… »

John le Rouge afficha un sourire moqueur et Hightower se tourna vers lui et déclara :

« John McCarteur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Helen et Sarah Jane, de celui de l'Agent Camille Sullivan et autres tel que Sophie Miller, Ashley Gordon et autres femmes. Ainsi que pour tentative de meurtre sur l'Agent Teresa Lisbon et complicité de meurtre pour celui de l'Agent Sam Bosco et ses Agents. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra être retenu contre vous lors de votre jugement. »

Le tueur regarda la directrice s'avancer et murmura :

« Le jeu est terminé. »

Il se pencha alors et fit un large geste, brusque et rapide vers sa poche de pantalon. Alors, la directrice n'eut juste le temps de se plaquer à terre et des milliers de balles criblèrent le corps de l'assassin qui s'écroula à terre, baignant dans son sang qui se diffusait autour de lui tel un océan de lave. Madeleine se releva et hurla :

« Merde ! Qu'avez-vous fait ! »

Elle se pencha sur le corps du tueur, tâta sa poche, la vérifia et déclara :

« Il y avait rien ! RIEN ! »

Jane et Lisbon s'étaient lâchés et contemplèrent le corps de John le Rouge, un sourire vainqueur à jamais gravé sur son visage comme pour les défier. Madeleine ordonna à la brigade de s'en allait, libérer les lieux sous prétexte qu'il avait déjà fait trop de dégâts. Elle demanda à appeler un légiste pour qu'il vienne récupérer le corps et se tourna vers ses deux subordonnées. Elle fit un bref mouvement de tête à Lisbon qu'elle comprit comme un remerciement pour avoir empêcher Jane de tirer et sortit. Dereck lança un dernier regard au cadavre qui ne se lassait pas de le narguer et sortit, n'accordant aucune importance au couple. Il sourit, sortit un papier de sa poche, de fines lettres étaient écrites. Il lut :

« Dereck, pousse Patrick à bout, Teresa le sauvera. Je t'aime mon amour. Camille. »

Il avait réussi. Il ne cacha pas qu'il avait plus que songé à la vengeance mais pour sa femme, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors ? Je ne sais pas si je rajoute des chapitres ou bien si je passe à la fin fin…

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! =D


	55. Chapter 55

Voilà, le dernier Chapitre…Il ne devait pas exister normalement…Enfin bref, ensuite suivra l'Epilogue ! La fin est demain…Oh mon dieu, je vais verser une larme ! ='(

Réponse aux reviews :

Mystic-Dream : Merci beaucoup ! =D

LAurore : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! =D

HarmoCullen :  =D Merci ! Néanmoins, c'est la fin! Le dernier Chapitre est ensuite un petit épilogue ! =D

Mariine-Huddy :Lol! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! C'est la fin…Je suis désolée…

Mini : =D Merci…C'est la fin !

Bisous

Alexia: Tu ne peux savoir comme je riais ! xD

Sweetylove30 : Merci vraiment…C'est la fin, après il y a l'épilogue ! Quoi que n'empêche ce chapitre ne devait pas exister ! xD

xx-onetreehill-brooke-xx : (1) Merci pour ton encouragement mais c'est la fin…Vois tu, ça me manquera de lire vos reviews…Oh mon dieu…

(2) Alors, pour l'explication : Camille avait pour objectif de mettre Jane et Lisbon en couple mais elle n'a malheureusement pas pu terminer sa mission. Elle a alors chargé Dereck de le faire en lui glissant le mot dans sa poche. Si tu veux d'autre explication parce que je dois dire, c'était un peu évasif, n'hésite pas !

Bisous ! =D

LittleMissFierce : Ma Tiflette ! =D

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! =D

Alors non, Dereck et Jane ne deviennent pas les meilleurs amis du monde ! BEURK ! xD

Et oui, c'est la fin…J'ai une idée pour un OS mais CHUUT faut pas le dire ! xD Je suis encore qu'au stade « Réflexion »

Mon dieu que ça va me manquer de ne pas lire tes reviews… ='(

Je te laisse sinon je vais pleurer…

Enormes Bisous Ma Tiflette !

Izarra-sub: Oh Grand Dragon…C'est la fin…Je pense que 55 chapitres c'est déjà assez ! xD

Leelou09 : Merci mais c'est la fin ! J'ai été ravie d'écrire cette histoire ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Domicile de Teresa Lisbon, 16h45, Samedi_

La jeune femme se tenait dans la cuisine actionnant la bouilloire qu'elle avait eue temps de mal à sortir de son placard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers celle qui la faisait tenir : la cafetière. Elle la fit démarrer et jeta un regard vers son salon. Jane, Dereck, Adrien et Aaron y étaient réunis, assis dans les canapés. Elle souffla. Les garçons ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Elle les rejoignit et déclara :

« Vous devriez peut être vous expliquer. »

Aaron, qui était arrivé vers 15h30 lâcha un juron et murmura :

« Je n'ai rien à dire à Patrick. »

Jane garda le silence. La mort de John le Rouge encore trop proche. Dereck se leva alors et déclara :

« Je vais y aller…Je dois préparer…l'enterrement de Camille. Patrick, j'espère que tu as compris ma démarche de cet après midi, néanmoins, je t'en veux toujours. Je vous tiens au courant. Adrien, on y va. Aaron, tu nous suis ? »

Le frère de Camille se leva sans dire un mot et suivit le père et le fils. La porte se ferma alors et seul Teresa et Patrick restaient dans la pièce, chacun ressassant les évènements de la journée. Jane pensant à Dereck qui lui avait montré le mot de Camille qu'elle avait réussi à glisser dans sa poche sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, au fait qu'elle avait réussi à la décrypter aussi facilement, qu'elle avait tout prévu. Teresa quant à elle, elle songeait à Aaron qui était arrivé et à la première chose qu'il avait faite : Mettre son poing dans la figure de Jane. Les deux amis restaient scotchés au canapé. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Un bip retentit. Lisbon se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Après quelques minutes, elle revint, les bras chargés d'un plateau ayant deux tasses, une de thé, l'autre de café. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse et murmura :

« Je suis désolée qu'Aaron, Dereck et toi soyez en froid… »

Jane saisit la tasse fumante, souffla et humecta ses lèvres pour les habituer à la chaleur de l'eau. Il but ensuite une longue gorgée et déclara :

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ma faute. »

Teresa joignit ses genoux sous son menton et demanda soudainement :

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Patrick regarda sa supérieure avec attention et demanda :

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

La jeune femme s'empourpra, baissa les yeux et joua à faire des cercles sur ses genoux. Elle répondit, la voix presque inaudible :

« De nous… »

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda :

« Comment ça ? »

Teresa répondit alors avec plus de force :

« Et bien…John le Rouge est mort. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester au CBI. Tu me l'avais clairement dit. Alors je me demandais si nous deux…Enfin…Si nous allions entamer quelque chose… »

Jane déclara, surpris de la tournure de la conversation :

« Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire mais…Si je reste au CBI, ça change quelque chose ? »

Le visage de Lisbon s'illumina, elle se leva d'un bond et ajouta telle une gamine :

- « Nan ! »

Patrick se leva et demanda, soudain plus taquin comme si la mort de John le Rouge s'était envolée de son esprit à la suite de cette déclaration si spontanée :

« Alors si je m'approche de toi et que je t'embrasse, tu me laisseras faire ? »

La jeune femme sourit et répondit :

« Je ne sais pas…Essaye pour voir. »

Jane s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et quand ils furent qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, elle s'éclipsa jusqu'à la cuisine. Patrick sourit, l'attrapa par la hanche et la fit revenir vers lui tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Il la fit tomber sur le canapé et déclara tendit qu'il s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« Je t'ai eue ! »

Ils échangèrent un long baisé qui changea en un passionné et fougueux. Le besoin de tendresse fut de plus en plus oppressant, Jane sentant sa chemise lui brûler le corps. Il passa sa main de les cheveux de la jeune femme jusqu'au moment où cette dernière murmura :

« Je t'en supplie Jane…Pas maintenant… »

Le consultant tenta de se calmer et demanda sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir si elle ne lui donnait pas une raison valable :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle murmura alors :

« Parce que…Parce que j'ai l'impression de ternir le deuil de Camille…Elle est morte qu'aujourd'hui…On a pas le droit de faire ça… »

Jane lâcha la jeune femme et murmura :

« Tu as le don pour gâcher les bons moments… »

Lisbon poussa son consultant, se redressa et ajouta :

« C'était ma meilleure amie Jane… »

Patrick murmura :

« Je sais…C'était ma belle-sœur. Néanmoins, son objectif était de nous mettre ensemble alors pourquoi ne pas exaucer son dernier souhait ? »

Teresa ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle finit par répondre :

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait d'être avec toi Patrick ! Camille serait heureuse mais s'amuser tandis qu'elle est morte ce matin…Je trouve ça limite ! »

Le consultant murmura alors :

« Elle aurait aimé qu'on s'amuse ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on pleure pour elle ! »

Lisbon se blottit alors contre le torse du mentaliste et murmura tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras :

« Peut être mais je ne veux pas pour l'instant…Je suis trop affectée… »

Patrick serra un peu plus fort la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front. La journée allait passer, la vie continuerait son cours. Rien n'y personne ne pourra empêcher la terre de tourner, le temps de s'écouler.

oOoOoOoOo

Bon, ce chapitre ne devait pas exister alors il est un peu pourri à mon goût mais bon ! xD

Enfin, je vous laisse et vous dis à demain pour l'épilogue et un long long très long discours de remerciement ! =D Bisous !

Silhara


	56. Epilogue

C'est la fin, le livre se ferme ! ='( Je vous laisse lire…

Réponse aux reviews :

MandyNormande: OOOOOOOOOOOh mon Inspectrice ! Tellement heureuse de lire cette review de toi ! J'espère que ton quotidien va s'améliorer et que tu pourras te reposer, je vois bien le matin quand je te crois au bureau ! Même les croissants ne t'aident pas !

Merci beaucoup pour le dernier chapitre…Ca me rassure ! =D

Dereck n'est pas si méchant qu'il y paraît, il voulait exaucer le dernier souhait de sa femme ! =D

WOUAA ! Merci ! =D Venant de toi, c'est vraiment un magnifique compliment !

J'ai beaucoup aimé lire tes reviews, nos délires vont me manquer ! Mais je compte bien continuer sur tes fics ! Je vais t'inonder de reviews plus délirantes que jamais ! =D Néanmoins, j'ai une idée pour un OS mais ensuite…Ba je suis à vide ! xD Enfin merci beaucoup de m'encourager à continuer !

Je suis heureuse aussi d'avoir réussi à terminer cette histoire ! =D

Pour le forum, c'est tentant mais je ne suis pas une adepte de ça…(je suis pas très douée avec leur fonctionnement xD)

Je suis ravie de ma petite promotion ! =D Et heureuse que mon histoire ait plu à une personne comme toi qui à un tel talent que j'ai parfois honte d'oser poster alors que ta fic est non loin de la mienne…NANNNN Pas la barre de Fer ! MAIS RETIENS Jack ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

Gros bisous allant à la vitesse de la lumière pour atterrir sur ta joue avec douceur ! =D Merci d'avoir pris de temps que je vois précieux pour lire cette histoire et me laisser une trace de ton passage ! =D

Mini : xD NAAAAAAAN pas le discours ! xD Nan merci à toi pour avoir lu mon histoire ! =D Gros Bisous ! =D

Alexia: Merci beaucoup! =D Pour l'idée d'une autre histoire, oui, j'en ai une…Mais c'est au stade de « Réflexion » et merci pour ton soutient ! =D

Bisous à toi et merci d'avoir lu mon histoire ! =)

Sweetylove30 : =D Merci à toi d'avoir suivi ces Chapitres…Le long long long remerciement eu…C'est pour me voir verser une larme ? xD

Enormes bisous ! =D

Izarra-sub: Pas moi ! xD Enfin bref…

Oui, c'est la fin ! 55 chapitres ? O_O Je n'en reviens pas moi-même ! xD

Enfin, un grand Merci Grand Dragon pour tes reviews toujours aussi plaisante et d'avoir pris de ton temps pour lire ma petite histoire ! =D

Bisous !

LittleMissFierce : Tiflette! =D

Oh non ne pleure pas sinon c'est moi, je vais m'y mettre après ! xD

Oui Jane est un peu en froid mais tu verras, ça ira mieux ! =D

Mdr Camille aurait été pour, c'est certain ! xD

Oh crois-moi, ça va me manquer beaucoup plus ! =D

Evidemment que je suis OK Tiflette ! Tu m'envois tout ça par Message perso ? Je te répondrais en te donnant les infos nécessaires ! =D

Gros Bisous Tiflette et merci d'avoir lu mon histoire ! =D

(PS : Oui un OS mais CHUUUUUUT ! xD)

xx-onetreehill-brooke-xx : =D Nan désolée, pas de suite c'est vraiment impossible! xD

Enorme bisous et merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire cette fic qui me tenait vraiment à cœur ! =D

oOoOoOoOo

_Washington D.C., Vendredi, 10ans plus tard_

Teresa s'afférait dans une cuisine qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se tuait à la cuisine alors que sincèrement, elle n'était pas très douée même si elle avait du s'y mettre après un évènement très particulier. Ses cheveux d'ébènes étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Elle en fit glisser une derrière son oreille et jeta un regard à la baie vitrée ouverte sur un jardin verdoyant. Elle s'écria à l'attention d'une petite fille âgée d'environ 7ans :

« Camille, va te nettoyer un peu, on ne va pas tarder à partir. Papa va bientôt arriver. »

La petite fille se leva, ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux. Elle sautilla jusqu'à l'Agent du CBI et demanda :

« Maman, tu fais quoi à manger ? »

Lisbon regarda ce qu'elle cuisinait. Ca ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Elle fit la grimace et répondit :

« Va te préparer ! »

La petite fille secoua la tête, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et fixa sa mère avec ses yeux verts émeraudes puis s'éclipsa. Teresa sourit. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse et pensa à son mari qui se trouvait dans sa voiture actuellement.

_Au même moment_

En effet, Jane patientait devant un grand établissement composé de nombreux bâtiments. Une jeune adolescent, blond, plutôt beau garçon arriva et fit la grimace en découvrant la DS Bleue stationnée sur le trottoir. Il entra dans la voiture et lâcha un bonjour presque inaudible. Patrick demanda alors légèrement taquin :

« Je te fais si honte que ça ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et fixa le bâtiment. Jane démarra alors et continua son questionnaire :

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

L'adolescent fit oui de la tête et ajouta :

« J'avais deux heures d'anglais…Interminable ! »

Jane sourit et continua :

« Ba, c'est passé ! »

Le garçon se rembrunit et déclara :

« Ba pour ce qui m'attend…J'aurais préféré rester en cours… »

Patrick se rembrunit, perdit son sourire et déclara :

« Ecoute, mon grand, tu lui dois d'aller lui rendre hommage. C'est ta mère. »

L'adolescent fit remarquer :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me rendre devant une pierre tombale pour lui rendre hommage Patrick… »

Le consultant murmura alors :

« Bien, c'est toi qui voit Adrien mais je crois que ton père tient à aller sur sa tombe tous les ans. »

Adrien souffla et murmura :

« C'est morbide d'y aller tous les ans le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort en famille en plus des visites que je fais. Nan vraiment… »

Patrick sourit tristement et déclara :

« C'est ainsi et vraiment ta mère mérite bien plus que ce que nous pouvons lui donner. C'était une femme formidable. »

L'adolescent se referma telle une coquille et regarda le paysage. Jane perçut une larme rouler le long de son visage de jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison plutôt agréable. Adrien sortit de la voiture en vitesse et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison. Il arriva dans la cuisine, aperçut Teresa et déclara amusé tout en lui faisant la bise :

« Alors, tu fais quoi de bon ? Ca ressemble vraiment à rien ! »

La jeune femme sourit et répondit :

« Va voir ta cousine avant que je t'arrête pour moquerie envers un agent ! »

Adrien sourit et évita de justesse le manche de la spatule en bois. Il se dirigea alors vers l'escalier et demanda :

« Papa arrive à quelle heure ? »

Patrick qui venait d'entrer répondit en rejoignant sa femme :

« Dans un quart d'heure il me semble. »

Adrien entama alors l'ascension des marches mais s'arrêta pour contempler son oncle enlacer la taille de sa femme. Il sourit tristement et eut le vague souvenir que son père faisait exactement la même chose à sa mère quand elle cuisinait. Il arriva à l'étage et sa cousine l'interpella en l'enlaçant :

« Adrien ! »

L'adolescent sourit et fit remarquer :

« Dis, tu n'as pas été à l'école aujourd'hui ! Quelle fainéante ! »

La petite fille fit mine de bouder et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas fainéante, je prends juste le temps qu'il faut pour venir voir mon cousin ! »

Le garçon sourit et frotta la tête de sa cousine affectueusement. Il demanda alors :

« Tu es prête ? »

La fillette fit non de la tête et répondit :

« Il faut que je me coiffe…J'aimerai une queue de cheval mais je n'y arrive pas… »

L'adolescent sourit et déclara :

« Va me chercher ton attirail ma petite princesse, je vais te la faire ta coiffure. »

La jeune fille sourit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires. Elle retrouva son cousin dans sa chambre et lui montra la brosse et un élastique. L'adolescent sourit et tendit qu'il coiffait sa cousine, il lui dit :

« Si mes amis au lycée savaient que je fais des couettes à ma cousine. Il se moquerait de moi ! »

La petite fille gloussa et déclara :

« Je trouve ça plutôt cool d'avoir un cousin comme toi. »

L'adolescent sourit, termina la couette et déclara tandis qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer :

« Allez, hop ! On y va ! »

Les deux cousins dévalèrent l'escalier, l'un lâcha un « Bonjour Tonton » et l'autre murmura un « Bonjour P'pa » à l'adresse de Dereck qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. L'Agent du FBI sourit et demanda :

« On y va ? »

La petite famille se rendit alors en direction de la voiture de Dereck et sans difficulté entrèrent tous dans l'habitacle : deux devant, trois derrières. Quelques minutes, plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le cimetière où reposait Camille. Ils localisèrent la tombe de marbre blanc et chacun resta un moment silencieux. Un homme, de grande stature, les cheveux blonds coupé courts, les yeux bleus arriva. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde et murmura :

« Ca fait dix ans… »

Tous regardèrent l'homme et Dereck ajouta en posant sa main sur son épaule :

« Elle doit être heureuse de nous voir tous ici Aaron. »

Une demi-heure s'écoula en silence, chacun murmurant une pensée à l'adresse de la défunte. Puis, tout le monde commença à partir tout en déposant quelques fleurs. Dereck se tourna vers son fils et demanda doucement :

« Tu viens mon grand ? »

L'adolescent fit non de la tête et s'expliqua :

« J'ai besoin de rester un peu plus longtemps. »

Dereck fit signe qu'il avait compris et déclara :

« Nous t'attendons dans la voiture Adrien, prend ton temps. »

Sur ce, il laissa son fils qui s'assit dans l'herbe. Il murmura :

« Hey Maman…Tu sais, je trouvais ça plus que stupide de parler à une pierre mais bon…Je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien à perdre…Tu sais…C'est stupide mais tu sais quoi, j'ai que de vagues souvenirs de toi et je m'en veux…Tout le monde dit que tu étais une femme exceptionnelle. J'aurais tant aimé te connaitre ! Je revois seulement ton visage, sens parfois ton odeur alors que rien ni personne vient de passer…Des odeurs fantômes…Ha ! L'ironie du sort ! Il y a tant de choses dont j'aimerais te parler, mon premier amour que tu connais d'ailleurs, c'est Lily, mon entrée au collège, au lycée ! Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Baseball ! Rien qu'en première année de lycée ! Tu t'en rends compte ? Qu'est ce que ça va donner l'année suivante ! J'espère que tu es fière de moi Maman… Parce que moi, je suis fière d'être ton fils…Je vais te laisser… »

L'adolescent se releva, épousseta son jean, se tourna une dernière fois vers la pierre tombale où était gravée en fine lettre : _« A une collègue, une amie, une épouse, une mère mais surtout une femme formidable : Camille Joyce Sullivan Shepard… », _et murmura :

- « Je t'aime Maman. »

L'adolescent se détourna alors et rejoignit la voiture de son père qui l'attendait avec le reste de la famille. Alors, il s'approcha et demanda avec amusement :

« On va manger au restaurant ? Ce qu'a fait Teresa ne m'inspire pas confiance ! »

L'Agent du CBI s'indigna alors mimant une moue vexée :

« Mais je ne te permet pas Adrien ! Ce que j'ai fais semble très bon ! »

La famille se mit à rire et Teresa se résigna :

« Bon, je dois l'avouer…Ca n'avais pas vraiment l'air formidable…On va au restaurant ? »

Adrien fit une mine de vainqueur et tous acceptèrent l'idée d'y aller. La famille s'en alla laissant le cimetière derrière eux. Une femme rouquine y était et les avait fixés durant leur arrêt. Un souffle de vent frais lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle murmura :

« C'est bon Camille…J'ai clairement compris que ça ne t'enchante pas de me voir ici mais ce n'est pas la peine de me décoiffer. De plus, c'est du passé…Ca fait dix ans et j'ai laissé Patrick à l'Agent Lisbon. Ca devrait être à moi de t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as pu me faire durant ton passage au CBI !...Oui je sais, ça c'est mal terminé pour toi !...Oh ! Tu m'agaces ! En plus c'est pour toi que je suis là ! Ca fait dix ans que tu me hantes !...Hahaha, très drôle, maintenant que tu es certaine que tout va bien, tu peux rejoindre ta sœur et ta nièce…Bien…J'accepte tes excuses…En même temps, ce n'est pas simple d'accepter l'idée que je peux vraiment parler aux morts. D'accord…Adieu Camille…Tu les reverras ne t'inquiète pas… »

La femme rousse regarda un instant le ciel et sourit. Elle chercha du regard la voiture de Dereck mais elle dut se résigner, ils étaient déjà partis. Elle s'avança alors vers la tombe et y déposé une fleur de lys blanche et murmura :

« Qui aurait cru que je viendrais déposer une fleur sur ta tombe Camille ? »

Sur ce elle s'en alla. Le cimetière devint soudain silencieux, et une légère brise vint découvrir un petit mot attaché à la tige d'une fleur écrit par la main d'une fillette avec tout l'innocence qui en ressortait : « _Merci pour m'avoir donnée un cousin aussi génial Camille_ »

oOoOoOoOo

Voilà, c'est la fin ! Bien, tout d'abord j'aimerais toutes et tous vous remercier ! C'était ma première histoire et je dois dire que je comptais en faire l'unique mais bon, tous ces encouragements et ces reviews m'ont tellement aidée et faite sourire que je songe à faire un OS mais ce n'est qu'au stade de réflexion !

Déjà, j'annonce que la mise en page n'était pas celle que je voulais ! Mes chers petits tirets avant les paroles des personnages ne sont jamais passés ! Gr ! Preuve que je manquais encore de pratique. Mon dieu…Enfin bref…Je pensais faire un long monologue mais je dois dire que je ne sais pas quoi dire ! xD J'ai beaucoup aimé les échanges avec vous, les magnifiques rencontres que j'ai faites et c'est ce qui va le plus me manquer avec la joie d'écrire. Je vous remercie encore beaucoup pour avoir pris de votre temps pour lire cette histoire qui semble bien longue, monotone et je dois dire pas au niveau !

Pour l'histoire en elle-même, Camille est un personnage qui se rapproche énormément de moi et j'aime beaucoup implanter des personnages comme ça ! Ca laisse libre court à son imagination ! =D Vraiment, c'est très amusant ! =D

Pour ce petit épilogue, oui, c'est bien Kristina à la fin ! xD Camille, la fille de Jane et Lisbon, un saut de le temps de dix années ! =D

Voilà je vous embrasse tous et toutes très fort et à très bientôt peut être pour un OS très différent de cette histoire s'il se concrétise ! =D

Silhara =)


End file.
